SUEÑOS El destino de una Card Master
by SaKuRa WeN
Summary: Cap.8 Sakura tiene una nueva visión dentro de su sueño...aparece alguien que no había visto antes..¿qué significa? Shaoran y Eriol se enfrentan...y Tomoyo tiene bastantes problemas con lo que acaba de descubrir... ESPERO ME AYUDEN A LLEGAR A 100 REVIEWS!
1. Y los años pasaron

**Antes de empezar:**

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!

Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva aventura que inicia hoy para mi y que es mi segundo fic.

Espero que así como muchos de ustedes me acompañaron en **Reencuentros y Magia**, lo sigan haciendo en esta nueva historia...

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP y en esta historia surgirán nuevos personajes de mi autoría, si alguien decide tomar uno de ellos, le pido amablemente me lo comunique ¿de acuerdo?

**SUEÑOS....EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Y los años pasaron**

Era de noche, la imagen de la luna se podía ver reflejada en la superficie del lago logrando alumbrar tenuemente el lugar; la niebla cada vez se hacia más densa y a pesar de la luz nocturna las cosas comenzaban a perder forma.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

De repente dos siluetas pudieron distinguirse, sin embargo sus rostros estaban borrosos, era imposible ver sus facciones; pero, por su vestimenta se podía inferir que se trataba de un hombre y de una mujer.

"_¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

La silueta del hombre dejo su pasividad para moverse velozmente, dirigiéndose y atacando la silueta de una tercer persona que apenas había aparecido por detrás de unos árboles.

"_¡¡Cuidado!!"_

Inexplicablemente sintió angustia

Esa persona a la que estaban atacando era alguien importante para ella, se veía que la estaba pasando muy mal y en un instante la silueta de esa persona quedo a merced de su atacante.

"_¡¡NOOOOOO!!" _

"Sakura despierta!!!"

"....Sakura!!!"

".....SAKURAAAAA!!!"

"Ahhh.....qué pasa Kero!!...¿por qué gritas de esa forma?"

"Pues porque van varias veces que te llamo y no podías despertarte, me preocupe mucho ¿estas bien?"

"Si gracias, estoy bien, solo un poco aturdida por el sueño que tuve"

"¿Es el mismo sueño de los otros días?"

"Si" contesto la chica un poco desanimada

El pequeño guardián se tomo la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras pensaba

"Oye Kero, ¿crees que se trate de una premoción?" pregunto algo preocupada

"Mmmmm, no lo sé,.....probablemente"

"No me agradaría que lo fuera, a diferencia de los sueños que tuve cuando niña, este sueño me provoca angustia, siento como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante para mi"

"¿Ya hablaste con Eriol? "

"No"

"¿QUÉEE?....¿Por qué?, ya van seis veces en dos semanas que sueñas lo mismo Sakura"

"Lo se"

"Eriol es de los pocos seres en quien podemos confiarle algo como esto.....eres una niña muy irresponsable"

"¡¡¡Ya no soy una niña Kero!!!"

Y era verdad, Sakura Kinomoto tenia ya 18 años, lo que más llamaba la atención en ella eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, grandes y delineados por unas largas y espesas pestañas, además de que reflejaban una ternura e inocencia muy difícil de encontrar en las chicas de su edad, su cabello castaño lo llevaba a los hombros cayendo al final con una serie de ondulaciones dándole un toque especial, además de que su fleco seguía tan alborotado como cuando niña, era de una estatura promedio y delgada, era visible que el ejercicio que nunca había dejado de practicar le había proporcionado una figura digna de cualquier concurso de belleza.

"Si, si....no grites!!!"....."Pero no puedes negar que ha sido una verdadera tontería no decirle lo que pasa a Eriol"

"Lo que pasa es que quise esperar a verlo personalmente"

"¿Vendrá a Tomoeda?"

"Si"

"¿Y sus clases?"

"Viene a quedarse, me comento que hay unos cursos que le interesan tomar y que por el momento solo se están impartiendo en la Universidad de Tokio"

"Entonces estudiara en la misma Universidad que tu y Tomoyo"

"Así es"

"¿Y dónde vivirá?"

"En la casa de enfrente"

"¿C"MO?"

"Si, Eriol me pidió que le ayudará a buscar un lugar donde vivir para cuando llegara, y como me entere de que se estaba vendiendo una casa en este fraccionamiento se lo comente e inmediatamente acepto"

"Que casualidad ¿no?"

"¿Qué intentas decir Kero?"

"Vamos Sakura, es más que obvio que Eriol siente algo especial por ti"

"Que cosas dices, él solo me ve como una buena amiga, tal y como yo lo veo"

"Si, claro......ni hablar, tendré que soportar al odioso de Spy como vecino" ...."Por cierto Sakura ¿no tenías clase temprano el día de hoy?"

"AYYYYY!!! Es verdad!!!!.....SE ME HACE TARDE, SE ME HACE TARDE!!!"

El pequeño guardián tenia una gota resbalando por su nuca al ver que su ama aventaba ropa tratando de vestirse rápidamente - "Hay cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiarán" - decía rascándose la cabeza

**--- Pocos minutos después ---**

"Buenos días Tomoyo"

"Hola Sakura, buenos días"

Sakura y Tomoyo vivían juntas junto con Kero, desde hacia poco más de un año.

Era un lugar bastante bonito, cortesía de Sonomi Daidouji y del abuelo de Sakura, era una casa que formaba parte de un fraccionamiento conformado por solo 10 casas, tenia dos pisos. en la parte de arriba había cuatro habitaciones, una era de Sakura, otra era de Tomoyo y la otra de Kerberos, la cuarta habitación era para visitas, en la parte de abajo estaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina con un pequeño desayunador, el cuarto de lavado y el estudio.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida y alrededor de la cara de Sakura aparecieron varios signos de interrogación.

"¿Todo esto lo preparaste para el desayuno?"

"Ji,ji,ji.....¿cómo crees?, lo que pasa es que recordé que hoy tenías practica con las porristas y yo también estaré ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta del aniversario de la Universidad, pensé que como las dos saldremos tarde lo mejor era llevarnos algo extra de comer"

"Ya veo, eres muy previsora Tomoyo"

"Gracias por el cumplido....¿desayunamos?"

"Si"

"Gracias por la comida" dijeron al mismo tiempo

Los años también habían favorecido a Tomoyo, seguía trayendo el cabello largo como cuando niña, solo que ahora su peinado era en capas, sus ojos tenían un tono violeta precioso y aunque eran más pequeños que los de Sakura, eran igualmente hermosos, era un poco más baja de estatura que su amiga y su complexión era delgada, teniendo también una figura envidiable, tanto que mucha gente le sugería que fuera la modelo de sus propios diseños, claro cuando realizará su primer desfile.

"Oye Sakura ¿y dónde esta Kero?, es raro que no haya bajado a desayunar"

"Me dijo que tenía que hablar con Yue urgentemente y que desayunaría con Yukito"

"Vaya, pobre de Touya, ya me imagino lo que será desayunar con esos dos"

"Se lo merece, él no es nada amable"

"Yo no comparto esa opinión"

"Es que contigo mi hermano es muy diferente, es como si no fuera él"

"No es para tanto....entonces, ¿Tuviste ese sueño nuevamente?" - pregunto con preocupación

La chica sonrió a su amiga para tranquilizarla - "Descuida, no te preocupes, seguro no es nada, ya verás que cuando se lo platique Eriol, él nos lo confirmar

"Es cierto, llega mañana ¿verdad?"

"Si, quedo de llamarme hoy por la noche para decirme el número de su vuelo, ¿me acompañarías a recogerlo?"

"Claro, será un placer, tengo muchas ganas de verlo nuevamente"

"¡¡Que bien!!"

"Por cierto, ¿Has recibido noticias de tu padre?"

"Si, justo ayer por la noche leí un email, ahora se encuentra en América Central, investigando una cultura muy antigua que de un momento a otro desapareció sin dejar rastro"

"Oh, suena interesante"

"¿Verdad?, ¿Y tu que me dices Tomoyo?, ¿Cómo esta tu mamá?"

"También recibí un email ayer, te manda saludos, me contó que ha tenido muy buenos logros en sus negocios y que en dos semanas regresará a Japón, pero antes tiene que ir a Hong Kong"

"¿Hong Kong?"

Al oír la mención de aquel lugar, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar a un chico de cabello marrón al cual había dejado de ver hace 6 años.

Tomoyo se percato de esto y prefirió cambiar el tema, si bien sabía que eso ya era una historia terminada, según la misma Sakura, muy dentro de su corazón estaba consciente de que su mejor amiga, de vez en cuando miraba nostálgicamente su libro de cartas rememorando lo vivido con ese chico.

"¿Nos vamos ya a la Universidad?"

"Si, vamos"

**--- No muy lejos de ahí ---**

"Ay no!!!,¿otra vez tú?, no se supone que tienes tu casa, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Touya!!!, no seas así con Kero, si él esta aquí es porque tiene algo importante que hablar con Yue ¿verdad?"

"Si, así es, y la verdad no me importa lo que pienses, después de todo, éste es el departamento de Yukito y me ha invitado a desayunar después de que hable con Yue"

"Por si no te has dado cuenta felpudo, ¡¡¡También es mi departamento!!!"

"¡¡¡¡¿A quién le dijiste felpudo?!!!!"

Kero y Touya se miraban ferozmente lanzando rayos el uno al otro

Yukito solo sonreía tratando de mediar la situación - "Ya chicos basta, ¿no tenías que irte temprano hoy Touya?"

"Lo que faltaba, ¡que me corras de mi propia casa Yuki!"

"¿Quieres quedarte entonces a oír lo que deben hablar Yue y Kerberos?, no creo que haya problema"

"No, tengo cosas que hacer, ya me contarás lo que sucede" – se dirigió a la salida y se puso sus zapatos "Nos vemos en la noche"

"Hasta la noche Touya"

Touya y Yukito compartían un departamento que se encontraba a las afueras de Tomoeda, muy cerca del lugar donde Sakura y Tomoyo vivían, ellos se habían mudado a ese lugar cuando cursaban la mitad de su carrera, Touya estudiaba Diseño Gráfico y Yukito Psiquiatría, de eso hacia 4 años aproximadamente, y aunque muchas personas llegaron a pensar que eran pareja, estaban muy lejos de serlo, la verdad es que si se querían mucho y cada uno sentía que el otro era especial pero hablando en el terreno de la amistad.

Ambos seguían teniendo éxito con las chicas y con el tiempo se habían convertido en hombres por demás atractivos, la personalidad de Touya era impactante, era alto y bien proporcionado, su mirada misteriosa hacia que las chicas se derritieran a su paso, mientras que Yukito transmitía ternura y bondad, combinados con un hermoso aspecto físico, que a decir de muchas chicas, lo asemejaban a un ángel (¿por qué será?).

"Que bueno que ya se fue"

"Vamos Kero, ya sabes como es Touya"

"Si, es un insolente, mira que hablarme así, a mi que soy el maravilloso Guardián del Sello de las Cartas Sakura"

"Ya tranquilo, mejor te pasaré a Yue para que platiquen"

Yukito inicio su transformación y en segundos el hermoso ángel estaba frente a Kero

"Puedo ver preocupación en tus ojos Kerberos"

Kero siguiendo el ejemplo de su contraparte se transformo también

"Sakura ha vuelto a tener ese sueño" dijo seriamente la Bestia de Ojos Dorados

"Ya van varias veces, seguramente es una premonición"

"Si, eso es lo que me preocupa"

"¿Ella esta consciente de que puede suceder entonces?"

"Si, aunque trata de aparentar que no sucede nada, sé que ella sabe perfectamente que ese sueño que ha tenido de manera tan recurrente.....se convertirá en realidad"

"¿Y aún no puede ver los rostros de los involucrados?"

"No, pero apareció una nueva persona"

"Por como lo dices, me doy cuenta de que tampoco se puede apreciar quien es"

"Así es, lo malo es que hemos descubierto que es por esa persona que Sakura se angustia"

"Veo que tienes ciertas sospechas de quien puede ser"

"Sakura me dijo que en el sueño tiene la sensación de perder algo muy valioso para ella"

El guardián de la luna miro a Kerberos con perspicacia "Continua"

"Cuando era niña, Sakura tenia esos sueños y se acentuaban más cuando alguien estaba apunto de llegar, le sucedió conmigo, con ese mocoso chino, con la señorita Mizuki y contigo"

"¿Crees entonces que alguien este por aparecer?'"

"¿Qué dirías si te contará que mañana mismo llega la reencarnación de Clow para quedarse a vivir en Tomoeda?"

Yue miro con un poco de sorpresa (tanto como puede transmitir al ser tan serio) a Kerberos "¡¿Quieres decir que ella....?!"

"Eso no lo sé, pero de que hay algo especial entre ellos dos, lo hay"

"Pero ¿qué hay de aquel chico chino, Li?"

"Tu sabes perfectamente que decidieron no seguir en contacto para no lastimarse, la distancia los hacia sufrir mucho"

"¿Y estas seguro de que realmente les haya servido a los dos?"

"No lo sé, supongo que sí, de lo contrario Sakura no habría salido con nadie y recuerda que fue novia casi por un año de ese chico Keichi Segawa"

"Tienes razón"

"Además, ahora esta muy contenta por la llegada de Eriol, me he dado cuenta de que sus ojos brillan de manera diferente cuando habla de él, tal vez me equivoque pero, puede ser que Eriol sea esa persona que aparece en el sueño de Sakura"

"Tenemos que hablar con él"

"Si, pero........ya que hoy no podemos hacer nada ¿qué te parece si desayunamos?"

Yue casi cae de la impresión, no cabe duda de que en asuntos de comida, Kerberos no tenía remedio.

**--- Hong Kong ---**

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos rojizos dentro de un auto gritaba desesperada a un muchacho que salía apresuradamente de la enorme Mansión donde habitaban.

"Vamos Shaoran, se hace tarde!!!!..¿qué te pasa?, ¿estas enfermo?"

"Mei Ling, tranquila" - respondía el chico mientras se sentaba en el auto y se disponía a conducir – "¿qué tiene de raro que me haya quedado dormido?"

"¿Qué tiene de raro???, Nada Shaoran!!!,Nada!!!...solo que para que tu llegues tarde a la escuela debe ser por algo realmente grave, ¿no dormiste nada me equivoco?"

"No, no te equivocas, me conoces bien"

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Hasta que Mei Ling se animó a preguntar

"¿Otra vez tu sueño?"

"Si" – contesto con un suspiro pesado – "Otra vez y me preocupa mucho, esto no es un sueño normal, y lo que más me molesta es que no alcanzo a distinguir los rostros de quienes están en mi sueño..."

"Shaoran, ¿por qué no le pides a Fimei que vea tu sueño?"

"No lo sé Mei, no quiero preocupar a mi madre, seguro que si Fimei se entera de algo malo se lo dirá enseguida, ya bastante tenemos con lo de Fanren"

"Lo sé Shaoran, pero Fanren decidió irse con ese chico porque lo amaba, ¿tú no harías lo mismo?"

El chico paro el auto, habían llegado a la Universidad ya, miró a Mei Ling con cierto enojo, la chica se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo, pero ya no había modo de componerlo.

Salieron del auto y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la escuela

"Perdóname Shaoran, no pensé en lo que dije"

"Mei, tu sabes mi respuesta"

"Si, lo siento...no quería...."

"Descuida Mei Ling, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ella ya debe haber hecho su vida, como yo hice la mía" – dijo triste y nostálgicamente mientras volteaba su mirada para que su prima no viera que aún dolía.

Entonces la voz de una chica los interrumpió "Hola Mei Ling!!!...Hola Shaoran!!!"

Los saludo a ambos de beso, era una chica muy bonita, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lo llevaba a la altura de la barbilla totalmente ondulado, sus ojos eran de color gris y su piel era un poco más clara que la de los primos Li, su nombre era Satsuki Igarashi, una chica de muy buenos sentimientos y excelente estudiante, además de ser una de las mejores hechiceras jóvenes de Hong Kong, por cierto, era la novia de Shaoran.

"Ah! Hola Satsuki!!! ¿qué tal el fin de semana?"

"Horrendo!!!, de verdad te lo digo Mei, irte un fin de semana de vacaciones con mis padres es de lo más aburrido que existe....¿me extrañaste Shaoran?"

"Si, te extrañe" - dijo el joven de manera indiferente - "...por cierto, ya es tarde debo ir a clases, nos vemos a la salida, que tengan buen día"

"Gracias Shaoran, igualmente" - contesto Satsuki sonriéndole y despidiéndolo agitando la mano

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia su Facultad, ambas estudiaban Psicología, mientras que Shaoran estudiaba Arqueología

"Satsuki, ¿por qué se tratan así?, ya llevan tres meses, ¿no se supone que los novios son más cariñosos?, no te voy a negar que cuando supe que eran novios me extraño mucho, pero es aún más extraño no haberlos visto ni siquiera una sola vez darse un beso, bueno a excepción del que yo les obligue a darse para creerles"

"Lo sé Mei Ling, pero es difícil, tu sabes que Shaoran y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos tiempo después de que regresaron de Japón..."

"No entiendo entonces para qué decidieron ser novios si por lo que dices y lo que veo, obviamente no están enamorados"

"¿Shaoran no te lo dijo?"

"Ya sabes como es Satsuki..._no le gusta que me meta en su vida personal_" - dijo imitando los gestos del chico chino, mientras su compañera reía a carcajadas

"Mei Ling tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a Shaoran, pero no lo amo"

"Eso esta más que claro para mi" contesto con suficiencia la joven, dando entender que quería saber más

"Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no le dirás a Shaoran que te dije ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se enojara mucho Mei Ling!!!!, además tengo ciertas intenciones que ni él mismo sabe"

Los ojos de Mei Ling brillaron con curiosidad "No le diré ni una palabra, te lo prometo"

"Esta bien, tú sabes que los dos somos parte del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, que es una congregación demasiado tradicionalista"

"Si, lo s

"Bien, pues en este Concilio, hay varios círculos mágicos, uno por cada país que lo conforma, y bueno es tradición que cada uno de los integrantes del Concilio varones se comprometa ante toda la congregación a los 21 años"

"¿Y las mujeres?"

"Es obligatorio casarse con un miembro del Concilio, en caso de no tener relación con alguien, nos ponen, por así decirlo, en una lista de espera de acuerdo a nuestra edad y nos comprometen con el que toque y que no tenga novia"

"Eso es horrible!!!! Hacen de tu vida lo que quieren!!!"

"Si, pero nosotros decidimos pertenecer al Circulo de Magia de China que pertenece al Concilio porque es donde podemos desarrollar más nuestros poderes, dada la cantidad de conocimiento que hay en sus integrantes, libros e historia. El Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, al igual que el de Occidente, son los únicos dos órganos con la suficiente competencia en lo que a magia se refiere"

"¿Pueden comprometerse con alguien que no sea del Concilio?"

"Hay algunas excepciones, podemos casarnos con alguien que no sea del Concilio siempre y cuando posea grandes poderes y acceda a unirse a la congregación"

"¿Alguien sin magia no podría?" pregunto con interés Mei

"Sería muy complicado, realmente no sé lo que deba hacerse en esos casos"

"Entiendo, entonces, por eso tu y Shaoran decidieron hacerse novios, para evitar que los comprometan con alguien que no conocen"

"Exacto!!, tu sabes que especialmente Shaoran no es muy afecto a salir con chicas, por...tú sabes por qué."

"Entiendo lo de Shaoran, pero ¿y tú?, eres mucho más abierta y tienes la facilidad de hacer amigos, entonces porque no esperar a enamorarte y ya"

"Mi querida Mei Ling, si me llegara a enamorar ten por seguro que acabaría con el teatrito, pero antes están otras razones por las cuales decidí ser novia de Shaoran, debemos ayudarle Mei Ling, algo pasará muy pronto, y estoy segura de que la Card Master tiene algo que ver en todo esto"

"¿Sakura Kinomoto?......mmm, ¿Tendrá que ver con su sueño?"

Satsuki miró a Mei con interrogación, no cabía duda de que no sabia de lo que la joven de cabello negro hablaba "¿Qué sueño?"

"Vaya ahora si que la regué, te diré pero no le digas que lo hice ok"

"OK"

"Antes dime, ¿cómo sabes que Sakura estará involucrada?"

"No lo sé a ciencia cierta, simplemente he tenido una premonición y aunque no logro distinguirla sé que una de las figuras de la visión puede que sea ella, su báculo es tal y como tu y Shaoran me lo describieron alguna vez"

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia donde se había ido Shaoran

Mei Ling vio como su primo desaparecía entre la multitud de jóvenes universitarios mientras pensaba tristemente "La verdad, dudo que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado, creo que sigue amándola tanto o más que cuando éramos niños"

**--- Horas más tarde en la Universidad de Tokio ---**

"Sakura, ¿has terminado ya con tu practica?"

"Ah Tomoyo, si, ya termine, de hecho me dirigía a mi locker por mis cosas ¿nos vamos juntas a la casa?"

"Lo siento Sakura, tengo un compromiso"

En eso tres chicas y un chico se acercaron

"Sakura, Tomoyo ¿no quieren ir a tomar un café con nosotros?"

"Lo siento Chiharu, tengo algo que hacer, pero Sakura puede ir con ustedes"

"¿Vienes Sakura?"

"Si, claro, vamos"

"Sólo tenemos que esperar a Segawa" dijo Yamasaki

Al oír el nombre del que fuera su novio, Sakura se sintió un poco rara, aunque habían terminado de la mejor forma, ella sabía que ese chico seguía sintiendo algo más que amistad por ella y se sentía triste por no poder corresponderle, si bien lo intento durante casi un año, se dio cuenta de que no podía forzar a su corazón para amarlo.

"Por cierto, ¿A dónde iras Tomoyo?" pregunto Rika

"Irá a tomar un café con Touya"

"¿Con mi hermano?"

"Vaya Tomoyo, en esta semana has salido tres veces con él ¿no es cierto?"

Tomoyo sonrió – "Si, así es Chiharu, Touya y yo nos llevamos muy bien y como él estudió Diseño Gráfico me sirven de mucho sus consejos y opiniones sobre lo que hago"

"¿Estas segura de que solo es eso?"

Sakura miró con confusión a Naoko "¿Qué quieres decir Naoko?"

"Nada Sakura, Naoko solo esta creando otra de sus historias, no por nada esta estudiando Teatro y Literatura" contesto Tomoyo tranquilamente

Las chicas dejaron salir una pequeña carcajada ante la cara de su amiga, no cabía duda alguna de que Sakura seguía siendo sumamente ingenua.

"Bueno chicas, me voy, nos vemos en casa Sakura"

"Que te vaya bien Tomoyo"

"Sakura, ¿no te molesta que venga Segawa verdad?"

"No, claro que no, Keichi y yo quedamos como buenos amigos"

"Aunque él no pierde la esperanza de que regresen" comento Rika

"Je,je,je ¡!!" – Una risa nerviosa, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación así que decidió cambiarla – "Eh..., ¿les dejaron mucha tarea?"

"Yo tengo que memorizar unas cuantas leyes para le lunes, pues tengo examen" contesto Yamasaki que estudiaba Derecho

"Chiharu y yo tenemos que hacer un proyecto y debemos comenzar con la maqueta para entregar la primer parte el lunes" contesto Rika, ella y Chiharu estudiaban Arquitectura

"Yo tengo que crear una historia cuyo tema central sea una historia de amor" dijo finalmente Naoko

"¿Y tu Sakura?"

"Ah, yo tengo que realizar una entrevista a un extranjero y que me hable de su país"

"¿Y a quien entrevistaras?"

"Aún no lo sé, tendré que ir a Tokio para buscar a alguien, a mi me toco buscar a alguien de Europa"

"Es verdad, sabían ustedes que hace muchos años, antes de que la tierra se dividiera en Continentes, en el mundo solo habían unos cuantos hombres y mujeres, una de ellas se llamaba Europa y justo cuando la tierra se dividió esa mujer se quedo atrapada en una parte de la tierra a la cual se decidió llamar Europa porque era la única habitante.....entonces, los demás..."

"Vaya eso no lo sabia" – comento Sakura impresionada por la información que acababa de recibir cortesía de Yamasaki

"Takashi Yamsaki!!!!, otra vez con tus mentiras" Chiharu tenia el puño de su mano cerrado y a punto de estallar en la cara de Yamasaki

"¿Era mentira?"

"Ja,ja,ja...no cabe duda que Yamasaki nunca cambiar" – comentaba Naoko

"Si, es verdad" – siguió diciendo Rika – "Entonces Sakura, además de buscar a algún extranjero para hacerle la entrevista ¿qué harás mañana?

"....Oh Es verdad!!!....no les he contado nada...¡¿recuerdan a Eriol Hiragizawa?"

"Si, claro, es el chico ingles que estudio con nosotros en la primaria Tomoeda" contesto Naoko

"Si, él mismo, ni se lo imaginan, desde el lunes estudiará en esta Universidad"

"¡¡¡Vaya que bien!!!" comentaba Rika

"Si, me dará mucho gusto ver a Hiragizawa"

"Ya me imagino, juntos tú y él eran de lo peor cuando se trataba de decir mentiras"

"Sakura, él puede ser el extranjero al que entrevistes"

"Vaya Rika, tienes razón, no lo había pensado!!!"

"Es que eres sumamente distraída" – comento Naoko – "¿Y qué es lo Hiragizawa estudia?"

"Eriol estudia Comunicación, al igual que yo"

"¿Y donde vivirá?" – preguntaba ahora Yamasaki

"Ha comprado la casa que esta frente a la nuestra"

"Entonces, estarán juntos prácticamente todo el tiempo, o por lo menos muy cerca" – comento Chiharu

"Tal vez Hiragizawa y Sakura terminen siendo novios"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Naoko?" – entonces un pensamiento llego a su mente "Eso mismo me dio a entender Kero por la mañana, pero es algo impensable para mi" – sonrió tratando de olvidar ese tonto pensamiento - "Eriol y yo somos muy buenos amigos, eso es todo" finalizo

"Hola Sakura, chicos, discúlpenme por la tardanza, el entrenamiento duro más de la cuenta"

"Hola Keichi!!, no hay problema ¿nos vamos chicos?"

Keichi Segawa era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad de Tokio, era un chico amable, simpático y muy noble, a decir de las chicas de la escuela era el jugador más guapo y varonil de todos, además de ser uno de los mejores estudiantes. Era alto, su cabello negro y lacio lo llevaba a la altura de la nariz, sus ojos eran de un color difícil de describir, entre verde y gris y hacían un maravilloso contraste con su piel que era de un tono bronceado.

Pero.... pocas personas sabían que Keichi tenia poderes mágicos y que al igual que Sakura, era parte de Círculo de Magia de Japón, que era a su vez parte del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Su poder se basaba prácticamente en el dominio de un Shikigami (criaturas mágicas creadas por los hechiceros con base en talismanes especiales, su energía varía de acuerdo con el poder del hechicero que los creo). Amaba a Sakura profundamente y estaba al tanto a grandes rasgos de lo que había vivido en su infancia para convertirse en la Card Master de las Cartas Sakura.

"Oh, se me olvido mi libro"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe Naoko?"

"Si, gracias ¿qué les parece si se adelantan ustedes cuatro?, Rika y yo iremos enseguida"

"Si, esta bien" contesto Yamasaki

Sakura caminaba al lado de Keichi, aunque ya no eran novios, él seguía tratándola como si lo fueran, aunque no había besos ni nada por el estilo, le gustaba cuidarla y protegerla sin hacerla sentir comprometida.

"Cuando llegué con ustedes hace unos momentos alcance a escuchar que tendrás un nuevo vecino en la casa de enfrente"

"Si Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿recuerdas lo que te he platicado de él'"

"La reencarnación de Clow, quien te puso a prueba"

"Así es"

El chico se puso nervioso, pero tenía que decirlo "Escuche, sin querer, que Naoko te decía que tal vez, que tal vez.....acabarías siendo su novia"

"Ja,ja,ja, él y yo somos buenos amigos, aunque debo decirte que Kero también me lo insinúo, pero no hay nada más absurdo que eso"

"Pero, tú me contaste que habías estado enamorada de alguien que tuvo que ver con las cartas Clow y las cartas Sakura....y bueno, yo pensé que tal vez sería.."

"Fue otra persona" – contesto seria

Keichi miro con detenimiento a Sakura, mientras pensaba "Si Kerberos llego a pensar en eso, es por algo, pero Sakura dice que es otra persona ¿quién será?" – entonces continuo hablando - ¿Fue?, ¿así que ya no sientes nada por esa persona?"

"Si hubiera seguido enamorada de él, no hubiese sido tu novia por un año Keichi"

"Je,je,je" - rió llevándose la mano a la nuca - "Tienes razón"

Y como Sakura supuso que Keichi quería seguir preguntando pero no se atrevía continuo "Su nombre es Li Shaoran, vive en Hong Kong"

"¡¿Li?, ¿estas hablando del Clan más poderoso de Oriente?"

"Si"

"Entonces, él debe ser el chico que supimos que esta destinado para ser el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"

"El mismo"

"Disculpa, creo que no te agrada que hablemos de él"

"No Keichi, no es así, Shaoran me ayudo mucho y fue alguien muy importante en mi vida, pero él y yo decidimos separarnos, y lo hicimos en buenos términos, cada quien ha vivido su vida como ha querido, espero que le vaya muy bien" dijo sonriente

"Si tienes razón" dijo sonriéndole también

"Ya llegamos, apartemos los lugares de Naoko y Rika"

**--- Universidad de Hong Kong ---**

"Tardaste mucho"

"Disculpa Satsuki, tuve que quedarme a entrenar con unos nuevos integrantes del equipo, ¿dónde esta Mei Ling?"

"La invitaron a tomar algo"

"¿Ahora quien?"

"No lo conozco, pero creo que juega en el equipo de baloncesto"

"Mei Ling no tiene remedio, si alguien preguntara si colecciona algo, sin duda alguna la respuesta sería citas"

"Ja,ja,ja, lo que pasa es que no ha encontrado a alguien especial, ya verás que cuando lo encuentre las cosas cambiarán"

"¿ Y que hay de nosotros?, ¿si encuentras alguien especial cambiará nuestro pacto?"

"Tu sabes que si, en eso quedamos"

"Si lo sé, ¿sabes?, me gustaría ser más como tú, poder hablar abiertamente con las chicas, darme a conocer un poco más"

"Pero si no te hace falta, más de la mitad de la escuela moriría porque las invitaras a salir Shaoran, eres el mejor partido de la Universidad, por eso hay más de una que me odia, ya estoy harta de recibir anónimos en mi locker por tu culpa"

Shaoran sonrió divertido

Lo que decía Satsuki tenia muchos fundamentos, Shaoran Li era el heredero del Clan más poderoso económicamente, no solo de China sino de todo Oriente, y obviamente quienes poseían magia sabían que ese Clan era el más renombrado dentro del Concilio de Hechieros de Oriente, pues más de las dos terceras partes de los Jefes del Concilio en su historia, habían pertenecido al Clan Li.

Además de esto, Shaoran era un chico sumamente atractivo, alto y delgado, con un cuerpo marcado detalladamente músculo a músculo gracias a sus entrenamientos en artes marciales, esgrima, natación y fútbol, entre otros deportes, su cabello lo llevaba en un corte similar al que usaba cuando niño, dándole un toque de rebeldía que lo hacia mucho más interesante aún, su mirada era capaz de petrificar a cualquier mujer, pues era una combinación de misticismo y madurez imposibles de encontrar en otro ser.

Aunque esos ojos mostraban en ocasiones tristeza, como si hubiera algo que recordará a momentos y no lo dejara ser feliz, pero de eso solo Mei Ling, Satsuki y la madre de Shaoran eran capaces de darse cuenta. Justo en ese momento Shaoran reflejaba esa mirada.

"¿Pasa algo Shaoran?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pues por que te quedaste con la mirada perdida como si recordarás algo, algo que te hace sentir triste"

"No, estas imaginando cosas"

"¿En serio?"

"Satsuki, si me pasará algo te lo diría"

"¿Seguro que no me ocultas nada?"

"Seguro"

La chica pensó que era momento de iniciar con su plan "Bien, te creo" – "Quería comentarte algo, tengo que salir de viaje dentro de dos semanas, me iré por seis meses a estudiar fuera Shaoran"

La noticia lo había sorprendido "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿a dónde iras'"

"Tengo que ir a Japón, hay unos cursos especiales que quiero tomar y solo se están impartiendo en la Universidad de Tokio, hace un mes mande mi solicitud para que me aceptaran y recibí su respuesta apenas"

"¿Japón?"

Shaoran no pudo evitar pensar en una persona que vivía en ese país y que recordaba como algo sumamente especial. Satsuki se dio cuenta de esto y se alegro, estaba segura de que su plan funcionaría.

"Si, de hecho supe que Mei Ling también hizo solicitud, aunque no se si fue aceptada también ¡¡¡sería genial que las dos nos acompañáramos a Japón!!"

"Vaya, que guardadito se lo tenían"

"Además" - dijo tomando un tono muy serio - "Quiero estar allá, pues he previsto que sucederán algunas cosas muy importantes"

Shaoran la miro con intriga - "¿A que te refieres Satsuki?"

"Shaoran, algo muy importante sucederá con respecto a la Magia y estoy segura que sucederá en Japón, tu sabes que tengo la facultad de tener premoniciones, y he visto que algo pasar

"¿Qué dices?"

"Ja,ja,ja, no lo sé, tal vez me equivoque, ya sabes que en otras ocasiones me ha pasado, no me hagas caso.....pero promete que me extrañarás"

".....Lo har

"Bien, ¿me llevas a casa?"

"De acuerdo"

Ambos abordaron el auto de Shaoran y se dirigieron a casa de Satsuki

A unos cuantos minutos de haber arrancado el auto Shaoran hablo "Satsuki, ¿has visto a alguna persona en esa premonición? Me refiero a alguien que tu conozcas"

"Mmmm, no, sólo he visto siluetas, lo único que se alcanza a distinguir es la luna reflejada en un lago"

Shaoran freno en seco

"AAAAYYYY!!! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas loco! Casi me matas del susto ¿por qué frenaste as'"

"Yo, yo he soñado con algo parecido"

"¡¿De verdad?!" – obviamente Satsuki ya sabia lo del sueño de Shaoran pues Mei Ling se lo había contado, pero trato de aparentar

"Si, aunque no pasa nada más, solo veo las siluetas y la luna, tal y como tu, pero siento una energía que antes he sentido aunque al mismo tiempo es diferente"

"Mmmmm, comienzo a creer que no estoy tan equivocada del todo"

"Si, al parecer no lo estas"

"¿Qué crees que sea Shaoran?"

"No estoy seguro, tal vez lo mejor será que yo también vaya contigo a Japón"

"¿Crees que sea necesario?"

"No quiero quedarme con la duda Satsuki, hablaré con mi madre y me iré contigo"

"Como quieras"

Por dentro Satsuki estaba que brincaba saltos de emoción "Lo logre, lo logre!!" pensaba felizmente

**--- Al día siguiente ---**

"_Atención, el vuelo 707 proveniente de Inglaterra acaba de aterrizar, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta B"_

"¿No es ese el vuelo de Eriol?"

"Si Tomoyo, vamos a recibirlo"

Ambas chicas se dirigieron velozmente hacia la puerta donde se había indicado que llegaría Eriol

Vieron como poco a poco aparecían los pasajeros provenientes de aquel vuelo y buscaban con la mirada a su amigo de la infancia

De repente Sakura sintió una presencia mágica muy fuerte acercarse y se emociono

Justo frente de ellas apareció un joven alto, delgado con un porte sumamente elegante y que dejaba ver a través de unos finos lentes, que lo hacían ver muy interesante, unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales reflejaban una sabiduría que distaba mucho de pertenecer a un chico de sus edad. Eriol se había convertido en un hombre extremadamente atractivo e interesante.

Inmediatamente se percato de la presencia de la chica, guiándose obviamente por la presencia mágica de la joven Card Master

Se acerco con una hermosa sonrisa y sin pensarlo abrazo a Sakura

"Eriol!!"

"Sakura!!"

Se separaron y se miraron sonriendo

"Realmente te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, mi pequeña amiga"

Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario, nunca por más veces que lo escuchara, se había acostumbrado a los piropos

"Tu también te ves bien Eriol"

Entonces el joven inglés se percato de la presencia de alguien más, una hermosa mujer que hizo que sintiera una sensación difícil de describir

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba con curiosidad, y se acerco.

"Buenos días Hiragizawa!!"

"¿Daidouji?"

La chica asintió con una sonrisa

Eriol quedo impresionado ante los cambios de la que fuera también su compañera de primaria, si bien sabía de ella por Sakura, y cuando niños estaba conciente de que era una niña bonita, los años sin duda alguna la habían convertido en una mujer sumamente atractiva para él, además de que conservaba ese aire angelical y tierno que la caracterizaban tanto y su voz se escuchaba clara y melodiosa.

Mientras pensaba esto Eriol reacciono tomando la mano de Tomoyo y dándole un beso, mostrando sus finos modales ingleses.

"Me da gusto verte Hiragizawa, y como somos viejos conocidos ¿qué te parece si me llamas por mi nombre?"

"Me parece bien, entonces llámame tu también por mi nombre, a mi también me da gusto verte"

Tomoyo parecía no tan impresionada de ver a Eriol, aunque obviamente le pareció un chico muy apuesto. Pero ella sabía de él más de lo que se imaginaba el propio Eriol y la misma Sakura.

"Bueno, ¿les parece si nos vamos a casa?"

"Si, esta bien Sakura, muero de curiosidad de ver mi nueva casa"

"Por cierto ¿vienes solo?"

Eriol se sorprendió por la pregunta de Tomoyo

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que pensé que seguramente Spinel y Ruby Moon te acompañarían"

"Ah! Es por ellos, lo que pasa es que yo les pedí que se quedaran arreglando unos asuntos, ellos llegaran en dos semanas, creo que será tiempo suficiente para arreglármelas con la decoración de la casa"

"Ah ya veo, entonces nosotras te ayudaremos ¿verdad Tomoyo?"

"Claro, además podemos pedirle a Touya, a Yukito y a los demás que nos ayuden"

"Tienes razón"

"Bueno, yo me adelanto al estacionamiento por el coche, los veo en la entrada del Aeropuerto" y sin decir más Tomoyo se fue, seguida por la mirada de Eriol

"¿Se refería a tu hermano?"

"Si, lo que pasa es que últimamente han salido juntos y llevan muy buena amistad, así es que si Tomoyo se lo pide él seguro lo hará, con ella mi hermano se transforma"

Eriol sintió algo raro al escuchar esto, pero no le tomo importancia "¿Entonces están saliendo?"

Sakura entendió a lo que se refería Eriol y riendo contesto "Ja,ja,ja, no en ese plan, simplemente Tomoyo gusta de salir con él porque le ayuda mucho con su carrera, pues él estudio lo mismo que ella esta estudiando ahora"

"Es cierto, ya me habías comentado eso, pero que despistado soy, ella estudia Diseño Gráfico"

"Así es, y terminando la carrera piensa hacer su especialidad en Diseño de Modas"

Eriol se quedo pensando en la pregunta de Tomoyo, el tono en que lo dijo le pareció que no era refiriéndose exactamente a sus guardianes, pero ¿cómo podría saber ella algo?....- "Son solo ideas tontas" – termino por decirse mentalmente Eriol – "Estoy seguro de que ella no podría enterarse de algo tan secreto en mi vida, no hay forma"

"¿Pasa algo Eriol?"

"No nada, solo es el cansancio del vuelo"

Pocos minutos después estaban en la salida, abordando el auto de Tomoyo y dirigiéndose a casa

**--- En algún lugar de Oriente---**

Dos siluetas se distinguen a través de la ventana de una vieja construcción, la luz de una vela los ilumina y se escucha una conversación.

"Entonces, ya es tiempo de mostrarnos a ellos"

"Si, y debemos ganarnos su confianza, no deben sospechar"

"¿Cuándo iremos a Japón?"

"En dos semanas"

"Tendremos que ocultar nuestro poder para pasar inadvertidos"

"Y ¿actuaremos de acuerdo al plan?"

"Si, ocasionaremos una que otra situación que obligará a la Card Master a mostrarnos sus poderes"

"Perfecto, la hora de probar el poder de la Card Master ha llegado"

"Así es, por fin, veremos si es capaz de derrotarnos y...... sobrevivir a su destino"

**Continuará......**

Notas de autora:

Bien, pues aquí tienen el primer capitulo de **Sueños...el destino de una card master**, ojalá les haya gustado y decidan seguir leyéndolo.

Espero que me manden su opinión, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos, reclamos, en fin, todo lo que quieran, ya saben que me encanta recibir reviews y espero que con este fic, rompa mi record de Reencuentros y Magia, mi anterior historia.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo

Nos leemos pronto

SaKuRa WeN


	2. Recuerdos de ti

**SUEÑOS....EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER**

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Si me pase en esta ocasión...casi tres meses sin actualizar!!!...no tengo perdón, y mi excusa aunque sencilla es la verdad ¡¡¡falta de inspiración!!!...verán.... tal vez podría haber escrito varias cosas (de hecho lo hice), pero....nada me convencía y si no me convencía a mi, seguramente a ustedes tampoco y es que los lectores se merecen lo mejor de nosotros y pues no quise publicar nada hasta no sentirme satisfecha con el capitulo ¿me perdonan?

Me da mucho gusto que de nuevo estén leyendo lo que escribo, de verdad es algo que me llena de alegría.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, considero que para ser el primer capítulo me fue bien, así que espero que me sigan mandando su opinión.

**Vi:** Muchas gracias por considerar buena la historia, ojalá este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

**Earane**: Yo tambien espero tener tanta suerte con este fic como con RYM, gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora, eso es un gran halago para mi, disfruta el capitulo.

**LemonBH:** Gracias por tu review, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

**Celina Sosa:** mi querida Celina, muchas gracias por seguir ahora esta nueva aventura, bueno temo decirte que las dudas que tienes sobre el capitulo anterio, aún no son resueltas pues son parte importante de la historia, espero que continúes mandándome tu opinión.

**Avin**: Que bueno que te parezca interesante la historia, trataré de hacerla más todavía...solo ten paciencia....¿de acuerdo?....gracias por tu review.

**Ann-Qu:** Sobre si Tomoyo tiene poderes la respuesta es no...por el momento no, pero tiene otras cualidades muy desarrolladas como la percepción y observación. Ojalá te guste lo que sigue.

**Princess Serenity:** NO, no quiero que me asustes!!!!, pero tendrás que aguantar un poquito los enredos que hago, es para darle emoción...aunque descuida este es un fic 100 S&S ok.

**Kala**: Me da gusto que la historia haya sido de tu agrado, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Yuen Chan:** Pues tarde un poco en actualizar amiga, pero es un gusto ver que me mandaste un review, yo trate de hacerlo con tu epilogo, pero las cosas en fanfiction no andaban bien, y no pude...pero te digo...te quedo excelente!!!!, me encanto...es un súper epilogo sin duda alguna digno de la gran autora que eres. Ojalá sigas leyendo esta historia y dándome tu opinión.

**Misao**: Perdón!!, Perdóooooon!!!....se que te choca que me tarde pero te juro que no podía escribir, es horrible sufrir de ausencia de inspiración, de verdad es horrible!!!.....pero bueno, ya esta este capitulo nuevo, espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo y mandando tu opinión como lo hiciste en RYM. Cuídate mucho.

**Perla**: Como en mi anterior fic, te agradezco tus comentarios, tus reviews por lo general son los más largos que he tenido y me gusta mucho, si, tal como lo dices es triste la separación de S&S, pero todo tiene un motivo...ya lo verás. Espero te guste este capitulo y me digas que te pareció.

**Cliocaliope**: Me da mucho gusto que me escribas y me des tu opinión como lo hacías en relación a lo de S&E, tal vez haya un poquito en este fic, eso aún no lo decido. Gracias por escribirme.

**Paili: **Gracias por decirme que te gusto la historia anterior y que ésta también te esta gustando, espero como dices mejorar los resultados que tuve con RYM, pero me es suficiente si tiene la misma aceptación. Ojalá vuelvas a escribirme.

**Delta63:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones sobre RYM y por esta nueva historia, espero sigas leyendo y dando tus comentarios.

**Y bueno, para que esperar más. Aquí los dejo con la continuación de esta historia......**

**OJO: Como hace mucho no actualizo, les recomiendo releer el capitulo 1, para que sigan más el hilo de la historia ok.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2**

**RECUERDOS DE TI**

Es de noche, la imagen de la luna reflejada en el lago es cada vez menos clara, la neblina esta cubriendo el lugar y nuevamente....esa presencia

"_MUESTRATE!!!"_

Se escuchan algunos ruidos....al parecer alguien ríe....ríe maliciosamente

"Son dos" – pensó y volvió a gritarles- "Vamos salgan ya!!! ¿ó es que me tienen miedo?"

Como respuesta recibió el primer ataque el cual logro esquivar de manera sorprendente, pero justo en ese momento....

"_¡¡Cuidado!!"_

Escucho una voz, una voz que no conocía pero que extrañamente sintió familiar y eso lo distrajo, recibiendo así un segundo ataque que le ocasionaba un dolor difícil de soportar

"¡¡¡Aghhhhh!!!"

"_¡¡NOOOOOO!!"_

"Joven Shaoran...Joven Shaoran!!!!despierte por favor!!!"

"Eh..¿qué...qué paso Wei?"

"Parece que ha tenido una pesadilla" contesto el mayordomo mirando a su amo con angustia

"No Wei no es una pesadilla, o tal vez si, porque ahora sentí que me atacaban, por eso desperté"

"Entonces, ¿es el mismo sueño de las otras noches?"

"Si Wei" – dijo con algo de desgano – ".... es necesario ir a Japón, necesito saber si este sueño es en verdad una premonición"

"Arreglare todo para el viaje"

"Gracias Wei, pero antes debo hablar con mi madre"

"Como usted ordene, con su permiso, en 30 minutos estará lista la comida"

"¿Comida?"

"Si joven, ya pasan de las 2 de la tarde..."

"¡¿Pero, por qué no me has despertado antes Wei?!" - pregunto algo contrariado, nunca se había levantado tan tarde, ni siquiera estando enfermo

"Su madre me dijo que era mejor que descansará, que le esperaban tiempos complicados"

Shaoran arrugo la frente – "¿Eso dijo?"

"Si"

"Veo que mi madre, ya ha hecho de las suyas" - murmuro el joven

"Disculpe joven?, no lo escuche"

"Nada, no es importante Wei, descuida"

El mayordomo salió de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de su joven amo con una leve sonrisa al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente, Shaoran no pudo evitar recordar su sueño, era la primera vez que sentía que lo atacaban, pero, el ataque para él no era tan importante, lo que hasta cierto punto le intrigaba era la voz que resonaba en su cabeza

"Esa voz, esa voz...¿quién será?....era una chica y se oía preocupada...no, no era Satsuki, ni Mei...¿entonces?"

Y pensando en su sueño el joven chino decidió darse una ducha para luego bajar a comer

**---Tomoeda, Japón ---**

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Eriol a Tomoeda, Sakura, Tomoyo y los demás, incluyendo a Keichi, se encontraban ayudando en la decoración y arreglo de la casa del joven Hiragizawa.

Le habían puesto mucho empeño, tan es así que en un solo fin de semana todo había quedado listo, bajo la estricta supervisión de la joven Daidouji

"¿Estas listo?" - pegunto la chica tapándole los ojos al joven ingles conduciéndolo al interior de su casa

"Si"

"Bien....aquí esta...¿qué te parece?" pregunto quitándole las manos de sus ojos para dejarlo ver

"Vaya, realmente eres muy buena, tal y como dijo Sakura"

"No es para tanto, además no lo hice yo sola, Touya me ayudo mucho para decidir ciertas cosas"

"Es cierto, me doy cuenta de que eres muy...allegada al hermano de Sakura"

El tono que empleo Eriol fue sutil, sin embargo perceptible para Tomoyo, que no entendía porque el chico inglés le había hablado así, como insinuando que entre ella y Touya había algo.....por qué si así lo fuera, ¿a él que debía importarle?

"Así es ¿qué te puedo decir?, es una persona especial para mi" – respondió la chica sinceramente

Y sin saber por qué razón, Eriol sintió un poco raro al escuchar las palabras de su amiga....pero ¿por qué?, bueno, no podía negarse a si mismo que al ver de nuevo a Tomoyo se impresiono muchísimo, físicamente era imposible que alguien no se fijara en ella, pero ¿eso era motivo suficiente como para sentir "eso" tan raro que estaba sintiendo?

"Me alegro por ti" - dijo tratando de disimular con una sonrisa la incomodidad que le había provocado la respuesta de Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo...." – una voz varonil la llamaba

"Disculpa Eriol, más tarde nos vemos ¿cenaras con nosotros verdad?"

"Si, claro, nos veremos............más tarde" ....."Vaya tenia tanta prisa que ni siquiera espero a que terminara de hablarle" - pensaba mientras veía como Tomoyo se alejaba acompañada de Touya Kinomoto

"Estoy seguro de que esos dos terminaran juntos"

Eriol volteo a mirar al dueño de esa voz, muy conocida para él

"¿Eh?"

"Ja,ja,ja....pero ¿por qué pones esa cara?, yo solamente hablo de mis sospechas"

"No sé a que te refieres..." – comentó tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir

"Si tu lo dices"

"Solo me sorprendió que dijeras eso sobre Tomoyo y Touya, considerando que después de todo son primos"

"Bueno, eso era lo que creíamos hasta hace apenas unos años...¿acaso no te contó Sakura?"

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas Yukito"

"Lo que pasa es que, Tomoyo es hija adoptada"

"¿Adoptada?"

"Si, hace cuatro años más o menos Sakura y Touya conocieron a su abuelo en persona y fue él quien les hablo de la situación de Tomoyo

"¿Y ella lo sabe?"

"Si, siempre lo ha sabido, y al contrario de lo que muchos harían, ella ha vivido feliz por serlo, ya que eso le demuestra lo mucho que la señora Sonomi la quiere"

"Entiendo....entonces ...."

"¿Entonces.....qué?"

"Nada Yukito, olvídalo, no es nada.....ya terminamos, ¿qué te parece si vamos afuera con los demás?"

"Esta bien...vamos" - y murmuro sin que nadie lo escuchará – "Creo que tendré que ayudarles un poquito, si no te molesta Yue"

Como respuesta solo recibió dentro de su interior un murmullo dándole a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera

**--- Al salir de la casa ---**

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, la verdad es que de no ser por ustedes hoy me estaría quedando a dormir en un hotel"

"Descuida Hiragizawa lo hicimos con gusto"

Todos los demás asintieron dándole razón a Keichi que había simpatizado inmediatamente con Eriol

"Muchas gracias Segawa"

"Bueno, ¿ahora que les parece si cenamos?"

"Lo sentimos Sakura, Yamasaki y yo ya teníamos planes"

"Si, también nosotros lo sentimos, debemos terminar nuestro proyecto"

"Que pena ¿pero tú si te quedas Keichi?"

"Claro que si Sakura"

"Bien mounstruo, resta dos personas menos, porque Tomoyo y yo iremos a cenar a otro lado, la verdad es que no quiero enfermarme con algo que tu hayas cocinado"

"QUE NO SOY UN MOUNSTRUO!!,.....y por si no lo sabes, la cena la preparo Tomoyo"

"¿Ah si?....BIEN!!!, entonces nos quedamos"

"HERMANOOO!!!"

"Ja,ja,ja...ya basta ustedes dos, mejor entramos a cenar"

"Ay Yukito, sinceramente no se como tú y Tomoyo aguantan a mi hermano"

Eriol observaba la situación, prestándole especial atención a la dueña de unos hermosos ojos violeta que sonreía divertida ante la pelea de los hermanos Kinomoto

"¿Es raro verdad?"

"¿Qué dices Segawa?"

"Si, es raro ver que Tomoyo y Touya aunque no lo digan, se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro"

Y entre dientes el joven ingles murmuro algo así como "....atraídos??"

**--- En Hong Kong, Mansión Li, casi media noche.-**

"¿Estas seguro de esto?"

"Si"

"Ya no puedo decirte si debes o no hacer las cosas, ya eres un hombre y confío en que sepas decidir lo mejor para todos"

"Lo haré"

"Debes estar preparado para lo que se presente"

"Estoy conciente de ello, madre"

"Hijo, es muy probable que te encuentres con situaciones difíciles, que te hagan remover viejas heridas"

Shaoran miro a su madre con inquietud ¿acaso ella sabía algo que él desconocía?, no sería raro, pues Ieran Li, además de tener una personalidad imponente poseía un poder mágico impresionante, y era famosa en todo Oriente por su facilidad para realizar hechizos con el fuego capaces de develar ciertos sucesos del futuro.

"¿A qué se refiere madre?"

"Lo mejor será que tú lo veas por tu mismo"

Y terminando esta frase Ieran Li salió de la habitación de su hijo, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos......y sus recuerdos.

"Japón, iré a Japón nuevamente"

Se tiro sobre su cama y se acomodo para poder leer recargado en unas cuantas almohadas, tomo el libro que había estado leyendo desde hace unos días y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura, no era un libro nuevo, ya lo había leído en otra ocasión, ¿hace cuanto?, no lo recordaba, pero, por alguna razón había tenido ganas de leerlo nuevamente y a pesar de haber pasado unos años desde que lo leyó casi podía recitarlo completo de memoria......

"_Cartas Mágicas, historia de poder y de deber" _era el titulo del libro, en él se hablaba de esos singulares objetos mágicos que solo pocos magos tenían el poder de crear y dominar.

Shaoran ya llevaba más de la mitad del libro, ahora que lo leía nuevamente una idea estaba surgiendo en su cabeza, y era la de él mismo crear otro juego de cartas como el que alguna vez creo Clow.

Estaba sumamente concentrado en esa idea cuando al dar vuelta a la hoja del libro apareció frente a sus ojos una foto, el chico la tomo para darle vuelta y al ver la imagen impresa en el papel fotográfico no pudo más que sonreír nostálgicamente

Acarició con su dedo anular la foto - "Sakura" - susurro y comenzó a recordar

_**--- Flashback---**_

Después de haber capturado a la carta "Vacio" y haberla convertido en "Esperanza" Sakura dijo a Shaoran lo que sentía por él, lo cual provoco en el chico una gran alegría al saberse correspondido.

Inmediatamente hizo los arreglos para regresar a estudiar a Japón, no hubo problemas con su madre, pero Mei Ling tuvo que regresar a China. Por otro lado Wei llego a vivir junto con él, como antes.

Todo iba muy bien, Sakura y él pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos (excepto las noches cuando él tenía que regresar a casa) y la mayoría de las veces estaba Tomoyo también, que no paraba de grabarlos o tomarles fotos, tanto que llego un momento en que ya ni se daban cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Cuando entraron a la secundaria tenían 12 años, al parecer el año escolar pintaba excelente, especialmente porque en esta ocasión a ambos les toco compartir escritorio.

Shaoran entro al equipo de futbol soccer y por su parte Sakura decidió pertenecer a las porristas tal y como había hecho en la primaria.

Llego el día de la final del campeonato de fútbol de secundarias, el equipo de Shaoran había llegado sin problemas gracias a él (es que siempre ha sido bueno en deportes u) y bueno, las porristas dado el evento tan especial al que asistían estrenarían uniforme.

Iban en camino al estadio junto con Tomoyo

"¿Nervioso?"

"Eh...para nada"

"Vamos Shaoran...¿ni siquiera un poquito'"

La forma en que Sakura le pregunto eso le había provocado una sonrisa, es que se veía tan tierna cuando hablaba así..."Mmm...esta bien...un poco"

"Lo sabía!!!" - decía triunfalmente

"¡y tú Sakura???"

"¿YO?...¿Tomoyo...por qué habría de estar nerviosa?....ya muchas veces me han visto hacer las coreografías con las chicas"

"Si es verdad, creo que no cuenta el hecho de que el estadio estará lleno, que lo televisaran, que se enfocaran en ti cuando hagas los ejercicios pues eres la porrista principal, además de que muchos saben que eres la novia de Li, el capitán del equipo favorito y el campeón de goleo...ah!!! se me olvidaba y pues que te verán con el traje nuevo....es cierto...creo que no hay motivo para que estés nerviosa"

Entonces Shaoran y Tomoyo cayeron en cuenta de que Sakura ya no caminaba a su lado y voltearon hacia tras

Ahí estaba, la chica que hasta hace unos momentos trataba de burlarse un poquito de los nervios de su novio....parada con miles de gotas cayendo por su nuca, mordiendo sus uñas con la boca y el color más pálido de una hoja de papel.

"¡¿Estas bien?!" – pregunto Shaoran entre preocupado y divertido por la expresión de su novia

"Eh...si, si no pasa nada" – contesto, tratando de recobrarse

"ji,ji,ji" – reía Tomoyo

"Y...¿cómo es ese traje que tanto andan escondiendo?"

Entonces Sakura recordó el traje de las porristas y cayo en cuenta de algo....sabía que a Shaoran no le gustaría mucho, si bien apenas tenia 12 años, Sakura podía presumir ya de comenzar a tener un cuerpo envidiable que no pasaba desapercibido por los chicos de su edad y mayores, lo cual en algunas ocasiones había provocado ciertos problemillas, debido a los celos del chico chino.

"Eh...es, bueno"

"Descuida Li, yo lo diseñe, ¡¡¡ya verás lo hermosa que luce Sakura!!!"

Por la mente de Shaoran pasaron por un segundo todos los trajes que la amiga de su novia le había diseñado a ésta para la captura de cartas y por lo bajo le susurro a Sakura - "Ya veo por qué no me dices nada, no la quieres hacer sentir mal"

"Eh, je,je,je...si, si es por eso"- contesto algo nerviosa

Cuando por fin llegaron a la parte de los vestidores, cada uno enfilo al suyo

"Sakura que no se te olvide, darme mi amuleto de buena suerte antes del partido"

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y dijo "¿En...enfrente de toda esa gente?

Shaoran sonrió, Sakura otra vez lucia tal y como un fantasma, pálida – ".....bueno, si quieres que ganemos"

"¡¡¡Claro que quiero que ganemos!!!, pero, pero..."

Entonces Shaoran hizo una expresión resignada - "...entenderé si no quieres que nos vean"

Tomoyo sabia perfectamente que todo era un chantaje por parte de Shaoran, era una faceta que tenia poco de haber descubierto en el novio de su mejor amiga y le causaba mucha diversión

"NO!!, no es eso...esta bien, te daré tu amuleto antes de iniciar al partido"

"Gracias"

Pocos minutos después, el equipo de Shaoran y sus contrincantes estaban calentando en el campo.

Pero un ruido comenzó a distraer a los jugadores, eran silbidos y gritos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Vaya Li, ¿qué no es esa Sakura?"

Entonces el chico volteo y miró hacia donde se oían los silbidos....era ella.... SAKURA....se veía tan hermosa, resaltaba de entre todas las demás porristas sin duda alguna, pero ese traje.....era ¿cómo decirlo?...estaba elaborado con mucho menos tela que el anterior, era un short pegado de color rojo, que hacia juego con una blusa color plata que se anudaba por encima del ombligo y se sujetaba en el cuello (tipo "halter"), tenía unas medias rojas y tenis plateados, los pompones portaban ambos colores y Sakura por ser la porrista principal, tenía una banda alrededor de su frente....se veía muy bien en verdad, todos los que la veían pasar no podían evitar verla....pero justo en ese momento el encanto de verla rodeada por miles de colores y flores (como si nadie más existiera) despareció y Shaoran se dio cuenta de que esos silbidos y gritos eran para ella...PARA SU SAKURA!!! que estaba siendo acosada por los tipos del otro equipo!!!

No lo pudo soportar.

"Espera LI!!!"

"NO Shaoran!!!, detente!!!"

De nada sirvieron los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo ni de la misma Sakura e incluso Tomoyo que había llegado al ver lo que pasaba

Shaoran se había ido encima de un tipo que cuando llego estaba a punto de tomar a Sakura por un brazo y sin pensarlo le soltó un golpe, para que decir lo demás, al final de todo, el pobre chico quedo tirado en el suelo y resulta que era el capitán del equipo contrario y su estrella principal.

Obviamente las autoridades tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas y decidieron que lo mejor era...expulsar a Li.

"Es lo mejor joven Li, así los equipos quedaran en igualdad y será una final más justa, dado que usted se ha encargado de mandar a la enfermería al capitán y estrella de sus rivales"

"También le tengo que pedir, que abandone el campo, no puede estar aquí"

"MGHHH" - fue lo que el árbitro obtuvo como respuesta

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban junto a él, pero a cierta distancia, sabían perfectamente que cuando Shaoran estaba enojado era mejor tenerlo de lejos

Shaoran tomó sus cosas, nadie del equipo se atrevió a reclamarle nada, le tenían miedo.

Pasó por un lado de Sakura, la miró algo avergonzado diciéndole - "Perdóname por hacer este teatrito" - y se fue

Sabia que ella se tenía que quedar, era la porrista principal, pero de pensar otra vez que esos tipos la verían con ese traje haciendo sus coreografías le estaban dando ganas de regresarse, pero...algo lo detuvo, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano, volteo y era ella.

"Yo me voy contigo"

"Pero, tú eres la porrista principal"

"Y tu el jugador estrella del equipo...si el equipo puede jugar sin ti, las porristas pueden bailar sin mi" – dijo guiñándole un ojo – "Además, a quien yo tengo que darle ánimos es a ti y a nadie más" – después de esto le dedico una sonrisa

Ambos se quedaron mirando tiernamente, sonriéndose y tomados de ambas manos.

"Oh!!!se ven divinos!!!!"

El hermoso momento se acabo.

"¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!" – dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Por favor, por favor, déjenme tomarles una foto con sus uniformes, es que se ven soñados!!!"

Esa "foto", se convirtió en una sesión de fotos "Sakura y Shaoran, Sakura sola, Shaoran solo, etc.", pero al final ya cansados de posar para su amiga decidieron irse a sus casas, no sin antes pasar por el parque pingüino.

Shaoran fue a comprar unas paletas heladas para los tres, mientras Tomoyo cambiaba la memoria de su cámara digital, Sakura estaba recargada en un árbol y miraba hacia los columpios.

Shaoran se acerco a Tomoyo "Tomoyo...¿me prestarías tu cámara?"

"Si, claro, ten"

La joven Daidouji quiso preguntar pero Shaoran solo se limito a decirle con un ademán que no hiciera ruido y entonces, le tomo una foto a Sakura.

"Déjame verla... Oh, Shaoran es una foto bellísima!!!"

"Tienes que darme una copia de ella"

"Hoy mismo las bajaré a mi lap top y la enviaré a tu correo electrónico"

"Ah Shaoran, ya regresaste" – se escucho decir a Sakura

"Si, aquí esta tu paleta"

"Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a casa, tengo que trabajar en estas fotos"- comento Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a Li – "Los veo mañana, ¡te llamo al rato Sakura!"

"Si, esta bien, ve con cuidado Tomoyo"

"¿Te llevo a casa?"

"Si, pero con la condición de que te quedes a cenar"

"Sakura, ya sabes que tu hermano..."

La chica no lo dejo continuar...."Mi hermano no estará mucho tiempo, dormirá en la casa de Yukito esta noche"

"Esta bien"

Y así se dirigieron a casa de la familia Kinomoto

Era cierto, la foto era hermosa, Sakura estaba recargada en el árbol, apoyada en sus dos manos que se cruzaban por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, volteada hacia el lado izquierdo con mirada soñadora y el viento ondeaba su cabello, casi se podía apreciar su aura mágica, su imagen era casi etérea, como un ángel.

_**--- Fin de flashback---**_

Y era esa misma foto la que había encontrado Shaoran en su libro, aquella foto que él le había tomado a Sakura y a pesar de haber sido hace tanto tiempo lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

"Aún eres parte de mi" – decía en voz baja Li – "¿me recordarás como yo lo hago?"

Y pensando en la bella chica de ojos verdes y teniendo la foto agarrada como si fuera un valioso tesoro, se quedo dormido.

**--- Al día siguiente, en la Universidad de Tokio ---**

"Bien chicos, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos un nuevo estudiante en el aula, le pido por favor que pase al frente y se presente con la clase"

Eriol se levanto de su asiento que estaba a un lado de Sakura y enfrente de Keichi, se apresuró a ir al frente de la clase y comenzó con su presentación.

"Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, vengo de Inglaterra, de la Universidad de Oxford"

Se escuchaban comentarios por el salón

"Oíste, viene de Oxford"

"Debe de ser un chico muy listo"

"O millonario"

"Y además es guapísimo"

El profesor carraspeo un poco – "Podrían dejar que el joven Hiragizawa siga con su presentación?...gracias, continúe por favor"

El chico asintió cortésmente y prosiguió – "vine a estudiar a la Universidad de Tokio ya que aquí es donde se encuentran los mejores diseñadores gráficos y creativos del mundo y como yo quiero especializarme en publicidad, tomaré algunos cursos que en mi país no se imparten y compartiré las materias normales que me hacen falta con ustedes"

"Muchas gracias joven Hiragizawa"

Eriol volvió a sentarse en su lugar y no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amiga de la infancia que le respondió de la misma manera....para Keichi no paso desapercibida esa acción, al igual que para dos chicas que murmuraban por lo bajo.

"Vaya, parece que Sakura se quedará otra vez con el chico más guapo de la escuela"

"Si, no entiendo que le ven, es tan simple"

"Señorita Monohui, señorita Tenchen, ¿puedo continuar con mi clase?"

"Si, lo sentimos profesor"

Esas dos chicas eran las más intrigosas de la Universidad, si bien era cierto que eran lindas, su belleza podía equipararse al tamaño de su envidia y mala fe hacia Sakura, pertenecían al equipo de porristas y siempre trataban de hacerle imposible la vida a la Card Master.

Aunque sin resultado alguno, pues Sakura siendo tan distraída e inocente, ni siquiera captaba algunas indirectas o comentarios satíricos que hacían.

El día transcurrió sin mayor problema, Sakura, Keichi y Eriol estudiaban juntos casi en todas las clases y al llegar una hora libre decidieron ir a tomar un café a la cafetería del campus.

"¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela Eriol?"

"Es muy agradable, me gusta que tenga tantos espacios abiertos y con áreas verdes"

"Si, eso hace que te sientas más a gusto ¿no es así?, hace más fácil la ardua tarea de estudiar"

"Ja, ja, ja ...mira quien lo dice, el joven cuyo nombre es sinónimo de diez"

"Sakura no me molestes con eso de nuevo"

"¿A que se refieren?" – pregunto con curiosidad

"Bueno Eriol, déjame presentarte a Keichi Segawa, el estudiante con mejor promedio de nuestro curso, un promedio que esta por demás decirlo pero es perfecto" – decía Sakura haciendo el ademán de tener un micrófono y hablando solemnemente como presentando a un artista importante – "Además de que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer y candidato a ser seleccionado nacional para la escuadra japonesa de menores de 20 años"

"Sakura, ya basta" – decía un Keichi algo sonrojado

"Y es considerado el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, bueno, eso salió en una encuesta que hicieron unas chicas que estudian Marketing"

"Oh no....tú también Tomoyo...por favor, ¡¡¡no te unas a Sakura en esto!!!"

Eriol reía divertido – "Vaya, veo que eres el chico perfecto"

"NO es para tanto Hiragizawa....es solo que a ellas les encanta molestarme, pero ya verán....ya no seré el más listo ni nada eso"

"Ja, como si fuera fácil ¿Cuántas veces nos has dicho lo mismo?.....¡¡¡MILLONES!!! y no puedes evitarlo, es tu naturaleza ser así"

"Pues si...pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?"

"Nada, tal y como dijo Sakura es tu naturaleza, como la de ella tener problemas con matemáticas pero ser excelente en los deportes"

"Touche!!!.....ja ja,ja, ¡¡¡ya hay alguien que me ayudará a molestarte!!!" - decía contento Keichi

"Oh no....mejor me voy, tengo que ir por unas cosas a la biblioteca ¿me acompañas Tomoyo?.....nos vemos en clase"

"Huyes cobarde!!!!.....esta bien te vemos en un rato"

"Nos vemos en clase, pequeña Sakura"

A Keichi no le hizo mucha gracia eso de "pequeña Sakura", pero no podía evitar ver que Eriol era una excelente persona además de poseer un poder mágico excepcional - "él se la merece más que yo" – pensaba un tanto triste, pero enseguida noto que Eriol lo miraba fijamente como leyéndole la mente, iba a decir algo, pero el joven inglés se le adelanto.

".....Por lo que me ha contado Sakura, tu también perteneces al Circulo de Magia de Japón"

"Así es"

"Dominas un Shikigami, ¿verdad?, esa es magia muy antigua"

"Si, lo es, mi familia por generaciones lo ha hecho y bueno, tu sabes.... dicen que con las generaciones el poder se va incrementando, pero, creo que en mi caso no es cierto je,je,je"

"Yo no pienso así, me doy cuenta de que tienes un poder mágico impresionante pero que no lo has podido dominar a la perfección, por eso no sientes que sea tanto....tengo algunos libros que tal vez te ayuden, además de que sé uno que otro truco para Shikigamis" – dijo Eriol

"¿Tú...tú también dominas uno?"

"No, pero uno de los mejores amigos de mi antigua encarnación el Mago Clow si lo hacia"

"Su mejor amigo eh...¿y como se llamaba?"

"Dansuke Segawa"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi querido Segawa....las casualidades no existen, es algo de lo que tenemos que platicar tu y yo largamente" – comento en tono serio Eriol

"Entiendo, ¿te parece que vaya a tu casa por la tarde?"

"Muy bien, esta tarde y las que vienen....tenemos que estar preparados"

"¿Preparados?"

"Si, muchas cosas sucederán en poco tiempo y tenemos que estar listos para ayudar"

"¿Ayudar?...no entiendo Hiragizawa...¿por qué me hablas así, tan misteriosamente?"

"Paciencia, es lo único que te pido por el momento, poco a poco te darás cuenta cual es tu papel en todo lo que vendrá"

Keichi se quedo confundido, por un momento casi le pareció ver como a través de Eriol se veía la imagen de otro hombre, un hombre muy parecido al inglés pero que llevaba el cabello largo amarrado por la parte de atrás, además de que el tono de su voz, se había modificado en cierta manera.

"Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos dirigiendo al salón, no quiero perderme la siguiente clase" – dijo volviendo a ser el mismo Eriol de siempre

"Eh...si, si vamos"

Eriol sonrió ampliamente y le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a Keichi – "Eres un ser muy especial, si no existiera Li, tú serías el indicado para compartir la vida con Sakura" – pensaba

**--- En la biblioteca ---**

"Sakura, me tengo que ir, ya comenzó mi clase y creo que también la tuya"

"Esta bien Tomoyo, ve tú, yo tengo que encontrar estos libros antes"

"Pero...."

"Descuida si no llego, Eriol o Keichi me pasaran los apuntes"

Tomoyo hizo una expresión algo reprobatoria, pero no pudo hacer nada más

"Vaya, esto de buscar antecedentes históricos de 3 diferentes tipos de escritura, es algo cansado....veamos, obligatorio es el japonés, el que me toco por azar es el ingles, ¡¡¡Eriol me puede ayudar sin duda!!! Y uno que yo elija....creo que el más fácil debe ser el chino...si, haré mi trabajo con esos tres tipos de escritura"

Entonces la chica tuvo que buscar libros relacionados con China

"Mmmm, hay mucha información sobre la escritura China, veamos que dice aquí, ah que interesante...mmm, wuaw, eso si que no me lo hubiera imaginado........."

Tomo otro libro e inmediatamente sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, no había visto el titulo del libro, lo había tomado por equivocación – "Dinastía Li, personajes, historia y árbol genealógico"

Las manos le temblaban – "¿estará él?" – se preguntaba, vio la edición del libro, no tenia más de 2 años, entonces seguramente Shaoran debía aparecer en él.

La razón le decía que no leyera nada de eso ¿para qué recordar algo que la entristecía?

Pero, la curiosidad de su corazón pudieron más.

En las primeras páginas estaba el árbol genealógico por generaciones y generaciones....realmente era impresionante que tan antigua era la familia a la que pertenecía Shaoran.

Hasta que por fin lo encontró.....ahí estaba su nombre, saliendo de la unión de Ieran Li y Hien Li, junto con los nombres de sus cuatro hermanas.

"Aquí esta"

Entonces siguió buscando, ver su nombre no era suficiente, seguramente habría más y entonces llego a algunas páginas donde comenzaban las biografías de los personajes más destacados del Clan...¿pero Shaoran?...era demasiado joven para aparecer ahí ¿o no?...Sakura decidió continuar.

Y casi, como por un acto mágico, pasando las páginas se detuvo en la exacta.

"Shaoran Li" , se podía leer en grandes letras y su fotografía estaba en la parte de abajo, una fotografía en la que se veía que tenia unos 15 años – "vaya no ha cambiado mucho"

Y comenzó a leer

Shaoran Li, el más joven de esta dinastía, actualmente se encuentra en entrenamiento para tomar la jefatura de su Clan y en un futuro ser el dirigente del Concilio de Oriente (faltaba las palabras "de hechiceros" – pensó Sakura), forma parte del Circulo de China dedicado a ver las mejores opciones para llevar al corriente problemas económicos, políticos, sociales y culturales del país (falto mágicos). A pesar de su corta edad es uno de los personajes de esta dinastía con más poder y responsabilidades.

Sakura cerro el libro, no podía continuar- "Responsabilidades, si....responsabilidades" ...

Y entonces la chica de ojos verdes no pudo evitar remontarse al pasado

_**---Flashback---**_

Un día después del partido aquel en el que habían expulsado a Shaoran habían quedado de verse en el parque pingüino.

Sakura esperaba a Shaoran en los columpios y raramente él llego después de ella.

"No te ves muy bien....¿pasó algo?...ah ya se!!!....sigues apenado por lo que paso en el partido, ya te dije que no te preocupes, no pasa nada y seguramente los chicos del equipo lo entenderán"

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces?"

Shaoran no la miraba, eso era raro

"Shaoran, me estas preocupando, por favor dime...."

"Sakura...."

"Dime..."

"Bueno, ayer,.....ayer hable con mi madre"

"Que bien ¿y cómo esta?, oh ¿le ha pasado algo?" – pregunto afligida

"No, no te preocupes ella esta bien"

"Que bueno....tus hermanas entonces"

"No, no para nada"

Shaoran decidió sentarse en el columpio de al lado y sin querer miro a Sakura de reojo, con lo que ella se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos un tanto irritados, como si hubiera llorado

"¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?"

"Eh...ah una basurita"

"¿En los dos?"

"Mghhh"

"Y bien?..." – trataba de animarlo Sakura – "¿me vas a contar? O prefieres que vayamos al parque de diversiones y allá me lo dices"

"NO, creo que lo mejor es hablar aquí"

"Te escucho"

Sakura noto que Shaoran le estaba costando trabajo decirle lo que pasaba, estaba nerviosa pero trato de ocultarlo para ayudarlo de esa manera a que le fuera más fácil hablar.

"Bueno, tu sabes que pertenezco a una familia muy importante en mi país"

"Si, la más importante, eso lo se"

"Y que al ser tan importantes, pues hay muchas cosas por hacer, los integrantes de la familia tenemos muchos deberes y sobre todo responsabilidades con el Clan"

"Si, deberes y responsabilidades"

Shaoran suspiro, hasta el momento lo que había dicho era algo que Sakura vagamente sabía y continuo – "la cabeza del Clan, debe preparase por un periodo de 6 a 7 años antes de asumir la jefatura y bueno, casi siempre el Jefe del Clan LI esta destinado a ser el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"

"Vaya, eso no lo sabía...entonces hay un Concilio de Hechiceros"

"Si...esta conformado por Círculos Mágicos pertenecientes a cada país de la zona"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, como te decía, el Jefe del Clan debe preparase mucho, las actividades que tiene que llevar a cabo en su entrenamiento son desgastantes, agotadoras y sobre todo absorbentes, no dejan tiempo para nada más, ni siquiera para...para estar con las personas que quiere"

"Que mal....no imagino lo feo que ha de ser no tener tiempo para estar con los seres que amas"

"Si....yo tampoco, pero.... tengo que hacerlo, soy el único hombre en la familia"

Entonces Sakura reacciono, sintió que el mundo entero se le caía ¿cómo había sido tan despistada?, sabía perfectamente que el chico chino era el Heredero del Clan más importante de Oriente ¿cómo pudo creer que podía vivir una vida normal a su lado?, pero entonces ¿por qué el había estado con ella, por qué había regresado si sabía que tarde o temprano se iría de nuevo?...."Tonta, se dijo a si misma, regreso porque me quiere,..... sus ojos, debe haber estado llorando mucho por qué no quiere hacerlo, tengo que apoyarlo"

Trato de aparentar unas fuerzas que estaba muy lejos de sentir, reprimió las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y con voz un tanto temblorosa habló – "¿Cuándo te vas?"

Shaoran la miró con dolor, por fin lo había comprendido, se separarían nuevamente y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. "Pasado mañana"

"¿Tan pronto?" – la voz de Sakura ya no podía disimular más su tristeza

"Si, debí comenzar con el entrenamiento hace un mes, pero....pensé que si lo evitaba tal vez no me obligarían hacerlo.....No quiero separarme de ti"

Sakura lo miro con sus enormes ojos verdes inundados por lágrimas – "Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas"

Shaoran se levanto del columpio se puso frente a ella, la tomo de las manos e hizo que ella se levantara también.

"Quiero que sepas que siempre te tendré presente y que nunca olvidare este sentimiento tan especial que tenemos"

"Shaoran, yo...."

El chico no la dejo seguir, tenia que decirle lo que sentía – "A pesar de la distancia y de todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino, sé que estaremos juntos siempre, lo sé Sakura"

"YO...yo también lo sé"

"Sé que es injusto que me vaya ahora, yo quisiera quedarme contigo, pero sabes que tengo deberes y responsabilidades con mi familia"

"Lo entiendo...pero, ¿seguiremos en contacto verdad?"

"Si claro, tal vez pueda venir algunos días en vacaciones, la verdad no se si tenga, pero lo haré, y nos escribiremos por correo electrónico, y por correo normal"

"Podemos ponernos de acuerdo y conectaros a una misma hora para platicar por el chat" – decía una Sakura un poquito más animada

"Si, ¿lo ves?, nada nos separará"

"Si...NADA"

Pero, nada de eso pudo pasar, los entrenamientos eran tan absorbentes que los únicos minutos disponibles que tenia Shaoran en el día eran para comer, y en la noche estaba muy cansado. Su jornada empezaba a las 5 de la mañana y terminaba a las 11 de la noche, era mucho desgaste.

Aún así los primeros meses trato de comunicarse con Sakura por las noches a través de Internet, pero las cosas no funcionaban, era muy difícil que Sakura se conectara a esas horas y que Li se mantuviera despierto.

Finalmente la última conversación que tuvieron fue a través del chat con video y voz.

"Hola Sakura"

"Hola Shaoran"

"Te veo triste ¿qué pasa?"

Entonces la chica no pudo más – "Es todo, es la casa, la escuela, el equipo, mi hermano, mi papá....Tomoyo se fue a un curso en Francia...me siento sola Shaoran"

Le partía el corazón verla así – "Vamos Sakura, sabes que puedes contar conmigo"

La chica sonrió levemente - "Si, pero...."

Se sintió culpable – "Lo sé, pero es que mi entrenamiento"

"Descuida Shaoran, sé que es muy pesado, lo comprendo, pero no por eso dejo de querer estar más contigo, cada día que pasa te extraño más y todo se esta complicando, la verdad no se que hacer"

"Yo siento lo mismo, tú sabes que si por mi fuera estaría en Tomoeda, pero, las cosas no son así"

"Si....pero, no dejo de pensar, bueno, es idea un poco tonta que ha acudido a mi mente"

"¿Qué idea?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que cada vez que hablo contigo como hoy, el día siguiente es peor que el anterior, soy feliz cuando hablamos como ahora, pero al momento que te desconectas, me siento más triste que antes"

"Lo sé, siento lo mismo"

"Y bueno, pensé ¿cómo hacer que ya no duela?...."

"Es imposible"

"Si, pero es posible no tener el día después de la platica y por lo tanto un día más triste que antes ¿me explico?"

Shaoran sintió que el corazón y el estómago se le hacían nudo - "¿quieres decir que no quieres que nos volvamos a hablar?"

Sakura lloraba – "Vez, es una tontería, mejor olvídalo, ¿no se como se me pudo ocurrir eso?"

"Sakura ..¿todavía me quieres?"

"Claro que si....¿y tu?"

"Por supuesto y por eso mismo no quiero que sufras, no quiero saber que después de que hablamos te vas a sentir más y más triste, no lo soportaría.... Sakura, no quiero hacerte daño"

"Pero, yo no quiero que dejemos de tener contacto"

Shaoran había tomado ya una decisión, Sakura lo noto enseguida al verlo en el monitor – "Tal vez, es lo que debemos hacer, yo tampoco quiero, pero tal vez es lo mejor, así tu ya no sufres al despedirnos y yo no me siento mal por saber que estas así por mi culpa"

"Pero Shaoran...yo..yo te quiero"

"Yo también y siempre lo haré"

"Entonces....?"

"...Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que me esperes"

"Yo, yo lo haría"

"Lo sé, pero sería injusto, creo que lo mejor es despedirnos como buenos amigos"

"Pero, tú dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos, que lo sabías"

"Si, y si estoy en lo cierto, el destino y el tiempo harán que nos volvamos a encontrar y que podamos estas juntos nuevamente"

La chica comprendió entonces – "Tienes razón, no quiero, pero sé que es lo mejor para los dos"....."Por favor cuídate mucho, prepárate bien, tienes que ser el mejor eh!!!, no te perdonare si no lo haces porque estamos sacrificando nuestra relación para que te dediques de tiempo completo a tu entrenamiento" – comento tratando de verse un tanto tranquila

"Y tu por favor sigue con las porristas, eres muy buena en eso, estudia mucho y sé fuerte, entrena mucho con las cartas y sé feliz"

"Tu también y si encuentras....si encuentras..."

"No lo digas....pero, tu también"

"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"

"Hasta siempre, Sakura Kinomoto"

"Hasta siempre, Shaoran Li"

Y esa fue su última conversación

Sus deberes y responsabilidades habían separado a Shaoran de Sakura, y tal vez para siempre ¿o no?

_**--- Fin del flashback---**_

Sakura seguía en la biblioteca sumida en sus recuerdos ..."Shaoran"- susurró y entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba

"Veo que estas algo ocupada"

Enseguida Sakura cerró el libro y lo puso debajo de los demás para que no vieran lo que estaba leyendo

"Ese parecía ser un libro interesante Sakura"

"No, no tanto Eriol...¿qué haces aquí?""

"Pues termino la clase y me preocupo que no llegarás, encontré a Tomoyo y me dijo que te había dejado aquí...¿estas bien?"

"Si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" – decía la chica mientras guardaba apresurada los libros

"Por nada, vamos ya, nos esperan Segawa y Tomoyo afuera"

"Si vamos"

"Mi querida Sakura ¿a quien quieres engañar?" – pensaba el chico cuando la joven paso a su lado y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo fuera de la biblioteca

**--- En algún lugar de Occidente ---**

"¿Estas seguro??"

"Si"

"Debemos ir a Japón de inmediato"

"¿Lo crees conveniente?"

"Por supuesto, seguramente me necesitará"

"No puedes evitar que se cumpla su destino"

"No, pero puedo ayudarla a enfrentarlo"

"El destino de una card master.....vaya, cosas grandes van a suceder"

**Continuará.....**

Notas de autora:

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?, Ahora ya saben como fue la separación de Sakura y Shaoran, espero que les haya agradado.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, en fin, todo lo que me quieran decir, ya saben que me encanta recibir reviews.

¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo y Touya?

¿A qué se referirá Eriol diciendo que Keichi tendrá que ayudar?

En el siguiente capitulo prometo más suspenso, recuerdos y un poco de romance....todavía falta...esto apenas esta comenzando.

Prometo actualizar más rápido....¡¡¡¡¡oh musas de la inspiración vengan a mi!!!! (espero que alguna musa tenga apariencia de hombre y se parezca a Brad Pitt, je,je,je)

Nos leemos pronto

SUERTE

SaKuRa WeN


	3. Extrañas relaciones

EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER 

¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, pues creo que en esta ocasión las musas llegaron e hicieron su trabajo más rápido je, je, je.

Con la buena noticia de que actualice este fic antes de lo que tenía planeado y espero que les guste como va quedando.

Les debo una disculpa, recibí una review en donde me comentan que mi ortografía no se entiende...perdón! a veces por escribir rápido no me fijo, de verdad lo siento, espero que este capitulo sea mejor en ese sentido.

Como siempre les doy las gracias por leer esta historia que sin duda alguna es un trabajo dedicado a ustedes.

Mis agradecimientos en esta ocasión para:

**Serenity princess**: Efectivamente, a lo mejor no falta mucho para el reencuentro de SyS, pero sobre si esto es un TyT...mejor sigue leyendo ok. Gracias por escribir

**Celina Sosa**: Todas tus sospechas son bien fundadas, que bueno que sigas leyendo la historia y mandándome tu opinión, espero noticias tuyas eh!

**My Baby Girl**: Bien pues las musas llegaron y aquí esta el resultado de su visita, espero te agrade y me lo has saber.

**Sango Chan95**: Gracias por decir que te han gustado los capítulos que llevo hasta ahora, ojalá éste sea de tu agrado.

**Cliocaliope:** Muchas gracias, de verdad recibir noticias tuyas da gusto, y que bueno que te agrade como llevo la historia y como la estoy tratando de redactar...aunque de vez en cuando se me va algo por allí o por allá...bueno gajes del oficio je,je,je...espero te guste este capitulo.

**Miki Matsura**: Vaya! Si que me sorprendió eso de que lloraste en el cyber café, bueno, te prometo que con este capitulo no sucederá eso, gracias por tu review.

**Misao: **Amiga! Gracias por seguir tolerando las ideas locas de esta mujer atolondrada (osea yo), ja,ja,ja...bien, espero te guste y que ahora si no me haya tardado tanto como para que tengas que releer los capítulos anteriores, espero tu opinión ¿ok?

**Yuen Chan**: Me dio tanto gusto ver tu review, de verdad, estaba preocupada por no haber podido escribirte un review en el epilogo, pero bueno, a veces pasa eso...gracias por decir que va bien la historia, viniendo de ti es un súper halago, ojala este capitulo te parezca bueno ...espero comentarios ¿de acuerdo?

**Vi**: Perdón! Por el atraso del anterior capitulo, traté de que éste no tardara tanto, digo, el pasado fueron tres meses y éste tres semanas, buen avance ¿no, ojalá sigas mandándome tu opinión, gracias por escribir.

**Hoshi**: Gracias por esa buena vibra y el cruce de dedos...creo que funcionaron, actualice más rápido de lo que planeaba...espero te guste como va quedando la historia, házmelo saber por favor.

Kretyi: Espero que en esta ocasión no tengas problema para entender lo que escribo, a veces como dije al principio en mi afán por escribir rápido no me doy cuenta de errores en la ortografía, además de que fanfiction no reconoce algunas letras en ciertas ocasiones...muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Y bueno, para qué esperar más, los dejo con este nuevo capitulo.

¡¡¡Que lo disfruten!

**CAPITULO 3**

**EXTRAÑAS RELACIONES**

La luna apenas se divisaba a través de la neblina. El lago casi era imperceptible a la vista.

"Otra vez" 

Una lucha. Dos contra uno...¡¡¡Algo realmente cobarde!

"_¿Qué esta pasando?"_

De repente, a unos metros de donde se encontraba se logró distinguir el brillo de un objeto.

"Ese báculo de nuevo" 

De repente se escucho la voz de una chica

"_¡¡Cuidado!"_

"Satsuki...Satsuki!"

Entonces salió de su trance

"¿Eh..qué...qué pasó?"

"Eso es lo que queremos saber, estábamos hablando sobre el viaje a Japón y de repente te quedaste como ida"

"Lo siento Mei"

"¿Fue una visión?"

"¿Qué dices Shaoran?...Es verdad!...¿¿¿acaso viste algo de nuevo Satsuki?"

"Si...otra vez Mei, la misma situación, pero ahora...sucedió algo que antes no pasaba...escuche la voz de una chica...y se oía muy alarmada"

Shaoran se quedo pensando, ¿sería posible que Satsuki hubiera escuchado la misma voz que él?...

"¿Reconociste su voz?" – pregunto el joven con seriedad

"No"

"¿Y qué decía?" – quiso saber Mei Ling

"Estaba preocupada, tratando de ayudar a alguien, le decía que se cuidará"

Shaoran entonces acabo de confirmarlo, efectivamente su sueño y esa visión de Satsuki eran lo mismo, no cabía duda, se trataba de una premonición...

Lo extraño es que Shaoran nunca antes había tenido una y de hecho entre sus muchos poderes, no se encontraban el poder tener visiones o premoniciones, era sin duda algo muy extraño e inquietante a la vez.

Mei Ling noto enseguida la perturbación en su primo – "¿Pasa algo Shaoran?"

"No, no es nada Mei, solo me preocupo un poco que Satsuki tuviera esta visión tan repentinamente, nunca antes había pasado, por lo general ella sabe cuando va a suceder y se prepara, pero..."

"Pero en esta ocasión fue tan fuerte que no tuve tiempo...Shaoran, Mei, no cabe duda, algo muy fuerte nos espera en Japón"

"Vaya! Que emocionante, siempre que vamos a Japón tenemos unas aventuras fenomenales!...no puedo creer que faltan dos días para estar allá!"

"Mei Ling, no debes tomar las cosas tan a la ligera"

"Ay Shaoran, tú todo lo arruinas con tu seriedad...debes ser más despreocupado"

"Como si fuera tan fácil"

Satsuki solo contemplaba la conversación de los primos Li observando detenidamente las reacciones de Shaoran – "No cabe duda, Shaoran esta muy nervioso" - pensaba

**--- Al siguiente día Tomoeda, Japón, viernes por la tarde ---**

"¿Y cómo vas con tus entrevistas?"

"Ay...tengo que apurarme, tenía un mes para hacerlo, pero apenas logre juntar toda la información y tengo que capturarla toda en un solo archivo, por eso empecé hoy"

"¿Cuándo lo tienes que entregar?"

"Este lunes"

"¿Este lunes, pero Sakura, ¿¿¿crees que puedas terminar de pasar todo a tiempo, la verdad no me gustaría que tuvieras que repetir lo del semestre pasado, ya sabes, las 48 horas enteras sin despegarte de tu máquina, sólo lograba hacer que comieras unos cuantos refrigerios" – comento preocupada Tomoyo – "recuerda, estabas tan agotada que te quedaste dormida y no llegaste a tu clase para entregar el trabajo que tanto cansancio te provoco"

"Descuida Tomoyo" – contesto la card master tomándose la nuca con su mano derecha mano y sonriendo ante lo que le acababa de recordar Tomoyo - "Eriol me esta ayudando, de hecho por eso estoy trabajando hoy, en un rato vendrá a entregarme lo que él ha hecho y yo no tengo más que juntar ambos archivos, cálculo que a lo mucho me dormiré como a las 11 de la noche y así podré tener libre todo este fin de semana, y te podré acompañar mañana a recoger a tía Sonomi al aeropuerto"

"Que bueno Sakura"

"Si la verdad es que Eriol me ha ayudado mucho, no se que haría sin él"

"Si, casi no se ha separado de ti, me recuerda mucho a la forma en la que te trataba Keichi cuando eran novios, dime ¿hay romance en puerta?" – pregunto la chica con picardía

"¿Qué, no, para nada, Eriol y yo solo somos amigos" – contesto, escribiendo rápidamente en su lap top y mirando el monitor

"Pues yo creo que él tiene un interés en ti mucho mayor que el de cualquier amigo"

"Ay Tomoyo, es lo mismo que yo podría decirte de mi hermano y tú"

La chica de ojos violetas se sonrojo y Sakura sólo se dio cuenta porque tuvo que voltear a mirarla al no recibir respuesta alguna ante su comentario

"¡¿Tomoyo!...¿Por qué te pusiste roja?...No me vas a decir que te apeno lo que dije de mi hermano y tú?"

Ahora Tomoyo estaba casi morada

Y Sakura se conmocionó..."Espera...espera un momento...ayer, saliste con mi hermano y..." – volteo a mirar un florero que tenía unas hermosas rosas rojas – "...llegaste con este ramo..." – la chica hilaba las acciones con el comportamiento de su amiga – "¡¡¡¡Y hoy Touya vino en la mañana para llevarte a la Universidad!"..."¿Te hizo algo?...por eso esta portándose tan amable contigo ¿¿¿verdad?...ay, ya verás cuando lo vea me escuchará y le diré que no te moleste!"

Tomoyo casi cae de la impresión al darse cuenta de la confusión de Sakura, pero inmediatamente se recuperó – "Eh...Sakura, la verdad es que...bueno, me da un poco de pena"

"No Tomoyo que no te de pena, si bien que lo conozco, se como se las gasta Touya, ya ves que a mí siempre me molesta, pero dime, dime que te ha hecho"

"Me...me pidió que fuera su novia"

"¿QUEEEEEEE?" – Los ojos de Sakura saltaron de sus cuencas y se levanto de su asiento

"Y...y yo... acepte"

"¿QUEEEEEEE?" – Se escucho el grito de un pequeño ser volador que acaba de entrar al estudio y de impro0viso recibió la sorpresiva noticia.

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura caía semi desmayada frente a Tomoyo

"Sakura, Sakura!"

Justo en ese momento Eriol y Keichi hacían su aparición ..."Perdón chicas, la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y...¿¿¿?" - Keichi se quedo sin habla al ver la escena, y él junto con Eriol de inmediato se apresuraron a socorrer a Sakura y a una Tomoyo que apenas podía sostenerla, mientras que Kero decía palabras como "pervertidor de menores" y cosas por el estilo

"Será mejor llevarla a su habitación"

"Si, que descanse, seguro es por tanto entrenamiento con las porristas" – decía Keichi

"No, no...ya, ya estoy mejor chicos" – decía con voz baja Sakura que pudo por fin salir de su breve letargo

"Ay Sakura, lo siento no creí que la noticia te afectara, pensé que te alegrarías por mi"

"¿De qué noticia hablan?" – preguntaba Keichi

Eriol miraba a Kero y escuchaba las maldiciones que profería a diestra y siniestra – "¿Qué ha pasado?" – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow

"Nada, es solo que, me sorprendió lo que me dijo Tomoyo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado"

"¿De que hablan?" – gritaron ambos jóvenes un tanto desesperados

Sakura y Tomoyo no sabían por donde empezar, una por su sorpresa y la otra por pena

"Pues que ese pervertido de Touya ha convencido a la inocente Tomoyo de ser su novia!" – grito Kero con todas sus fuerzas – "Es un depravado!..y tu niña como se te ocurre aceptarlo!"

"Basta Kero!" – grito Sakura al ver que su amiga agachaba la mirada

Y Kero no tuvo más remedió que seguir diciendo sus insultos a Touya en voz baja

"¿Es en serio?" – pregunto Keichi

"Si" – respondió una apenada Tomoyo

"¡¡¡Lo sabía!..." era sólo cuestión de tiempo, la verdad es que a los dos se les notaba a leguas"

"Y yo ni en cuenta"

"Sakura...eso no es nada nuevo en ti"

"Vamos Keichi no me molestes"..."Tomoyo, ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes nada, te la pasabas tratando de negar que entre tú y mi hermano existía algo y ahora..."

"Lo siento Sakura, la verdad es que yo...yo pensé..." – el tono de Tomoyo era un tanto triste

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar Sakura la interrumpió - "Tomoyo, no te sientas mal, aunque es algo que no me esperaba y que realmente me tomo por sorpresa, me da gusto, la idea de que tu y Touya sean novios me encanta"

Los ojos de la amatista brillaron – "¿De verdad Sakura?"

"Claro que sí amiga"

"Me alegra mucho" – decía ahora sonriente Tomoyo

Sin embargo un pequeño ser volador no compartía esa alegría y seguía arremetiendo en contra de Touya, teniendo cuidado de que su ama y Tomoyo no lo oyeran.

Ni que decir.

Sakura, Keichi y la misma Tomoyo tenían sendas gotas bajando por su nuca al ver la actitud de Kero, que pateaba y daba golpes a un ser imaginario (bueno, supongo que se imaginaba la cara de Touya ¿no?)

Por otro lado, Eriol Hiragizawa, muy contrario a lo que dicta su personalidad, se había quedado callado, tratando de digerir la noticia que había recibido minutos antes.

Segawa lo notó, estas dos ultimas semanas había estado casi todas las tardes con el joven inglés, revisando los libros que éste le había ofrecido y descubriendo finalmente que el mismo Keichi también era la reencarnación de un poderoso Mago de la Antigüedad, el mismo que Eriol le había comentado que era el mejor amigo de Clow, Dansuke Segawa, que además había resultado ser un ancestro de la familia de Keichi ...tal y cómo siempre lo ha dicho Clow... las casualidades no existen.

Keichi con ayuda de Hiragizawa, había ya adquirido algunas de las habilidades de su anterior encarnación, entre ellas el conocer al que había sido su mejor amigo casi como la palma de su mano, de hecho ya le hablaba por su nombre...

Y es que en esta vida estaban destinados a ser nuevamente los mejores amigos...entonces trato de llamar la atención de Eriol para sacarlo de su estado casi catatónico – "Yo ya le había comentado a Eriol mis sospechas, ¿verdad Eriol? – dijo dándole un codazo al chico de ojos azules -"¿verdad que ya te lo había dicho?"

Eriol apenas pudo salir de su estado y respondió apenas con un susurro "Eh...si, si"

Sakura noto la rara forma de contestar de su amigo y preocupada pregunto – "Eriol, ¿pasa algo?"

Tratando de sobreponerse, el inglés por fin respondió algo más que monosílabos "Eh..no, no pasa nada Sakura, solo...recordé que se me había olvidado en casa el disco con el archivo que te tenía que traer" – y diciendo eso, escondió su mano derecha por atrás de su espalda, pues ahí mismo tenia el disco.

Sakura obviamente ni en cuenta de esa acción.

Pero no así Tomoyo, quien miro con curiosidad a Eriol

La mirada de la japonesa, no paso desapercibida para el chico inglés quien volteo a verla y por unos instantes se miraron fijamente, al mismo tiempo que Eriol con voz seria se dirigía a ella – "Felicidades, Tomoyo"

La chica sintió en esas palabras un tono de reproche, sin embargo inmediatamente borro de su mente esa idea ¿cómo era posible eso, eran solo figuraciones suyas, e inmediatamente respondió sonriente – "Gracias Eriol"

**--- No muy lejos de ahí ---**

"No lo puedo creer ¿de verdad?"

"Demonios, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo cuente?" – decía un tanto exasperado ante la reacción de su amigo

"No te molestes Touya, lo que pasa es que a pesar de que ya habíamos hablado sobre tu atracción hacia Tomoyo, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan fuerte como para pedirle que fuera tu novia"

"Lo dices como si fuera algo verdaderamente inaudito ¿acaso piensas que hice mal?"

"No amigo, te lo diría si pensará eso, simplemente, no imagine que fuera tan pronto"

"Entonces ya lo imaginabas"

"Si Touya, te conozco bien y sinceramente deseo que tu relación con ella funcione, Tomoyo es una chica excepcional"

"Si, lo es, lo que siento por ella nunca lo había experimentado antes"

"Bueno, aunque en un principio será un poco raro acostumbrarnos a su relación"

"¿Acostumbrarnos,¿a quien te refieres?"

"Bueno, a todos, Sakura, sus amigos, nosotros mismos"

"Me importa un comino lo que piensen"

"Si lo sé amigo, pero a lo mejor a Tomoyo no"

Touya Kinomoto se quedo pensando durante unos segundos y haciendo una mueca de enfado y dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza continuo hablando con su mejor amigo - "Si que soy un idiota Yuki, claro, a ella le importan mucho el monstruo y esos escuincles que las acompañan en la universidad"

"¿Lo ves?"..."Pero descuida, estoy seguro que Sakura estará feliz, aunque en un principio no dudo que le sorprenda la noticia"

"De todos ellos solo me importa mi hermana, pero..."

"Noto un poco de preocupación amigo"

"Bueno, la verdad es que si me preocupa un poco la reacción de mi padre y de tía Sonomi"

"Es verdad, mira Touya, no dudo que tu padre te apoye en esto, él es muy comprensivo"

"Si Yuki, pero me gustaría decírselo personalmente, aunque será difícil porque no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, en fin tendré que llamarle por teléfono en la noche y si acaso no le encuentro le mandaré un email"

"Si, con él no creo que haya problema...pero, ¿y la señora Daidouji?

"Con ella si tengo que hablar cara a cara Yuki, es la madre de Tomoyo"

"A pesar de que tiene un carácter difícil confió en que respete la decisión de su hija, especialmente si con su relación es feliz"

"Si, yo pienso lo mismo, afortunadamente pronto podré verla, de hecho mañana acompañare a Tomoyo al aeropuerto a recibirla"

"Me parece perfecto amigo, no pudo ser mejor momento en que la mamá de Tomoyo regrese a Japón, me imagino que estarás más tranquilo con tu relación si hablas con ella"

"Si Yuki, espero que tía Sonomi, lo tome de la mejor manera"

**--- Hong Kong, Sala de estar de la Mansión Li ---**

"No puedo creer que mañana iremos por fin a Japón, la verdad es que fue una excelente idea eso de ir a tomar unos cursos de Psiquiatría a la Universidad de Tokio"

"¿Si verdad, honestamente hasta a veces yo misma me sorprendo de lo inteligente que soy"

Mei Ling le dirigió una mirada a Satsuki de "ya vas a empezar" y es que si había en el mundo alguien con la autoestima mucho más elevada que Mei, esa era sin duda alguna Satsuki

"Oye por cierto ¿y dónde esta Shaoran?"

"mmmm, ya sabes, tuvo que arreglar algunos asuntos con los consejeros del Clan, con eso de que se tiene que hacer su presentación formal ante la sociedad de Oriente como jefe de Clan, tuvo que ir para retrasar un poco la fecha...ya sabes como le gusta hacer todo O-R-D-E-N-A-D-A-M-E-N-T-E"

"Si, lo sé, espero que no haya problemas"

"No te preocupes, mi primo sabe como manejar a ese grupo de vejestorios"

"Por cierto, ¿has notado lo nervioso que esta?"

"Claro que si, aunque trate de ocultarlo el hecho de ir a Japón esta removiendo en él muchas cosas"

"Si, me imagino.."

"Shhh, ahí viene"

"Ah hola Shaoran!"

"Satsuki, creí que ya estabas en tu casa ¿no tienes que empacar?"

"Ay Shaoran que malo eres, me estas corriendo, pero bueno si, tienes razón, tengo que empacar"

"Tu también Mei Ling"

"Ay Shaoran, eres un pesado..¿qué tu no tienes que empacar también'"

"No, yo soy muy ORDENADO y lo hice desde hace días, no soy como ustedes dos"

Ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad

"¿Qué se traen ustedes ?" – pregunto con desconfianza al ver la mirada de las dos

"Nada primo, nada"

Los primos Li, acompañaron a Satsuki a la puerta de salida, donde ya la estaba esperando su chofer

"Bueno, ya me voy, no se les olvide, nuestro vuelo es el 707 y sale a las 11 de la mañana, los veo en el aeropuerto" - diciendo esto Satsuki se despidió de los primos Li, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

"Mejor dicho, no se te vaya a olvidar a ti, con eso de que eres tan olvidadiza"

"Basta Shaoran, por lo menos déjame de molestar un día ¿no?"

"Esta bien, vete con cuidado"

"De acuerdo"

Shaoran volteo a mirar a Mei Ling quien tenía unos ojos brillantes, al mirar hacia donde su prima tenia fija la vista lo comprendió todo...el chofer de Satsuki, era joven, fuerte y muy bien parecido

"Adiós Satsuki...adiós guapo!" – se despedía coquetamente

"¡¡¡Compórtate Mei Ling!" – gritó Shaoran sintiendo pena ajena

"Shaoran!..¿por qué te pones así, no es más que un leve e inofensivo coqueteo"

Shaoran miraba a su prima con ojos de "trágame tierra" mientras la empujaba hacia el interior de la mansión – Espero que en Japón te sepas comportar" – dijo tratando de sonar autoritario, pero su mente por otro lado no dejaba de tener un pensamiento que conforme se acercaba el momento de estar en Japón acudía de manera recurrente - "Mañana...mañana estaré cerca de Sakura"

**--- Londres, Inglaterra ---**

"Pero si ya no cabe nada más en esa maleta ¿acaso no entendiste al amo, sólo debemos llevar lo necesario"

"Es que todo esto es necesario Spy!" – contesto histérica una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años – "Además, veré a Touya y no puedo permitir que en nuestro reencuentro me vea simple, tengo que lucir espectacular"

Sendas gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de Spy al oír a su compañera –"Pero Nakuru, creí que ya te habías olvidado del hermano de Sakura, tu misma lo dijiste: Ian te ayudo a olvidarte de él"

Al oír la mención del nombre de "Ian", Nakuru se quedo pasmada y casi deletreando la frase se dirigió a Spy con una mirada que parecía fulminar a cualquiera que se atravesara por el frente de la guardiana "No-quiero-hablar-de-él"

Spy se hizo pequeñito –"Lo siento...no, no lo volveré a hacer"

Pero, la guardiana no lo podía evitar, aún sentía algo por Ian y como no queriendo la cosa pregunto "Oye...¿has sabido algo de Kaho?"

"No te entiendo, no quieres hablar de él, pero sabes perfectamente que hablar de Kaho es lo mismo"

"Si, pero...ella no ha sido la culpable, es más creo que ni siquiera lo sabe"

"Tienes razón, dudo que lo sepa, de lo contrario, tal vez no lo hubiera invitado a compartir departamento en Estados Unidos"

Saber que quien había sido su novio durante dos años y de quien había estado seriamente enamorada, vivía ahora con Kaho dolía...pero no por Misuki, claro que no, ella era su amiga...más bien era por él... – "Ian..." – susurro bajamente la chica

**--- Flash back (a manera de narración)---**

Eriol desde muy joven (trece años) gustaba de asistir a todos los eventos que se daban en la alta esfera de la sociedad londinense, y no había reunión alguna en la que no se le conociera.

En una de esas reuniones, hacia más de cinco años, Eriol conoció a un joven 5 años mayor que él, llamado Ian Kenford, inmediatamente sintieron una gran afinidad, y más fuerte se hizo la relación amistosa cuando ambos supieron que el otro tenia poderes mágicos, Ian poseía dotes extraordinarias, aunque no tan grandes como las de Eriol, Kenford dominaba el arte de controlar los elementos, y su favorito era el viento.

Con el tiempo, ambos jóvenes se reunían más para compartir sus conocimientos mágicos, además de asistir a las reuniones sociales que acostumbraban las personas de nivel alto, pues Ian era hijo de uno de los embajadores de Inglaterra que actualmente residía en Estados Unidos. Ni que decir de Eriol, hijo del empresario más exitoso de Inglaterra y heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna.

Nakuru Akisuki se presentaba como la prima de Eriol Hiragizawa, y tal como su amo, asistía a esos eventos, aunque para algunos era un tanto raro que jamás se separará de su primo, pero para quienes la conocían un poco más, era muy evidente el afecto de hermandad que existía entre Eriol y Nakuru.

Fue así como a la par de Eriol, Nakuru conoció a Ian y empezó a sentir un sentimiento especial hacia el joven.

Ian desde el momento que conoció a Nakuru quedo prendado de su belleza, pero tuvo que pasar más de dos años para que se animara a pedirle que fuera su novia.

Nakuru accedió...su relación fue muy intensa, tanto que la guardiana en un arrebato, casi se iba a vivir con él, pero...hubo un evento que todo cambio...la llegada de Kaho Misuki.

Misuki había ido a estudiar a Alemania técnicas mágicas de los antiguos druidas, pero siempre mantuvo contacto con Eriol.

Cuando regreso contactó a Eriol por medio de magia, finalmente entre ellos había una conexión muy especial.

Un día Eriol la invito a salir con él, junto con Nakuru e Ian, a quien no le había presentado aún.

"Vaya Kaho, luces hermosa amiga"

"Eriol tu siempre tan galante, no en balde las revistas de alta sociedad europea te tratan como el "_playboy inglés"_ ja,ja,ja"

El chico encogió los hombros – "Que te puedo decir...crea fama y échate a dormir, o que...¿olvidas que este sobrenombre lo tengo gracias a ti?"

"Eso mi querido Eriol, es mejor no mencionarlo"

"¿Te molesta?"

"No simplemente es un pasaje de mi vida que prefiero no recordar...ja,ja,ja"

El chico sonrió e iba a decir algo más, pero justo en ese instante sintió la presencia de su guardiana – "Vaya Nakuru, creí que no llegarías"

La chica ni caso le hizo y sin importarle que estaban dentro de uno de los restaurantes de mayor prestigio de Londres, se abalanzo sobre Misuki –"Kaho!...tanto tiempo, pero mírate no has cambiado nada, sigues tal y como hace cuatro años"

"Y tu te ves muy hermosa Nakuru, los años te han sentado de maravilla"

"Eh...mmmh"

"Ay! Perdón...Kaho, el es Ian Kenford mi novio, Ian, ella es Kaho Misuki una gran amiga"

Ian saludo cortésmente a Kaho –"Mucho gusto señorita Misuki...aunque he de decirle que ya había oído hablar de usted"

"Espero que bien " – sonrió Kaho – "Encantada de conocerlo"

De ahí en adelante fueron muchas las veladas que compartieron los cuatro.

Pero, algo que no se podía prever era que la presencia de Kaho Misuki, su elegancia, tranquilidad y madurez, hicieron que el amor o el supuesto amor que Ian sentía por Nakuru, se desvaneciera por completo, aunque Kaho, no era conciente de eso.

Un buen día, Ian cito a Nakuru

"Vaya Ian, me preocupaste mucho, dijiste que era cuestión de vida o muerte, tuve que cancelar una sesión en el spa...¿qué es tan urgente?"

"Siéntate , tenemos que hablar"

La voz de Ian no sonaba como de costumbre, bueno, la verdad es que hacia tiempo que ya no trataba a Nakuru tan cariñosamente como antes, pero eso la guardiana se lo achaco a los altibajos normales que sufre cualquier relación.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Lo que pasa, es que...necesito tiempo"

"¿Tiempo?...no entiendo..¿por qué no me hablas claro?"

El chico suspiro, realmente era difícil hacerlo – "Nakuru, siento que nuestra relación, ya no va como antes"

"Si, yo también lo siento, pero no por eso quiero tiempo...¿me estas ocultando algo?"

Ian no contesto

"Por favor Ian, te conozco, he...he notado que ya no me tratas igual... ¿has dejado de amarme?"

"No es eso, yo siempre te querré Nakuru"

"¿Quererme?...Ian...te pregunte si habías dejado de amarme...Amor Ian, no es lo mismo que cariño y tu antes decías que me amabas"

"Sí...antes"

El corazón de la guardiana se rompió...sus temores, lo que había querido esconder negándoselo a si misma, era cierto...- "Hay alguien más ¿verdad?" – pregunto llorosa

El chico se pasmo, ella lo había intuido y como no hacerlo, era un ser mágico y eso la hacia mucho más sensible que las personas normales – "Si...pero, ella no lo sabe"

"¿Y quien es?...DIME QUIEN ES CON UN DEMONIO!"

"Por favor cálmate Nakuru...como te dije, ella no lo sabe y si lo supera estoy seguro que me rechazaría"

"Ah si?" –sollozaba la joven

"Si Nakuru, ella es demasiado buena y la verdad sé que no siente nada por mi, creo que ella ama a otro"

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio, Nakuru tomo fuerzas y decidió salir dignamente de esa situación, sabía que era lo mejor, después de todo Ian había sido recto al decirle la verdad, a pesar de saber que no podía estar con la persona que ahora amaba

"¿La conozco?" – pregunto ya más tranquila

"Si"

"Mira Ian, esto que esta pasando me duele mucho, lo sabes, sabes mis sentimientos por ti"

"Si, lo sé"

"Pero...agradezco tu sinceridad...aunque no te puedo decir que sigamos como amigos"

"Lo entiendo"

"Bien...pues me voy" – decía parándose al mismo tiempo

"Lo siento Nakuru, de verdad, y decirte quien es, no ayudaría al contrario"

"Descuida, yo sé quien es"

Ian la miro con sorpresa – "¿Lo sabes?"

La chica aunque aún tenía ríos de lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas y los ojos un tanto irritados, le dedico una sonrisa al que había sido hasta entonces su persona más especial – "Espero que algún día...Kaho te corresponda"

Y sin decir más, Nakuru se fue hacia su casa.

Desde ese día la relación entre Ian y Eriol se vio un tanto afectada...aunque la reencarnación de Clow había tomado lo sucedido con madurez, sabia que el seguir frecuentando a su amigo no ayudaría a sanara las heridas de su guardiana.

Ian lo comprendió perfectamente

Días después Kaho se fue a Estados Unidos para estudiar su doctorado en Pedagogía...un mes después se supo que Ian tenia que viajar a Estados Unidos pues su padre había fallecido en ese país...decidió quedarse a estudiar unos cursos de Economía y... cosas del destino, coincidió con Kaho en la misma Universidad y ella lo invitó a compartir el apartamento en que vivía, aunque claro ella no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Ian por ella.

**---Fin de flash back ---**

La guardiana se recupero inmediatamente de sus recuerdos, aunque para Spy no paso desapercibido el hecho de que su compañera había estado pensando en esos momentos tristes que vivió en el pasado

"Entonces...¿has sabido de ella?"

"Si, ayer por la tarde hable con ella, también viajará mañana a Japón"

"Mmmm, era lógico, supongo que ella también estará involucrada"

"Supongo que sí"

"Sólo espero que él...no tenga que ir a Japón también" – pensaba Nakuru – "Bueno Spy...voy a comprar otra maleta, tengo que llevarme todo esto y ya no me cabe en las 5 maletas que tengo"

El pequeño guardián solo atino a decir "No tardes mucho, recuerda que nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas, es un largo viaje a Japón"

"Si, Spy, descuida, no tardo"

"Lo digo y siempre lo haré...mujeres...no hay quien las entienda"

**--- Tomoeda Japón, de noche ---**

Tomoyo mantiene una conversación telefónica

"¿De verdad mamá?"

"Si hija, te lo juro, aunque pudiste habérmelo dicho mañana en persona"

"La verdad temía un poco la reacción que pudieras tener"

"Tomoyo..¿cómo se te ocurre, mientras tu seas feliz, yo lo soy hija"

"Gracias mamá..."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada corazón, de hecho el que seas novia de Touya, el hijo de mi querida Nadeshiko me llena de emoción"

"Que bueno mamá...yo, también estoy emocionada"

"Me alegro hija, aunque él te lleva seis años, estoy segura de que serán muy felices"

"Hablas como si fuera a casarme con él" – comento un poco sonrojada

"Eso sería maravilloso!...Ay! si mi adorada Nadeshiko estuviera con nosotros estaría tan contenta como yo lo estoy"

"Touya quiere hablar contigo personalmente mamá"

"Si me imagino, a pesar de que Fujitaka Kinomoto me cae muy mal, no niego que es un buen padre y ha sabido inculcar a sus hijos buenos modales y costumbres, descuida hija, no seré tan mala con Touya...tal vez lo haré sufrir un poquito al principio, je,je,je"

"Mamá!"

"Ya, ya...olvida lo que dije, no haré nada malo, solo lo suficiente como para que a Touya no le den ganas de hacerte sufrir"

"Esta bien mamá" – contesto, sabiendo que por más que hiciera, sería imposible cambiar la idea que circulaba en la mente de su madre, una idea que ya más o menos se imaginaba como iba a ser

"Bien, hija, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto"

"Si madre"

"Mi vuelo es el 707...salgo a las once de aquí, y calculo estar en Japón como a las 3 de la tarde"

"Ahí estaremos sin falta...vuelo 707...tres de la tarde"

"Hasta mañana hija"

"Hasta mañana mamá"

Tomoyo se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero algo llamo su atención al pasar al lado de una ventana...vio a Eriol sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina que compartían y sin saber por qué, sintió la necesidad de saber que le pasaba.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a él, que en el acto sintió su presencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí Tomoyo?"

La chica sonrió –"Vine a hacerte compañía" – contesto mientras se sentaba al lado de Eriol

El joven ingles trato de cubrir la perturbación que le provocaba la cercanía de la ojiazul con una pregunta - "¿Y Sakura?"

"Ya sabes, esta terminado su tarea, no quiere tener nada que hacer este fin de semana"

"Cierto, mañana llega tu madre ¿no?"

"Si, así es"

"Entonces mañana iremos al aeropuerto"

"¿Nos acompañaras?"

"Si y no...verás, mañana llegan Spinel y Nakuru"

"Es verdad, lo había olvidado, es que con tantas cosas"

"Si, supongo que tu nuevo noviazgo es lo único que ocupa tu mente" – comento serio

Tomoyo se extraño nuevamente del tono que utilizaba el ingles con ella – "Eriol...¿te he hecho algo sin saber?"

Eriol se dio cuenta entonces de que había sido muy inapropiada la manera de dirigirse a ella, además ¿qué le importaba a él si Tomoyo era novia de Touya?...o ¿le importaba, ¿por qué?.. – "No, discúlpame, sólo que no he tenido un buen día, eso es todo"

"Entiendo, por eso estas aquí sólo a la media noche...y yo que vine a interrumpir tus pensamientos, perdóname, mejor me voy"

Y diciendo esto se levanto, pero en un impulso Eriol la tomo de la mano, haciéndola estremecer - "No, quédate..me hace bien hablar contigo"

"Eh...esta bien"

Afortunadamente la oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación que había en ese momento impidieron que Eriol se percatará del sonrojo de Tomoyo al haberla tomado de la mano.

"Tomoyo...¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Siempre que sea algo que pueda responder"

"Bien...cuando nos vimos en el aeropuerto el día en que regrese, tu me preguntaste si venía solo...y luego me dijiste que te referías a Spinel y Ruby...pero...no se por que en ese momento la forma en que me lo preguntaste fue como en otro tono...como si preguntaras por alguien más"

"¿Y tendría que preguntar por alguien más Eriol?"

"No"

"Ya vez...entonces fue solo una mala jugada de tu imaginación"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Claro...o ¿tu no?...¿acaso hay alguien más que pudo haberte acompañado Eriol?"

No cabía duda, Tomoyo era muy inteligente y había tomado el control de la conversación.

"NO...nadie" – dijo con seguridad el ingles

"Bueno, pues esa duda tuya ya quedo esclarecida"

"Si, gracias Tomoyo"

"Descuida, para eso somos amigos ¿verdad, bueno, me voy a dormir, no tardes en hacer lo mismo tu, mañana será un día muy pesado"

"Si, tienes razón, que descanses"

Y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Eriol sin que Tomoyo se diese cuenta, siguió la figura de la joven con la mirada hasta que entro a su casa, miro como una a una las luces se iban apagando y como finalmente se prendía la de su cuarto -"Amigos, eso es lo que somos" – dijo finalmente como convenciéndose a si mismo y entrando a su casa.

Tomoyo se encontraba en su cuarto y mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir pensaba – "¿Qué me pasó?..¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa cuando Eriol toco mi mano?"

Se metió bajo las sábanas y tomo un libro, pero...no podía concentrarse

"El _"playboy ingles", _así es como lo nombran en las revistas europeas de alta sociedad" – se decía

"Aunque a mi no me parece que sea como dicen, un chico desenfrenado, que gusta de las fiestas, las mujeres, los coches...lo pintan como un hombre frívolo...y no lo es"

"Pero...no puedo olvidar aquello"

**--- Flash back---**

Tomoyo había ido a Francia a tomar un curso de diseño, tenia casi trece años, pidió licencia en la escuela durante tres meses, pues había ganado un lugar en una prestigiosa escuela de diseño gracias a su trabajo y no podía desaprovecharlo.

En otro momento hubiese sido feliz pero con todo el dolor de su corazón había ido a su viaje, porque sabia Sakura estaba triste debido a la partida de Li y a que casi no podían mantener comunicación.

Desafortunadamente su viaje no podía cancelarlo, era una oportunidad que no volvería a presentarse.

A pesar de su corta edad, Tomoyo sabía manejarse perfectamente, en el hotel donde se hospedaba estaba custodiada por sus inseparables guardaespaldas, además de que contaba con todas las comodidades y facilidades que una chica de su edad pudiese necesitar.

Una noche, contrario a lo que era su costumbre Tomoyo decidió cenar fuera del hotel y se dirigió a un restaurante que había llamado su atención y que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de la Torre Eiffel. De hecho el lugar se llamaba _"Le petite Eiffel"_

Tomo asiento, pero algo llamó su atención.

Dos chicas, que se veían bastante distinguidas, esperaban que les dieran la cuenta, pero estaban consternadas.

"Oh Sophie...quiero irme de este lugar, es vergonzoso"

"Si, yo tampoco soporto esto Claudette, la verdad es que no se como puede hacerlo, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es la dignidad y reputación, mira que salir con un niño...le lleva más de siete años"

"No deberían permitirle la entrada...es un desprestigio para el lugar...además ha salido en todas las revistas de sociales...que descaro!"

A Tomoyo le resultaba un tanto divertida la conversación de la féminas y para matar el aburrimiento de cenar sola, decidió escucharlas y poner más atención a la platica que mantenían.

"Oh, mira, allá viene el chico...voltea a otro lado!...que no se de cuenta que los hemos estado mirando!"

Lo que Tomoyo vio la dejo boquiabierta

Era Eriol Hiragizawa en persona.

Tomoyo pensó que lo mejor era que le inglés no notará su presencia, pues de quien habían estado hablando esas mujeres era ni más ni menos que de él – "Que no me vea, que no me vea" – pensaba Tomoyo, mientras daba espaldas a las chicas y con eso evitaba que su antiguo compañero de escuela la mirara

Y lo que siguió la impacto aún más

"Buenas noches estimadas señoritas"

"Buenas noches, joven..."

"Hiragizawa...Eriol Hiragizawa, aunque dudo que no lo sepan, pues por lo que me he dado cuenta en lo que llevo en este lugar, no han dejado de mirarme a mi y a mi compañera...así que supongo que han visto las revistas de sociales de aquí, e incluso las de circulación Europea"

"Eh!...nosotros no...¿pero que dices?...¿qué nos importa a nosotros lo que hagas con tu vida NIÑO? – contesto una de ellas haciendo énfasis en la palabra NIÑO, con la intención de que la acompañante de Eriol la escuchara

"Exactamente es lo que yo pienso ¿qué les puede importar lo que haga con mi vida?...así que les agradecería que no nos miraran a mi y a mi acompañante y que no hablaran de nosotros, por lo menos NO enfrente de mi"

"Vaya que modales"

"Esto es inaudito"

"Vamonos Claudette" – dijo indignada una de las chicas, jalando a su compañera

Tomoyo vio como las jóvenes salían del lugar y un sentimiento de curiosidad paso por su mente ¿Quién sería la acompañante de Eriol?...¿Sería verdad que estaba saliendo con alguien mayor que él siete años?...Pero algo estaba claro para la japonesa, ahora menos que nunca Eriol debía saber de su presencia en aquel lugar, la vergüenza de haberse escondido de él era muy grande, prefería pasar inadvertida y decidió salir del lugar.

Al siguiente día, tuvo libres varias horas, pues uno de sus maestros no había asistido, entonces se dio a la tarea de comprar revistas de sociales...la curiosidad...un defecto de la pequeña Tomoyo.

Lo que encontró la dejo sin habla

En la mayoría de las revistas, por no decir que en todas, habían artículos refiriéndose a la "escandalosa vida" de Eriol Hiragizawa, un adolescente heredero de la fortuna de un magnate inglés y que se daba a sus poco más de trece años una vida de joven mayor de los veinte, derrochando dinero a diestra y siniestra...

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más hacían notar era la "turbulenta" relación de Eriol con una joven de 20 años!...si una joven llamada Kaho Misuki, con la cual se sabía tenia "amoríos" desde hace más de un año

Hasta cierto punto Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero recordó que los había visto alguna vez juntos, aquella vez en la mansión de Eriol cuando lo visitaron justo después del enfrentamiento de Sakura y Eriol para cambiar las últimas cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.

La forma en la que Eriol trataba a la profesora Misuki era sin duda...diferente

Entonces Tomoyo quedo convencida de que entre ellos existía algo más fuerte que una amistad.

Pensándolo bien no había de que espantarse, después de todo Eriol era un chico mucho muy maduro para su edad, y en su interior residía un poco el alma del hombre que fue su anterior encarnación...Clow.

Pero...desde ese día en la pequeña Tomoyo surgió una nueva afición...

Comprar todas las revistas de sociales y saber noticias sobre Eriol Hiragizawa...

Aunque esta afición, era secreta, nadie, ni Sakura lo sabía

Fue así como se enteró del viaje de Kaho a Estados Unidos, a decir de las revistas, motivada por el padre de Eriol a través de una cuantiosa suma para que se alejara de su hijo.

Después, los viajes secretos que él hacía a ese país de América para verla...aunque no había fotos que corroboraran esto.

Pero sí había fotos de Eriol en reuniones, rodeado de mujeres, amigos y brindando

Era uno de los consentidos de las revistas "_el playboy ingl_es"

**---Fin de flash back---**

Tomoyo se levanto de su cama, todavía no había logrado conciliar el sueño, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana del sábado.

Se dirigió a su closet...detrás de su ropa abrió una caja fuerte que tenia oculta en la pared...ahí guardaba sus tesoros más preciados y entre ellos, esas revistas que aún no entendía por qué se había aficionado a comprar...¿por qué quería saber de él?.

"¿Será cierto todo lo que dicen de Eriol?" – pensaba tomando una de las revistas donde él salía en la portada –"Si es así...entonces ¿por qué aquí es tan diferente?...No lo entiendo"

**--- Al día siguiente, Aeropuerto de Hong Kong---**

_Pasajeros del vuelo 707 con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por la sala 7 _

"Ese es nuestro vuelo Shaoran"

"Y Stasuki que no llega"

"Ya sabes como es...siempre se le hace tarde"

"Si"..."en eso se parece a ella" – pensó Shaoran

"Mejor vamos a la sala, descuida Satsuki llega"

Pero Shaoran ya no oía a Mei, estaba muy concentrado mirando a una persona

"¿Qué pasa Shaoran?"

"Esa mujer...se me hace conocida"

"¿Cuál mujer?" – pregunto Mei, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba fija la vista de su primo – "Ahora que lo dices...a mi también"

La mujer en cuestión se acercaba a los chicos, y paso del lado. La escucharon decir unas cuantas frases

"¿Cómo es posible?...Es que no pueden hacer nada!...No, no, Haruko, en cuanto llegue a Japón trataré de arreglarlo"

"Vaya, parece que compartirá vuelo con nosotros"

"Pero...sigo pensando que la conozco"

"Pero...pero si es...!"

"Hey chicos ya llegue!"

"Vaya ya era hora" – decía un molesto Shaoran

"Es la madre de Daidouji, no tengo duda" – pensaba Mei Ling –"Lo mejor será que no le diga nada a Shaoran, tal vez Tomoyo y Sakura vayan a recibir a la señora al aeropuerto,wuaw! Seria genial!"

Shaoran y Satsuki miraban extrañados los ademanes de felicidad y emoción de Mei Ling...aunque no entendían por qué

"Mei...¿qué te pasa?"

"Je,je,je...nada"

"Me pareció oír que sabías quien era esa señora"

"No, no Shaoran...me confundí je,je,je"

"Bien, llevaré tus cosas a documentar Satsuki, adelántense a la sala"

"Esta bien Shaoran"

Y cuando el joven Li se alejo

"Ahora si dime que pasa Mei"

"No lo vas a creer, de verdad las cosas se están poniendo emocionantes"

"Cuéntame!"

Y así mientras se dirigían a la sala, Mei Ling hacia participe a Satsuki de lo que acababa de suceder.

**--- Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón ---**

"Aún es temprano"

"Si, la Card Master y sus amigos vendrán más tarde"

"Todavía faltan unas horas..¿qué haremos mientras?"

"Tenemos que preparar el terreno mi querida amiga"

"El día ha llegado... ja, ja, ja"

"Si, por fin veremos que tan poderosa es Sakura Kinomoto"

**Continuará...**

Notas de autora:

Pues aquí tienen un capitulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste como va quedando.

En esta ocasión puse más detalle sobre la vida de otros personajes pues lo que ha sucedido con su vida en el pasado es trascendental en el desarrollo de la historia y en el futuro de los personajes principales.

Sé que muchos me quieren matar por juntar a Tomoyo y a Touya, pero...así debe ser...por el momento je,je,je.

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me encantan los reviews.

Una pregunta...¿Creen que ya deben reencontrase Sakura y Shaoran, Tal vez si, tal vez no...tal vez en otros dos capitulo más...¿Qué opinan?

Nos leemos pronto

SaKuRa WeN 


	4. Enemigo Anónimo

**SUEÑOS EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER **

Hola¿qué les puedo decir, creo que nada justifica la ausencia de un año de una escritora, pero créanme de contarles todo lo que paso en este tiempo ni siquiera me alcanzaría la pagina más grande de internet

...Solo quiero decir **_LO SIENTO_**... Pido a todos mis lectores una gran disculpa por esta ausencia, pero también les pido por favor que no me cuestionen sobre el por qué, los malos recuerdos es mejor dejarlos en el pasado ¿verdad?

Mi objetivo será ahora actualizar por lo menos cada mes, honestamente no creo antes, peor si se puede será un gusto

Espero que nuevamente retomen la lectura de este fic, que sin duda alguna esta dedicado a todos ustedes, DISCULPEN LA ORTOGRAFIA...PERO ES QUE YA QUERÍA SUBIR EL CAPITULO

Como me entere por ahí, ya no esta permitido mandar respuesta a sus reviews en el fic, pero sin duda lo haré a cada uno de ustedes de alguna manera

_**Como recomendación relean los tres capítulos anteriores para agarrar de nuevo el hilo de la historia**_

Y así sin más que decir..solo que espero su opinión como siempre...los dejo que el nuevo capitulo de SUEÑOS EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER **

* * *

****CAPITULO 4****ENEMIGO ANÓNIMO**

_La luna..._

_Otra vez ese cuerpo celeste tan grande y resplandeciente..._

_El lago...las imágenes, las nubes grises..._

_Todo, todo se volvía a repetir..._

_Las siluetas borrosas, una risa maliciosa, burlona, se mofaba de su oponente..._

_Ese ser que con decisión pedía que se mostraran a sus atacantes aparecía entre los árboles_

_Pero...ella no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada en algo...algo que no sabía describir, era... una especie de escudo mágico..._

_Estaba desesperada...¡iban a atacarlo!_

"_¡Cuidado!"_

"_¡Agghhhh!"_

_Un golpe ...un sonido ensordecedor...¡lo habían herido brutalmente!_

"_¡Noooooooo!" – grito angustiadamente y al ver que podían aniquilarlo, el deseo de defenderlo hizo que lograra soltarse de ese hechizo_

_¡Se dirigía con toda su rabia y fuerza a hacerlos pagar por haberle hecho daño!_

"_¡Sakuraaa!...No lo hagas!...DETENTEEEEE!" _

"_¡Te lastimaran...estás muy débil!"_

_Voces conocidas y a la vez no identificables_

_Pero nada escuchaba...ella solo deseaba llegar a su lado y evitar que le siguieran atacando...¡No podía soportar verlo así!_

_¡Sakuraaa!_

_¡No Sakuraaa, noooooooo!_

_Atacó con tres de sus cartas, "¡Flecha (1) ...Fuego...Viento...!", haciendo que se combinaran, logrando que una fuerte ráfaga de aire hiciera llegar a su objetivo varias flechas en cuya punta había enormes llamas ardientes_

_Mientras los oponentes intentaban liberarse de ese grandioso ataque, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la maleza en donde había caído el cuerpo que defendía... lo encontró metros antes de donde se suponía había caído...estaba de espaldas...temerosa lo tomo por el hombro para voltearlo..._

_Yacía desmayado lleno de golpes y heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo y con el traje rasgado..._

_La luna se dejo asomar un instante entre las nubes que la cubrían dejando ver el rostro de ese joven por quien Sakura estaba dispuesta a dar la vida..._

_¡Era Eriol Hiragizawa!_

Sakura se despertó agitada¡¡¡no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, esa persona, ese ser por quien tanto se preocupaba y sentía angustia no era ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo.

"No, no es posible" – se decía incrédula – "Kero...tenía razón...Eriol... ¿cómo puede ser?" – recordó cuando el pequeño guardián le había insinuado que entre ella y el chico ingles podría haber algo más que amistad, días antes de la llegada de éste.

...La idea, no era fácil de digerir, pero...ese sueño - "sí, siento mucho cariño hacia él, sin embargo en mi sueño siento algo más" – razonaba la chica

La card master estaba en un remolino de confusiones ante lo que se le acababa de revelar en su sueño, entonces una duda inundo su mente y su corazón - "¿qué es lo que siento en verdad por Eriol?" – se pregunto en voz baja

Afortunadamente para ella, la noche anterior Kero decidió irse a quedar a casa de Eriol, con el pretexto de prepararle su cuarto de bienvenida a Spy...lo cual, no era nada bueno...seguramente el Guardián de las Cartas Sakura, estaba preparando un "muy especial" recibimiento.

Sakura se había negado al principio, pero Eriol la convenció diciéndole que era conveniente que ambos guardianes se hicieran más amigos, ya que en un futuro tendrían que librar varios "asuntos" juntos...

Como era de esperarse la chica ni idea de lo que se refería el inglés, ... pero ahora - "ya entiendo,…… Eriol sabe que entre nosotros...entre nosotros" – la sola idea hizo que la chica se sonrojara al mismo tiempo que la habitación de su cuarto se abría intempestivamente

"Ahhhh!" – grito Sakura pues se espantó ante la entrada de su compañera

"Perdón Sakura, debí tocar antes"

"De...descuida Tomoyo" – contestaba la joven mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde había caído desde su cama al gritar

"Es que ya es tarde, debemos alistarnos, el vuelo de mi madre no tarda en llegar" – entonces la joven de ojos violeta observo a su amiga y noto algo raro – "Eh..¿te encuentras bien Sakura?...estas roja"

"Si, no me pasa nada, es solo, solo que me dio mucho calor"

"Ah...bien"

"Pero Tomoyo, tía Sonomi llega en el vuelo de las tres ¿no?"

"Si, por eso debemos prepararnos ya"

Sakura miro el reloj que estaba en su cabecera y una gotita bajo por su nuca al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a agitar sus brazos en señal de apuro "¿YA ES LA UNA DE LA TARDE!"

"Si"

"¿Y por que no me despertaste antes Tomoyo?" - preguntaba mientras buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner, lanzando todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso

"Pues porque se que te dormiste casi a las 4 de la mañana Sakura...ya sabia yo que eso de _"terminar a las 11"_ no era verdad, te conozco amiga"

"Ay Tomoyo! aun así debiste despertarme, no me gusta arreglarme tan deprisa"

"Pero..¿arreglarte Sakura, solo vamos por mi madre al aeropuerto, ponte unos pants, una camiseta, unos tenis, una gorra y asunto resuelto, la verdad es que tu no necesitas nada para verte linda...¡con cualquier cosa te ves fenomenal!"

"Je,je,je" – contesto la chica, llevándose la mano derecha por detrás de su cabeza – "Gracias Tomoyo...pero, tú eres la que insiste en que me arregle más, no te entiendo"

"Si amiga, pero para cuando salimos el fin de semana a pasear...¡no para ir por mi mamá!"

"Esta bien Tomoyo, te haré caso, solo me doy un baño y listo"

"De acuerdo amiga, te espero abajo junto con Eriol"

Al oír la mención del nombre de su amigo...el cual acababa de descubrir que era el chico de su sueño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

"Er...Eriol ¿esta aquí?" – pregunto con un poco de pena

Obviamente Tomoyo se percato al instante de la actitud de su amiga...iba a contestar pero...

"Si, aquí estoy querida Sakura" – se escucho la voz alegre del joven inglés que asomaba su cabeza con una mirada sonriente a través de la puerta del cuarto de Sakura

"¡ERIOL!" – grito Sakura que se ponía más que roja morada- "no me veas así, estoy horrible" – Sakura corrió al baño de su habitación, cerro la puerta y reaccionando ante su actitud se pregunto así misma- "¿por qué me importa la forma en la que me vea, ya antes me ha visto en pijama o en peores condiciones"

Un signo de interrogación surgió en las cabezas de Tomoyo y Eriol al ver como Sakura inmediatamente se encerraba en el baño de su habitación y segundos después se oía el caer del agua de la regadera

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé, despertó muy extraña"

"¿Crees que este enferma o algo así?" – pregunto Eriol con preocupación

"No, no lo creo, aunque..."

"Aunque...¿qué Tomoyo?"

"Bueno, cuando entre estaba roja"

"Si, también hace un momento estaba roja...tal vez tenga fiebre y por eso se quedo dormida hasta tarde"

"No Eriol, no es por eso, ya te dije que se quedo despierta hasta la madrugada...más bien creo que ..." – la joven de ojos violeta comenzó a hilar todo lo sucedido, la mención del nombre de Eriol y la reacción de su amiga, después la aparición del chico y otra vez el cambio en Sakura - "No, no puede ser" – se decía mentalmente

"Tomoyo¿qué ibas a decir?"

"No es nada Eriol, descuida, mejor vamos abajo a esperar a Sakura"

"Esta bien" – contesto – "pero...si mis sentidos no me engañan Sakura se puso así cuando yo llegue a su cuarto...como que le dio pena que la viera en pijama, pero ¿por qué?" – pensaba la joven reencarnación del mago Clow

**---No muy lejos de ahí ---**

Un chico se dirigía a casa de Sakura, con la intención de encontrarse con Eriol, pero no podía evitar estar un tanto preocupado al recordar lo sucedido

"No puede ser...¿de verdad pasará eso?"

Una voz en su cabeza contesto

"Si, aunque te duela, tienes que ayudarlos, es parte de todo lo que debe suceder para evitar que la card master falle"

"Pero...aún no entiendo ¿fallar en qué?"

"Lo siento mi querido descendiente, pero...no puedo revelarte todo, solo lo necesario"

"Lo que me pides es imposible, no puedo ayudar en eso"

"Es tu obligación"

"¡YO NO PEDI ESTAR INVOLUCRADO EN ESTO!"

Las personas que pasaban a un lado de Keichi cuando éste perdió el control lo miraron asombrados y, bueno un tanto asustados

Keichi se sonrojo y pidió mil disculpas, haciendo reverencias

Y es que el pobre todavía no se acostumbraba pues hace apenas dos noches su antigua encarnación, Dansuke Segawa, quien fuera el mejor amigo de Clow, se reveló ante él en un sueño y le comenzó a hablar dentro de si mismo manteniendo una conversación con él

No le había dicho nada a Eriol aún, pero...dadas las circunstancias y lo acontecido la noche anterior, tenía que hacerlo.

La tristeza se vio reflejada en los ojos de Keichi cuando recordó – "no puede ser Eriol y Sakura...aunque me duela debo ayudarlos a estar juntos"

**--- En el vuelo 707 con destino a Tokio ---**

"¿QUEEE¡¡¡Hay personas que me están esperando!"

"Lo siento señora Daidouji, pero nos acaban de informar de un pequeño contratiempo con el clima de Tokio y por eso retrasaremos unos minutos nuestra llegada"

"Eso me saco por tomar vuelos comerciales y no preparar mi jet privado" – decía entre murmullos de enojo Sonomi mientras regresaba a su asiento de primera clase

Una joven la miraba confirmando su identidad "No hay duda, es la madre de Tomoyo" – prensaba

"Mei...¿qué tanto le miras a esa mujer?"

"Yo no...¿de que hablas Shaoran?"..."que raro que él no la haya reconocido" – se dijo mentalmente la joven

Pero, no estaba del todo en lo correcto, Shaoran había reconocido sin duda a la madre de quien fuera su compañera y confidente de niños, y aunque pocas veces había tenido contacto con ella, no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que la azafata le acababa de llamar por su apellido, confirmando la identidad de la mujer en cuestión

"Vamos Mei, se que tu también te has dado cuenta de quien es esa señora"

"¿Eh?...entonces, tú…"

"Si, Mei, no soy tan falto de memoria como tú"

"¡Oye Shaoran!"

Molestar a su prima le divertía mucho, aunque su semblante no lo demostrara, se había vuelto en su principal pasatiempo – "Es la madre de Daidouji" – continuo Shaoran

La mirada de Shaoran se torno triste y Mei Ling enseguida lo notó, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su primo "¿Crees que una de esas personas que dijo que la esperaban sea Tomoyo? – pregunto, casi dando a entender con el tono de su pregunta que no solo Tomoyo iría por su madre al aeropuerto

"No lo sé, y...no me importa, hace tantos años que la vimos que seguro no la reconoceríamos ni ella a nosotros"

Mei Ling se dio cuenta de que su primo trato de disfrazar con indiferencia y hasta con desprecio la posibilidad de ver a Tomoyo, sabiendo que al hablar de la joven Daidouji era hacer referencia a la misma Sakura

Sin tomar en cuenta la tensión que se había generado, Mei Ling continuo diciendo – "Pues a mi me daría mucho gusto ver a Daidouji, la pase tan bien con ella cuando eramos niñas que volver a verla sería fantástico...a ella y a...Kinomoto"

Al oír la mención de ese apellido Shaoran miró con dureza a Mei Ling –"Sabes perfectamente que ahora estoy con Satsuki"

"Yo no mencione nada de tu noviazgo o algo similar ¿o sí, solo dije que sería bueno encontrarnos a nuestras "amigas" de la infancia, eso es todo...¿por qué motivo lo mencionaste tú? " – dijo con un brillo de picardía en los ojos la joven china

Shaoran se encontró como en un callejón sin salida, efectivamente y a pesar de los años, el recuerdo de Sakura seguía presente en su corazón y estaba conciente de que Mei Ling lo sabía...

"Por nada Mei Ling, no alucines" – contesto molesto dando finiquitado el tema

Entonces sus pensamientos y recuerdos comenzaron a jugar en su mente

"Sakura" – sin pensarlo siquiera se encontró recordando la última conversación que mantuvo con ella por medio de la PC, el día de su despedida...

"_Pero, tú dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos, que lo sabías"_

"_Si, y si estoy en lo cierto, el destino y el tiempo harán que nos volvamos a encontrar y que podamos estar juntos nuevamente"_

"¿Será posible?...¡No, seguramente ella ya habrá encontrado a alguien" – seguía pensando el joven chino tomándose con la mano derecha la sien

"_Y tu por favor sigue con las porristas, eres muy buena en eso, estudia mucho y sé fuerte, entrena mucho con las cartas y sé feliz"_

"_Tu también y si encuentras...si encuentras..."_

"_No lo digas...pero, tu también"_

Seguro ella ya tenía a alguien a quien amar y él ahora estaba con Satsuki y aunque ese noviazgo era más bien un arreglo entre amigos, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que todo el Círculo de China sabían que estaban comprometidos y eso era algo muy fuerte.

"No debo pensar en ella ya...Satsuki no lo merece, aunque no me lo diga sé que ella me ve más como su novio que yo a ella...es mi mejor amiga y nadie mejor que ella para ser mi prometida...nadie...Es mi responsabilidad"

Y con este último pensamiento el joven heredero del Clan Li, decidió no pensar más en la japonesa que tantas cosas le hizo y aún le hacia sentir

A los pocos segundos un sonido por el altavoz del avión indicaba que estaban próximos a llegar a su destino

"Les solicitamos amablemente que abrochen sus cinturones, encontraremos un poco de turbulencia al descender, por favor conserven la calma esto es algo normal, en diez minutos nos encontraremos arribando al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio"

"Mmmm¿no podrían retrasarse otros cinco minutos más?" – decía una somnolienta Satsuki

"Vaya, hasta que despiertas Bella Durmiente"

"Je,je,je...lo siento Shaoran, ya sabes como me gusta dormir"

"Si...lo sé" – contesto con melancolía, recordando nuevamente una chiquilla que al igual que Satsuki, tenia un severo problema con el sueño, especialmente al cambiar unas cartas legendarias a su propiedad...la transformación de las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura...

"¡Rayos, debo sacarla de mi cabeza ya!" – se dijo mentalmente al descubrirse haciendo aquello que había decidido no volver a hacer

**--- Rumbo al aeropuerto de Tokio ---**

"Oh Tomoyo, de verdad discúlpame, nos hemos retrasado por mi culpa"

"Vamos Sakura, la verdad es que no es novedad que te retrases un poco"

"¿Un poco?...bueno, si tu lo dices Tomoyo"

"¡Eriol¿estas tratando de decir que siempre me retraso?"

"No Sakura, simplemente digo que eres de las personas que les gusta darse un poquito de importancia y hacerse esperar" – contesto en tono burlón el joven inglés

"Por cierto, no se supone que Keichi llegaría a la casa"

"Si, pero me llamo al celular diciendo que prefería esperarme en casa pues tenía algo importante que contarme"

"Seguro es sobre el trabajo de la escuela...ese Keichi, siempre tan preocupado por las calificaciones" – comento la ojiverde

"Si, creo que es de eso" – contesto sonriente - "Aunque por la manera en que me lo dijo, creo que Keichi tiene algo más importante que decirme" – pensó el joven inglés para sus adentros

"Por cierto Tomoyo, mi hermano quedo de venir también ¿no?"

"Si Sakura, él llegara directamente al aeropuerto, Yukito lo acompaña"

"¡No puedo esperar a ver a tía Sonomi, además veré nuevamente a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun" – decía emocionada la chica de ojos verdes

"No solo a ellos, mi querida Sakura, solo espero que no te afecte tanto este reencuentro" – pensaba Eriol que gracias a su poder había percibido la proximidad de un poder mágico muy grande y sumamente familiar

"Por fin llegamos"

"Debemos apurarnos, seguramente ya están llegando los vuelos de Hong Kong e Inglaterra"

"Si, así es..¿les parece si las veo en la sala de recepción después de que me encuentre con Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon?"

"Esta bien, nos vemos ahí en media hora ¿esta bien?"

"Me parece perfecto Tomoyo, considerando que seguramente tendré que ayudar a Ruby Moon con su cargamento de equipaje...no tienen idea de lo que ella es capaz de empacar para un viaje"

**---Sala de espera común del aeropuerto de Tokio ---**

"Calma, ya no tardan en llegar es solo un breve retraso"

"Entonces..¿podemos empezar ya?"

"Paciencia mi querida amiga, paciencia...solo unos minutos más y veremos que tan fuerte es la Card Master y sus amigos"

"¿Estas seguro de que es lo más conveniente mostrarnos ante ellos?"

"¿Y quien dijo que nos mostraremos directamente a ellos?"

La chica miro a su interlocutor con duda

"Ja,ja,ja...no me mires así, solo...confía en mi, llegado el momento, tú misma lo sentirás, te lo aseguro"

**--- En otra parte del Aeropuerto ---**

Touya Kinomoto, junto con su inseparable amigo Yukito, estaba esperando impaciente a su hermana y novia...y bueno, aunque no muy de su agrado también esperaba al chico ingles aquel que le daba tan mala espina.

"Vamos Touya, no es para tanto, solo se han retrasado cinco minutos"

"Si Yukito, pero Tomoyo es muy puntual, seguramente este retraso es por el monstruo...ya la conoces"

"Yo creo que tu estas más nervioso por la idea de decirle a la señora Daidouji de tu relación con Tomoyo que cualquier otra cosa"

El joven diseñador miro con ojos fulminantes a su mejor amigo – "¡Ni me recuerdes eso!"

"Lo sabía, te conozco perfectamente bien Touya"

"¡Ya cállate!"

"Mira tu espera no se alargará más. Ahí vienen Tomoyo y Sakura"

Touya no pudo evitar una cara de enfado al ver a su hermana, la cual inmediatamente cambio al ver la sonrisa tranquila de Tomoyo

"Perdón Touya, se nos hizo un poco tarde"

"Descuida Tomoyo, sé que NO FUE POR TU CULPA" – esto último lo remarco enfáticamente mirando a su hermana – "Por lo general los monstruos se tardan mucho en arreglar, mucho más que un ser humano normal"

"¡Hermano, deja de molestarme sí...estuve hasta muy tarde haciendo tarea"

"Si, ya me imagino, como siempre dejando las cosas al último"

Tomoyo y Yukito miraban la escena de discusión a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados, sin embargo suspiraron de alivio al escuchar por el altavoz del aeropuerto que el vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong tardaría unos minutos más en aterrizar debido a las condiciones climáticas, lo cual fue un buen pretexto para cambiar la conversación y dar por terminada la discusión entre los hermanos Kinomoto

"Es verdad, hoy ha sido un día muy extraño, por la mañana el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, no había ni una sola nube, pero hace como una hora aproximadamente todo comenzó a oscurecerse, como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de desatarse"

"Tienes razón Tomoyo, es algo realmente raro" – continuo diciendo Touya contestando el comentario de su novia –"¿que pasa Yuki?"

"Eh...no es nada Touya, simplemente..." – y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza y la mirada invito a que tanto Touya como Tomoyo miraran a la joven card master

Sakura se había quedado callada y en un estado...bueno se podría decir que casi cercano a un trance

"Sakura ¿estas bien?" – pregunto Tomoyo

La chica reaccionó y con firmeza en su voz y decisión en su mirada dijo – "Debemos buscar a Eriol y sus guardianes, hay algo en el ambiente, una presencia mágica, y me temo...que no es muy buena que digamos"

Ante esta afirmación Touya no pudo más que acceder a lo que su hermana sugería, si bien se pasaba la vida molestándola, para él no era un secreto que su hermana poseía un enorme poder, tan grande que en el Círculo de Magia al que pertenecía se le consideraba como una "hechicera prodigio" – "Bien monstruo, vamos a buscarlos"

"Pero...¿y mi madre?"

"No te preocupes amiga, hermano, quédate tu con Tomoyo a esperar a tía Sonomi, Yukito y yo iremos a ver de donde proviene esto"

"¿Estarás bien Sakura?"

"Descuida, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" – dijo confiada y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

Diciendo esto la joven card master y Yukito se alejaron apresuradamente

"Será mejor que vayamos por tu madre Tomoyo"

"Si"

"Sólo espero, que esto no sea tan serio como aparenta ser" – pensó el apuesto diseñador

**--- En el fraccionamiento donde vivían las chicas y Eriol ---**

"Vaya, tendré que esperarlos un rato"

"Es mejor que vayas al aeropuerto"

"Pero ¿para qué? – respondía a su antecesor dentro de sí mismo

"Necesitaran de tu ayuda...la prueba ha comenzado"

"¿A qué prueba te refieres?"

"No hay tiempo para hablar más ¡date prisa!"

Sin pensarlo más, Keichi hizo caso a las instrucciones de su antigua encarnación, algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto y tenía que ir en busca de sus amigos

**--- Minutos más tarde, en la sala de recepción de equipaje ---**

Un Shaoran muy disgustado estaba que echaba lumbre hasta por las orejas

"Ya Shaoran, cálmate, seguro no demoraremos más"

"Es que es una torpeza Mei Ling...¿cómo se le ocurre a Satsuki no ponerle datos a su equipaje, digo, estaría de acuerdo si sus maletas tuvieran alguna característica especial, pero...¡son muy parecidas a la mayoría del equipaje de los demás pasajeros!...y encima de todo ha perdido sus etiquetas de pertenencia...¿sabes cuanto tiempo tardaremos en salir de este lugar!"

"Shaoran, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a la personalidad de tu novia, así es ella, tu sabes distraída...me recuerda tanto a Kinomoto"

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LA MENCIONES MEI LING ¿NO LO ENTIENDES!"

El rostro de Shaoran mostraba un gran enojo

"Pe...perdón, no lo volveré a hacer" – contesto una apenada Mei Ling – "nunca me imagine que reaccionaría así al mencionarle a Sakura" – pensó

"No, perdóname tú, es sólo que...bueno, estoy algo de malas por lo del equipaje, olvida lo que dije ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien...mira ya viene Satsuki"

"Je,je,je...lo siento chicos, pero ya esta todo resuelto, aquí esta mi equipaje...¿qué pasa?" – pregunto la chica al notar que el heredero del Clan Li estaba concentrado en algo y en ese momento...ella también lo sintió

Miró a Shaoran y éste asintió sabiendo que novia, había sentido lo mismo

"¿Qué les pasa?" – pregunto Mei

"Hay una presencia mágica...y es muy poderosa" – contesto Satsuki

"Y no es una presencia positiva" – continuo Shaoran – "vamos, debemos darnos prisa, es por allá" – continuo Shaoran, señalando la dirección de la sala común de recepción del aeropuerto

**--- Muy cerca de ahí ---**

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si Eriol...quince maletas, la verdad es que eran más, pero Spinel me dijo que estaba exagerando, así que tuve que dejar la mitad del equipaje en casa"

Una gota resbalo por la nuca del joven inglés, la cual inmediatamente desapareció al sentir una presencia mágica

Al los pocos segundos, Sakura y Yukito hicieron su aparición

"Eriol ¿lo sentiste?"

"Si Sakura, es magia muy poderosa y nada buena por cierto"

"¿Qué haremos, hay muchas personas en este lugar...no podemos permitir que les pase nada"

"Si, pero aunque utilices la carta Sueño, estas personas se pueden ver afectadas, debemos hacer algo más" – continuo un preocupado Eriol

Como respondiendo a sus inquietudes llego Keichi agitado, pues había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano al tratar de llegar a tiempo después de la recomendación de Dansuke y de su propia percepción sobre ese poder mágico maligno

"Keichi...al parecer tu también lo sentiste ¿no?"

"Así es"

Eriol mostró una cara de alivio al ver a su amigo "Tu presencia no es una coincidencia...¿crees poder...?"

"Lo intentaré"

Sakura veía a sus amigos con interrogación – "me podrían decir de que hablan"

"Sakura, no hay tiempo de explicarte ahora, solo debes saber que Keichi ha aumentado sus poderes y bueno...es muy posible que él pueda crear un Kekkai (barrera mágica donde solo quienes poseen poderes mágicos pueden pelear y las personas normales no pueden entrar, ni siquiera percatarse de lo que sucede...es algo así como un mundo alterno)

"¿Un Kekkai?" – pregunto la chica sorprendida – " ¿de verdad puedes hacerlo Keichi?...es una magia muy fuerte"

"Lo sé Sakura, pero...creo que podré hacerlo, unos buenos amigos me han ayudado a controlar mis poderes"

Eriol sonrió con agradecimiento por las palabras de su amigo, sabía que Keichi se refería en cierto modo a él...pero ¿a quien más?"

"¡Sakuraaaaa!" – un grito ensordecedor interrumpió por un momento la situación tan difícil que se estaba presentando al mismo tiempo que la card master se veía apretada por los brazos de una chica muy emotiva – "pero que linda estas, de verdad que Eriol sería un tonto si te deja libre querida ji,ji,ji"

"Eh..¿qué?" – Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar esto

"No hagas caso a Nakuru Sakura ya sabes como es"

"pero si es verdad, serías un grandísimo tonto si no aprovechas y..."

"Ya basta Nakuru...mira, déjame presentarte a una persona muy especial él es mi nuevo gran amigo, Keichi Segawa, Keichi ella es Nakuru Akisuki, mi "prima" y bueno tu sabes, guardiana"

"Muchos gusto señorita Akisuki"

"Mucho gusto, vaya que eres guapo eh, lástima que seas menor que yo..." – la guardiana recibió un codazo de su amo para que se callara "pero..¿qué dije?"

"Ya habrá tiempo de bromas Nakuru, ahora debemos ir a la sala común, se siente una presencia muy fuerte"

**--- En la sala común del aeropuerto---**

"Hija!" que alegría verte...estas más linda que nunca!"

"Mamá, que bueno que ya estas aquí...supimos del retraso"

"Si, te lo digo Tomoyo...no vuelvo a tomar un vuelo comercial...para eso tengo mi propio jet...ah! pero mira quien esta aquí...Touya Kinomoto!"

La mención de su nombre por parte de Sonomi hizo que el joven Kinomoto se sintiera un tanto nervioso...dada la situación..."Tía Sonomi, es un gusto verte" – atino a decir

La mujer lo miro con suspicacia a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada para detenerla en las manos entrelazadas de su hija y su sobrino

Touya reaccionó de inmediato soltando la mano de Tomoyo con brusquedad

Obviamente la escena divirtió a Sonomi y pensó –"creo que lo voy a hacer sufrir un poquito...aunque a Tomoyo no le agrade la idea"

"Tía...eh..mm. Tía, este, quisiera...es decir...bueno..." – de repente Toya no sabia que decir

"Ya veo que te has quedado sin habla...pero no te preocupes...ya se lo que me quieres decir..."

Touya estaba confundido ¿su tía estaba ya al tanto de su relación con Tomoyo, De inmediato volteo a ver a la chica

Tomoyo solo le sonrió y dijo - "Se lo dije ayer por teléfono"

A la vez era un alivio para él...eso hacia más fácil todo..."pero creí que habíamos acordado decírselo juntos" – comento para no ser tan evidente

"Si...pero..."

Tomoyo se vio interrumpida por su madre –"pero...Tomoyo tenia miedo de mi reacción y trato de prevenirme...muy inteligente por cierto"

El comentario hizo que Touya se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo cual Sonomi se percato -"no te preocupes Touya, apruebo su relación"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si...solo te pido que no hagas sufrir a mi pequeña"

"Mamá..."

"No, no déjame seguir hija...te estoy dando mi voto de confianza Touya, por favor no me defraudes"

"No tía claro que no, le prometo que cuidare a Tomoyo como mi vida"

"Más te vale!...porque si no..." – dijo con autoridad enseñándole su puño cerrado a Touya con un gesto amenazante

"Mamá!"

"Ya, ya..lo siento...solo quería que le quedara claro hija...eso es todo" – dijo la mujer complacida ante la respuesta del chico – "por cierto ¿y Sakura, creí que iba a venir contigo...digo con ustedes"

"Eh...si, solo que..." – Tomoyo no sabia que contestar, por suerte Touya salió al rescate

"Eh...Sakura se quedo hasta muy de madrugada haciendo deberes de la escuela y le dijimos que se quedara en casa"

"Ah la pequeña Sakura..siempre haciendo todo al último" – dijo Sonomi sonriendo

"Si...¿qué le parece si la llevamos a su casa?"

"Muy bien vamos"- dijo la mujer adelantándose a la pareja

"Pero Touya...Sakura y los demás..."

"NO te angusties, seguro ellos sabrán como resolverlo" – dijo el chico tratando de calmar a la muchacha y diciendo esto se encamino con su novia y la madre de ella a la salida del aeropuerto – "es mejor que las saque de aquí, esa presencia mágica no es nada bueno...el tipo ingles y Yukito están con ella...no dudo que el peluche volador ya ande por aquí..." - pensó un tanto preocupado pero al mismo tiempo confiando en que a su hermana nada le iba a pasar

**---Pocos minutos después ----**

"Parece que mi hermano y Tomoyo ya se fueron...que bueno, lo que se percibe no esta nada bien" – comento la card master

"Así es Sakura...todo esta llenándose de un poder maligno...es impresionante" – comento Keichi

Eriol no decía nada, solo pensaba – "sí... es un poder maligno muy fuerte...pero ¿por qué Sakura no puede percibir el otro poder que se acerca?...bueno son dos realmente"

Justo en ese instante, un ensordecedor trueno se escucho estallar alrededor de los magos y sus guardianes...los cristales que se encontraban cerca de ellos explotaron convirtiéndose en añicos"

"Keichi hazlo ya!" – grito Eriol

"De acuerdo!" – con suma concentración y la mirada decidida Keichi recito un conjuro – "_Kekkai...adsami, ibadti...Kekkai...ad, si, lami...KEKKAI!"_

Un especie de escudo protector rodeo el área donde se encontraban y un voz se escucho era fuerte y aterradora

"JA,JA,JA...sorprendente!...verdaderamente sorprendente SEGAWA"

"¿QUIÉN ERES?...MUÉSTRATE!...¿CÓMO ES QUE SABES MI NOMBRE?" – grito Keichi fúrico

"Calma Keichi, calma...no es bueno provocar al enemigo" – dijo Eriol que ya tenía su báculo en mano

Sakura había hecho lo propio invocando su llave mágica - "Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo...¡LIBERATEEEE!"

Como respuesta una serie de esferas de poder atacaron a los guardianes que estaban protegiendo a sus amos y por otro lado rayos de poder se abalanzaban sobre los tres hechiceros...

Kerberos, como Touya lo había dicho, ya estaba con ellos...

A pesar de que los cuatro...Yue, Ruby, Spinel Sun y Kerberos eran fuertes, el poder maligno que contenía ese bombardeo les restaba una gran cantidad de energía, cosa que inexplicablemente afectaba a sus amos...

¡ESAS ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA MALIGNA ENTABLABAN UNA CONEXIÓN CADA VEZ MÁS FUERTE ENTRE LOS GUARDIANES Y LOS HECHICEROS!...

...¡CADA GOLPE QUE RECIBÍAN IMPACTABA EN EL INTERIOR DE ERIOL Y SAKURA INEXPLICABLEMENTE!.

Keichi no entendía que pasaba...Eriol y Sakura trataban de sobreponerse, eran sin duda más fuertes que sus guardianes...pero...esas esferas eran demasiado...en segundos los cuatro guardianes quedaron fuera de combate y los hechiceros muy débiles

"¿Pero..¿qué pasa?...QUE DECEPCIÓN!...creí que la poseedora de las cartas Sakura y el descendiente de Clow eran más fuertes" – dijo nuevamente la voz cínicamente.

"NO SEAS COBARDE Y ENFRENTATE A NOSOTROS CARA A CARA!"" –Keichi hacia lo más que podía por defender a Eriol y a Sakura...especialmente a ella...extrañamente a él no le afectaban esas esferas tanto como a sus compañeros

Por un momento el ataque se detuvo

Eriol y Sakura jadeaban, habían intentado bloquear los ataques que les enviaban con éxito, pero aquellos golpes a sus guardianes los habían afectado más que cualquier otra cosa...

**---A unos metros, afuera del Kekkai---**

"Wuaw, esto si que es impresionante! Un verdadero Kekkai"

Shaoran y la misma Mei Ling sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería la joven – "es una lástima que no la pueda ver...¿de verdad esta aquí?" – pregunto Mei

"Sí...es magia antigua muy fuerte...no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerla...ni siquiera Shaoran" – contesto Satsuki

Mei fijo la mirada en su primo

"¡DEBEMOS ENTRAR A LA BARRERA!" – dijo decidido Shaoran – "Puedo percibir un poder maligno muy fuerte dentro de ella...hay otros tres poderes...dos están débiles...uno más que otro...y el tercero parece que es el creador del Kekkai" – dijo más para si que para Mei y Satsuki – "Mei, aléjate de aquí, es cuanto la barrera se abra se sentirá una corriente muy fuerte que te puede arrastrar y dejar atrapada entre este mundo y el que se encuentra adentro de ella"

"Pero Shaoran..."

"NADA MEI...HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO, Satsuki y yo estaremos bien"

"E...esta bien...como digas..."

**--- Dentro de la barrera ---**

Keichi peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra los ataques que llegaban por doquier, ya era imposible proteger a los guardianes...afortunadamente Eriol y Sakura estaban mejor aparentemente

Sakura reponiéndose antes que Eriol decidida se irguió y convoco a una de sus cartas "ESCUDOOO!" - la carta inmediatamente se posó sobre los guardianes para evitar que los ataques siguieran proyectándose en sus cuerpos, lo cual ayudo más aún a ella y a Eriol

La cara de la card master se transformo...estaba molesta por ver a sus guardianes en tal estado

Eriol también se repuso, y al igual que su amiga comenzó a rebatir lo ataques lanzados por su agresor anónimo

"Ja,ja,ja!...veo que ya termino el calentamiento! PERFECTO, ahora si...vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz...CARD MASTER"

Acabado de decir esto, una serie de lazos invisibles hicieron presa a Sakura

"SAKURAAA!"

"CUIDADO!"

Ambos hechiceros estaban impedidos para acercarse a su amiga...los ataques no los dejaban avanzar...los lazos presionaban a Sakura cada vez con mayor violencia, la estaban asfixiando, al mismo tiempo que la golpeaban como si fueran látigos, pero ella no se quejaba...no gritaba...sabía que si lo hacia sus amigos podrían hacer una locura y ella no quería que les pasará nada...no quería que le pasará nada a él...ahora que sabia que era por quien sufría en su sueño

"SUELTALA!" – gritaba Eriol con todas sus fuerzas...se sentía impotente...de pronto miro con angustia a la chica – "Aguanta Sakura..AGUANTA!"

Justo en ese instante, la barrera se abrió dando paso a un joven y una chica...

"Sakura"..."Sakura"..."Sakura" – el nombre retumbo en su cabeza como si hubiera sido golpeada por el más fuerte de los poderes...

Miro hacia la izquierda...Una chica estaba siendo brutalmente atacada por unos lazos de energía

Satsuki fijo su mirada a la derecha y ahí estaban dos jóvenes...tratando de defenderse como mejor podían...pero uno de ellos estaba débil y el otro, al cual identifico como el creador del Kekkai, no podía ocupar más poder porque eso significaría romper la barrera y afectar al mundo de afuera...decidió ayudarlos, ya su compañero se encargaría de ayudar a la joven

Por unos segundos Shaoran se quedo sin hacer nada- "no puede ser posible" – murmuro

"Shaoran¿¿¿QUÉ ESPERAS?" – grito Satsuki al ver que el joven chino tardaba en reaccionar

"MUY BIEN! ...mira quien esta aquí?...el famoso heredero y próximo jefe del Clan LI!...SOLO FALTABS TU...BIENVENIDO!" – se escucho la voz nuevamente y diciendo esto arremetió contra el joven chino impidiendo que éste hiciera algún movimiento para zafar de su tormento a la chica

"¿LI?" – pregunto Keichi mirando a Eriol y ya en mejor posición al ser ayudado por Satsuki

Eriol asintió

Sakura estaba a punto de desfallecer pero...al escuchar la voz...ese nombre...¿era verdad?...¿realmente lo había mencionado?...-"no seguro oí eso porque me esta afectando el ataque...me siento tan débil"- pensaba..."LI".."LI..."LI"... SI, había escuchado bien, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro abrir sus ojos y vio una imagen borrosa...poco a poco la vista se aclaro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del joven chino...-"Sh...Shaoran?" – y justo después de pronunciar su nombre la Maestra de cartas desfalleció

Para él fue peor que sentirse morir...¡ERA ELLA...ERA SAKURA!...esos ojos verdes que lo miraron por un segundo, esos ojos que revelaban el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo por el ataque...¡SE ACABABAN DE CERRAR...SU ENERGIA DESAPARECIA SUBITAMENTE!

NO LO PUDO SOPORTAR!

Sin saber cómo y de dónde un poder inmenso invadió todo el interior del Kekkai

Satsuki miró a Shaoran sorprendida –"Pero…oh! no…¡es ella!…Dioses por favor no lo permitan…no por favor…Shaoran"

Eriol y Keichi también pudieron sentir el enorme poder

El atacante anónimo a sabiendas que posiblemente no podría contrarrestar el enojo del joven Li hablo por última vez – "Esta bien...como muestra es suficiente...ya sabrán de mi...pronto, muy pronto"

E inmediatamente los ataques desaparecieron, no así los lazos que aprisionaban a Sakura

Keichi se encontraba más cerca de ella y de inmediato corrió a su lado...

Shaoran siguió tras él...y se detuvo ante la escena, deseba acercarse más...deseaba ser él quien hubiera llegado primero con ella...finalmente se había reencontrado con Sakura...SU SAKURA...atacada, golpeada, inconsciente...y estaba siendo liberada por alguien que no era él

Eriol y Satsuki observaban, se miraron y ella atino a decir – "vaya así que ella es la Maestra de cartas y...tu eres la reencarnación de Clow"

"Así es, mucho gusto Igarashi...Eriol Hiragizawa, ya había escuchado hablar de ti...la prometida del próximo Jefe del Clan Li.."

La chica capto inmediatamente el tono de Eriol...como de complicidad...-"vaya así es que lo sabe...claro! es la reencarnación de Clow, que bueno, así tendré más ayuda para llevar a cabo mi plan" – pensó Satsuki

Eriol sonrío como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de la joven y se dirigió hacia Shaoran

Keichi por fin había liberado a Sakura

Shaoran no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera la maestra de cartas, fue hasta que Eriol toco su hombro que desvío su mirada

"Muchas gracias Li...llegaste justo a tiempo...no esperaba menos de ti"

Shaoran con el ceño fruncido contesto volviendo a mirar a Keichi que se dirigía hacia ellos con Sakura en brazos –"parece que no tanto" – dejando ver que no le agradaba que Sakura recibiera tal atención de un tipo que no sabia quien era

"Vaya, lo que pensaba, sigue sintiendo lo mismo y más...es hora de comenzar con el juego" – pensó para si Eriol

"Permíteme Keichi, debo curar a Sakura" – dijo el mago inglés, solicitando que su amigo posara a Sakura en sus brazos

Keichi asintió

Li observaba

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se enfrentaron, eran de la misma altura, complexión similar, aunque Shaoran sin duda era más fuerte, las miradas eran desafiantes...

Por fin Eriol intervino...– "Li, te presento a Segawa Keichi, maestro en el arte de la invocación de Shikigamis y el único hechicero japonés capaz de crear un Kekkai"...

"Keichi, este joven es Li Shaoran, heredero y próximo jefe del Clan Li, miembro del Circulo de magia de China y futuro Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"

"Mucho gusto" – dijo forzadamente Shaoran – "¿qué tendrá que ver este tipo con Sakura?"- se atormentaba mentalmente

"El gusto mío, es un honor conocer al que será el próximo líder del Concilio" – contesto cortésmente Keichi – "así es que él es el chico de quien Sakura estuvo enamorada" – pensó

La barrera ya había desparecido y Mei Ling, que se encontraba ya un lado de Satsuki comento con pesadumbre – "esto será complicado"

Satsuki solo atino a mover su cabeza afirmativamente

_Continuará..._

**

* * *

****Notas de autora:**

La carta Flecha (Arrow) aparece en la primer película de Sakura, que se sitúa más o menos entre la primer y segunda temporada del anime, es donde Sakura visita Hong Kong y conoce a la familia de Shaoran.

Bien, pues aquí nuevamente retomando el hilo de la historia, espero les haya gustado y de verdad retomen la lectura de este fic, que como ya dije con anterioridad jamás dejare inconcluso...¿qué les pareció en reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran?...bueno si a eso se le puede llamar reencuentro...pero en el siguiente capitulo viene lo mejor de este tema...ya lo veran...

Espero que me manden su opinión como siempre y que continúen hasta el fin junto conmigo en esta nueva aventura de Sakura y compañía.

Nos leemos pronto

SaKuRa WeN 


	5. Volver a verte

**SUEÑOS EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER**

¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

Como bien les dije la actualización será cada mes más o menos

Gracias por sus reviews, de hecho es lo que más disfruto después de subir un capitulo, para mi es súper importante sus comentarios.

Tal vez existan cosas que no les agraden mucho, como el que Touya y Tomoyo sean novios y...bueno otras cosas que pasaran por ahí...recuerden que es parte de la trama para volverla más interesante, por eso les pido que me manden su opinión para saber si el rumbo de la historia les esta gustando o no.

Bien, ya no digo nada más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic que esta dedicado a ustedes...DISFRÚTENLO!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**VOLVER A VERTE**

La luna de nuevo en lo alto del cielo... 

_La obscuridad, la niebla, las nubes que caprichosamente juegan a esconder la luz del astro nocturno que ilumina el lugar... _

_Una pelea..._

_Ataques..._

_Magia..._

_Las siluetas de varias personas se ven, pero es imposible identificarlas..._

_Hay una barrera mágica...UN KEKKAI..._

_De repente un grito..."¡NOOOOO!"_

"_¡Sakuraaa!...No lo hagas!...DETENTEEEEE!" _

"_¡Te lastimaran...estás muy débil!"_

"Satsuki...Satsuki...¿estas bien?" – pregunto Mei al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba de nuevo en ese trance que se había vuelto tan recurrente ..."¿De nuevo la visión?"

Satsuki reaccionó ante las preguntas de Mei Ling _–"Esa era mi voz"- dijo en voz baja para sí misma – "Le estaba gritando a ella, a Sakura"- _dijo mirando a Mei con cierta preocupación

"¿Quieres decir que la chica de la visión que tienes es Kinomoto?"

"Si, no tengo duda alguna es ella"

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver un tanto preocupadas a Shaoran, quien miraba con detenimiento las sillas de la sala de espera del aeropuerto que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, donde estaban Hiragizawa y el chico que había creado el Kekkai, había unos paramédicos con ellos, personal del aeropuerto que había acudido ante la llamada de Eriol diciendo que su amiga había sufrido un desmayo.

Obviamente el mismo Eriol ya había realizado previamente un conjuro mágico de curación a Sakura, eliminando las heridas superficiales que tenia la joven card master, todo con el fin de poder argumentar un simple desvanecimiento de la chica y salir sin ningún contratiempo del aeropuerto.

Shaoran había preferido alejarse, y ponerse fuera de la posible mirada de la chica, aunque no sabía por qué, tal vez el shock de ver a la joven card master de nuevo era tan fuerte que inconscientemente no quería enfrentarlo

Sakura comenzaba a reaccionar, estaba muy cansada y un tanto adormilada, parte de los efectos de la pelea y del mismo conjuro mágico que Eriol había hecho. Estaba recargada en él.

Eriol la miraba con ternura y le pregunto "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me duele la cabeza" – dijo apenas en un susurro

"Bueno chicos, la verdad es que su amiga esta muy débil creo que lo mejor será que pidamos una camilla y la llevemos a la enfermería del aeropuerto" – comento amablemente uno de los paramédicos

"Creo que preferimos llevarla a casa, como usted comenta es solo un desvanecimiento...seguro fue por no comer bien" – comento Eriol, tomando las riendas de la situación

"Estas chicas de ahora, con tal de verse delgadas se olvidan de comer!" – refunfuño otro paramédico – "hagan que su amiga coma jóvenes, la verdad es que se ve muy pálida y si dicen que no comió seguro es por eso"

"Si, gracias" – sonrió Eriol

"¿De verdad no quieren que les facilitemos una camilla para llevarla hasta el taxi?"

"Descuide, tenemos un auto afuera esperándonos y podemos llevarla en brazos" – continuo Keichi

"MGHHHG" – fue lo único que se escucho salir de los labios del joven chino no le que gustaba para nada la actitud de ese Segawa con Sakura...y bueno, tampoco le parecía mucho que Eriol la tuviese abrazada

"_Pero, tú dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos, que lo sabías"_

"_Si, y si estoy en lo cierto, el destino y el tiempo harán que nos volvamos a encontrar y que podamos estar juntos nuevamente"_

El recuerdo de esas palabras en su despedida acudía a su mente cada vez más vivido, "¿Por qué pienso en eso... no debo hacerlo, yo estoy con Satsuki" – se repetía constantemente, pero al momento se encontraba otra vez pendiente de lo que sucedía con ella, con Sakura

Los paramédicos se retiraron

"Lo mejor será que cierres los ojos Sakura, así descansarás mejor, descuida Keichi y yo te llevaremos a casa, el conjuro que hice para recuperarte hace que te sientas así"

"Pero Eriol, me da pena que me lleven en brazos..."

"Descuida, no pasa nada" – comento acariciándole la mejilla (obviamente todo con el afán de molestar a LI quien tenía una vena saltando de su frente)

Sakura se sonrojo ante el contacto de Eriol - "¿Sabes Eriol? Soñé algo raro...soñé con..."

Eriol sonrió y enseguida paso su mano por la frente de Sakura provocando que esta cayera en un sueño...

"Pero ¿por qué lo haces?

"Porqué por ahora es mejor que sea así...son demasiadas cosas para ella en un solo momento, confía en mi Keichi"

"De acuerdo, tu sabes lo que haces" –contesto no muy convencido

"Shaoran?... ¿nos vamos ya" – dijo Satsuki para llamar la atención de su prometido

"Eh...si vámonos"

"Pero..¿no piensas despedirte?" – pregunto Mei

Shaoran la miro con enojo, pero tenia razón debía hacer un lado esos sentimientos que tenia y anteponer la situación que se había presentado, después de todo un ataque mágico de ese nivel y tomando en cuenta de que aquella extraña voz advirtió que solo era el principio era de tomarse en cuenta.

Observo que Eriol lo miraba con una sonrisa enigmática

Se acerco

La miro y fue como un descanso verla dormida, aunque por otro lado anhelaba volver a ver esos ojos verdes –"Tal vez sea mejor así" – se dijo a si mismo

"¿Esta bien?" – pregunto fríamente

"Si, solo le hice un conjuro para que descanse"

Tomando una actitud indiferente el chino continuo hablando – "Al parecer estamos frente a una situación delicada"

"Si, así es, y el que tu te encuentres aquí no es una casualidad...al igual que tu prometida"

"¿Prometida?" – pregunto Segawa

"Así es Keichi, la joven Igarashi es la prometida de Li" – contesto Eriol – "¿verdad?

"Así es" – contesto Satsuki que ya se encontraba al lado de Shaoran al igual que Mei Ling

"Y esta joven no es otra que la joven Li Mei Ling, prima de Shaoran"

Mei Ling se acerco sonriente y saludo amablemente a Keichi – "es muy guapo" – pensó

"Vaya poder...nunca había estado dentro de un kekkai, es sorprendente" – comento con admiración Satsuki

"Gracias"

La situación estaba un tanto tensa, Sakura en brazos de Eriol que se encontraba sentado, Keichi parado a un lado de ellos y frente a Shaoran, que tenia a su lado derecho a Mei y su lado izquierdo a Satsuki

"Creo que no es momento para halagos" – comento Shaoran

"Si" – contesto fríamente Keichi –"debemos analizar la situación, me imagino que ustedes vinieron a Japón por ello" – era sumamente perceptivo, no en balde era la reencarnación del mejor amigo de Clow

"Si, así es"

"Entonces, creo que lo mejor es platicar de ello ampliamente, solo que por obvias razones este no es el lugar indicado, además Keichi y yo debemos llevar a Sakura a casa" – comento el hechicero ingles mirando a Sakura con un cariño que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes – "esta tan agotada"

Silencio

"Bueno..¿dónde se hospedaran?" – dijo Keichi para romper la situación tensa

"En el departamento donde vivía cuando niño"

"¿En Tomoeda?" – continuo Eriol

"Si"

"Pues será algo complicado vernos entonces, nosotros vivimos aquí en Tokio"

"¿Nosotros?" – pregunto Mei – "¿también Sakura?"

"Si, Eriol y Sakura viven en el mismo lugar y yo a unas cuantas calles"

Shaoran tardo en reaccionar ante esto, o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo "Sakura y Eriol viven juntos" – pensó

"Pues creo que sería mejor que nos quedáramos en el departamento que mi familia tiene aquí en Tokio" – comento Satsuki

"¿Tienen departamento aquí¿por qué no nos dijiste, queda más cerca de la Universidad que la casa de Tomoeda" – dijo Mei

"De hecho esta a solo unas cuantas calles de la universidad, pero lo que pasa es que debe estar hecha un desastre y sinceramente me da algo de flojera arreglarla"

"Bueno, ese no es ningún problema, si gustan puedo mandarles a mis empleados para que los ayuden a limpiar" – comento Keichi

"Ja,ja,ja...pocas veces lo hace"

"¿Qué?" – pregunto Mei

"Bueno es que a Keichi no lo gusta mucho presumir, pero aquí entre nos, su familia es una de las mas acaudaladas de Japón" – dijo Eriol

"Oh"

"Basta Eriol" – dijo un tanto apenado Keichi

"Ya entiendo, el clan Segawa¿cómo se me fue a pasar, uno de los más antiguos y poderosos de oriente" – comento Shaoran

"Mmmm, Er...Eriol" – la suave voz de Sakura se escucho...estaba soñando

Shaoran sintió un gran dolor en su corazón...

Sakura en brazos de Eriol...

Sakura viviendo con Eriol...

Sakura soñando con Eriol...

Agacho la mirada

"Eh...¿les parece si nos vemos por la noche en mi casa?" – comento Eriol

"NO!" – dijo Shaoran duramente

Satsuki comprendió..."¿qué les parece si mejor vienen a la nuestra? sirve que Segawa nos hace favor de llevar a sus empleados"

"En todo caso mientras arreglan su departamento será mejor que vayan a la mía¿dicen que se encuentra a unas cuantas calles de la Universidad no, bueno mi casa esta al lado del parque Ueno, justo enfrente del Templo

"¿Y eso donde es?" pregunto Mei

"Pues como a dos calles de donde esta la casa de mi familia"

"Satsuki, nunca comentaste que habías estado anteriormente en Japón" – dijo Shaoran

Satsuki trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, no debía haber sido tan descuidada - "ja,ja,ja..es que fue hace mucho tiempo, fue un viaje sin importancia"

Eriol la miro suspicazmente –"Entonces ya esta, bien, van a dar las cuatro y media, nos veremos en casa de Keichi¿les parece bien a las nueve de la noche?"

"No hay problema"

"Bien Li, nos vemos en la noche, con su permiso chicas, Sakura debe reponerse y estar lista para la noche"

"¿También irá ella? – pregunto Mei

"Si, debemos estar juntos,...con su permiso"

Y tanto Eriol como Keichi se alejaron de los tres chicos chinos

Shaoran los miraba alejarse

Pero su ensimismamiento se vio interrumpido

"Vaya, así que deben estar juntos¿será que Hiragizawa y Sakura son novios?"

"No se, ni me importa Mei!"-..."¡Vámonos!"

Mei y Satsuki se miraron y ambas asintieron con las cabeza con la expresión de "¿a quien quiere engañar?"

**---En algún lugar del aeropuerto de Tokio ---**

"Vaya que si es poderoso ese LI"

"Si, pero sabemos cual es su punto débil"

"¿Lo sabemos?"

"Por supuesto!" – contesto el hombre – "y nos será de mucha utilidad llegado el momento"

"¿Ahora que sigue?"

"Dejaremos que tengan su reunión"

"¿Y cuando te volverás a presentar ante ellos?"

"No mi querida amiga, la siguiente ocasión...te tocara a ti"

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente – "Que bien"

"Pero debemos esperar, dejemos que pase un poco de tiempo y cuando menos se lo esperen...JA,JA,JA"

**--- En la residencia Daidouji ---**

"Vaya, que alegría es estar en casa"

"Si mamá, mañana vendré a verte"

"¡Qué, no te quedaras hoy?"

"Mamá, tengo cosas que hacer"

Sonomi miro a Touya molesta, el pobre chico no sabia ni donde meterse aunque lo disimuló bastante bien

"Esta bien, pero prométeme que mañana estarás conmigo todo el día, al cabo Touya te tiene casi a diario y yo no, recuerda que el lunes vuelo a América y regresaré no antes de dos semanas"

"Lo sé mamá, te lo prometo, mañana estaré contigo todo el día"

"Bien, cuídate hija...hasta luego Touya"

"Hasta luego"

Ambos chicos salieron de la residencia Daidouji

"Vaya, creo que fue menos malo de lo que pensé"

"Ji,ji,ji...te lo dije"

En eso el celular de Tomoyo sonó, miro la pantalla del identificador "Es Eriol"

A Touya no le hizo mucha gracia

"Eriol, qué pasó? ..si...descuida, ya vamos para allá...pero, ella esta bien?...ok, no tardamos, por favor súbela a su dormitorio...si...nos vemos"

"¿Qué paso?...¿Cómo que la suba a su dormitorio?...¿ALGO LE PASO AL MOUNSTRUO?"

"Tranquilo...ella esta bien, no me pudo explicar a detalle Eriol, vámonos rápido para saber que ha sucedido"

"Ya sabía yo que la presencia de ese ingles era sinónimo de problemas"

"Eriol no tiene la culpa de nada"

"¡LO vas a DEFENDER!"

"Calma, solo te digo que él no haría nada para dañar Sakura"

"Pero cuando vino hace ocho años..."

"Las cosas ahora son diferentes Touya...no te hagas ideas que no son"

"Esta bien, como digas, pero sigo pensando que..."

La chica lo callo dándole un suave beso en los labios

Touya se quedo pasmado...si bien ya eran novios, aún no se habían besado y eso era algo raro, aún no sabia porque no se había animado a hacerlo, como que algo se lo impedía, no sabía que y finalmente ella tomo la iniciativa

"Creo que hallé la forma para que te quedaras callado eh...vámonos"

Y en seguida se subieron al auto propiedad de Touya, ya que la camioneta de Tomoyo se había quedado en el aeropuerto para que Sakura y compañía regresaran

**--- En la casa de los Igarashi en Tokio ---**

"Wuaw es un departamento muy grande y muy bonito Satsuki"

"Si, es verdad"

El departamento se encontraba en uno de los edificios más lujosos de Tokio, justo a dos calles del parque Ueno, ocupaba el penthouse y era un departamento de dos pisos

"¿Dónde me quedaré yo?" – pregunto el chino

"Bueno Shaoran, la habitación que ocuparas tu es la que esta al fondo del lado derecho del pasillo subiendo las escaleras, es una de las más amplias, tiene una terraza con espacio suficiente para que entrenes y tiene una vista muy bonita donde se alcanza ver el parque Ueno"

"De acuerdo, con su permiso, arreglaré mis cosas y me daré un baño"

"Ok, nos vemos al rato"

Ambas chicas miraron como el joven chino subía las escaleras y desaparecía internándose en el pasillo

"Creo que le afecto más de lo que yo creía"

"Es que fue muy pronto, yo ya me había imaginado que tal vez en algún momento podríamos ver a Sakura por tratarse de asuntos mágicos, pero, de eso a que justo sea de las primeras personas que vemos y que además este involucrada en los asuntos que nos trajeron, es más complicado"

"Lo sé, además el que la reencarnación de Clow este aquí lo hace todo más complejo"

"Si...tu crees que él y Sakura..."

"No lo se Mei, él la veía con mucho cariño y bueno...tu oíste que la card master lo llamo en sueños..."

"Shaoran debe haber sufrido mucho "

"Si, aunque trate de ocultarlo, la ama aun..." - y diciendo esto Satsuki volteo a mirar las escaleras por las que anteriormente había subido Shaoran con un poco de tristeza – "debo hacer algo" – pensó

Mientras Shaoran se encontraba en la habitación, estaba arreglando sus cosas, justo cuando termino decidió dirigirse al baño que se encontraba dentro del mismo cuarto y puso a llenar la tina...necesitaba relajarse después de lo ocurrido, finalmente la bañera quedo llena y se introdujo en ella

La imagen de Sakura acudía a su mente una y otra vez...

Saber que estaba con Eriol, que vivía con él y que lo llamaba en sus sueños

Dolía, dolía mucho realmente

"¿De que me extraña?...seguramente él nunca perdió contacto con ella"

Era de su conocimiento que Eriol era famoso en Europa por su fama de conquistador, había viajado en ciertas ocasiones a Inglaterra para aprender más sobre magia Occidental y entablar relaciones con poderosos magos del Concilio de Magos de Occidente, del cual Eriol era miembro y líder a pesar de su corta edad

Pero..."¿Sakura sabría de esa fama?"...- sintió rabia , coraje, celos

¿En qué estaba pensando¿Por qué cuestionaba el que ella hiciera su vida con alguien más?

"En eso quedamos" – se repetía

"_Y tu por favor sigue con las porristas, eres muy buena en eso, estudia mucho y sé fuerte, entrena mucho con las cartas y sé feliz"_

"_Tu también y si encuentras...si encuentras..."_

"_No lo digas...pero, tu también"_

El se había comprometido con Satsuki, no tenía derecho a sentirse traicionado...pues no existía traición alguna...NO...lo que pasaba es que dolía más porque se trataba de Eriol

Siempre había existido una cierta rivalidad entre ellos desde que estudiaban juntos en Tomoeda,...cuando de adolescentes sabia de los logros del ingles y de su prematuro liderazgo del concilio...cuando fue a Inglaterra y aprendió conjuros mágicos del mismo maestro de Hiragizawa y éste los comparaba siempre y los enfrentaba..

..y ahora...era Eriol el que estaba al lado de Sakura...ni en sus pesadillas más horrendas llego a imaginarlo

Termino de tomar su baño, se vistió y se acerco a la terraza, tal y como le había dicho Satsuki tenia una vista hermosa, muy cerca estaba el parque Ueno, y se alcanzaba ver el templo, recordó que en unas cuantas horas tendría lugar una reunión.

Su mirada se dirigió frente al templo, pero los árboles no permitían que se viera la casa que se encontraba ahí, lo único que sobresalía era una enorme terraza arreglada con pagodas, un estanque artificial y árboles bonsái, que imitaban los grandes árboles del parque Ueno...

Árboles que le hicieron recordar...

Árboles que se movían por el viento y de los cuales se desprendían hojas y flores...

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que una de ellas llegara hasta el lugar donde estaba Shaoran y él la tomo en sus manos...era una flor de cerezo

"Sakura...no se que haré cuando te vuelva a ver"

**---En la casa de Sakura y Tomoyo ---**

Eriol había dejado a Sakura en su cuarto y se encontraba platicando con Keichi, los guardianes estaban descansando, Keichi los había tele transportado, este poder era difícil de dominar pero él hacia tiempo que lo practicaba, desde niño.

"Eriol, deberías descansar tu también, ese ataque fue muy fuerte"

"No te preocupes, ya me siento bien"

"¿Por qué Sakura se vio tan afectada entonces?

"No tanto, el problema fueron esos lazos que la aprisionaron pues le restaron energía, pero en unas dos horas estará repuesta"

Keichi se veía preocupado

"Vamos, dime ¿qué te preocupa?...sé que no es tanto el hecho de que fuimos atacados por un ser anónimo...pues eso no es nada fuera de lo común dado nuestro historial"

"Querrás decir el de nuestras encarnaciones anteriores"

"Bueno si... Dansuke y Clow estaban acostumbrados a pelear con enemigos poderosos" – continuo Eriol con ojos nostálgicos, como anhelando esos momentos

"Si era una época en que la magia no estaba tan controlada como ahora"

"Así es pero, ...como te dije, sé que tu preocupación no es por eso...dime ¿qué te agobia?"

Keichi se levanto y miro por la puerta que daba al jardín que compartían las chicas y Eriol, donde estaba la alberca. "Eriol ¿qué me dirías si te contara que mi antigua encarnación me habla en mi mente?"

"ja,ja,ja...¿de verdad?"

"No es de risa, es algo serio"

"Lo sé, lo sé, calma amigo...bien, pues te diría...¡bienvenido al club!"

"¿Quieres decir que a ti te pasa lo mismo?"

"Claro¿cómo crees que sé cosas de Clow'"

"Yo pensé que tu las recordabas"

"No, no nada de eso, mi mente es diferente a la de Clow, aquello que se pudiese confundir con "recuerdos" de nuestra anterior encarnación no es más que un dialogo con ella, que nos habla dentro de nosotros mismos"

"Vaya, entonces no me estoy volviendo loco" –comento aliviado Keichi

"ja,ja,ja...claro que no...y te recomiendo algo...lo mejor es que aquello que te dice tu encarnación anterior, lo guardes para ti mismo"

"Entonces ¿no quieres que te cuente?"

"No es eso, simplemente creo que debes decir lo que tu consideres pertinente en el momento adecuado y a la persona correcta...te lo dejo a tu criterio"

Keichi sonrió...Eriol era un ser muy especial en verdad..."gracias Eriol"

"De nada, de nada...pero..¿no es nada más eso verdad?"

"Mmm...si, nada más eso"

"Mi querido Keichi, no sabes mentir..¿crees que no me di cuenta de tu turbación al saber que Li estaba con nosotros?"

Keichi se vio entones descubierto, efectivamente el conocer al amor de la niñez de Sakura no le había caído muy bien que digamos, aunque de no ser por él...bueno, efectivamente era poderoso como se rumoraba, pero..."No entiendo el por qué de su presencia, me preocupa que si esta aquí es porque lo que pasa en realmente grave"

"Si así es"

La tranquilidad de Eriol al confirmar sus sospechas lo hicieron reaccionar "¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?"

"Es que no podemos evadir lo inevitable"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza, y lo que sé, prefiero decirlo cuando estemos juntos en la reunión, además debes ayudarme a darle la noticia a Sakura"

"Entonces si es él ¿verdad, el chico del que se enamoro Sakura"

"Si es él"

"¿Cómo crees que lo tome?"

"Lo sabia esta más preocupado por la reacción de Sakura al saber que Li esta aquí" – pensó Eriol – "Seguro va a ser algo complicado para ella, sobre todo al conocer a la prometida de LI, pero después de todo él y Sakura terminaron bien, de común acuerdo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Pues porque él me lo contó, hubo un tiempo en que Li entreno con mi antiguo profesor de magia druida"

"Ya veo"

"Si, ellos quedaron como amigos y dejaron abierta la posibilidad de volverse a ver"

"Pero...por como él la veía y ese poder que saco al estar Sakura en apuros..."

"¿También lo notaste eh?...bueno sí...Sakura y Shaoran son especiales el uno para el otro, sin embargo el que estén juntos no es algo seguro, primero deben pasar cosas"

"Lo sé...tú debes estar con ella...debes...debes" – no pudo terminar la frase

Eriol sonrió – "veo que Dansuke ha estado en contacto con Clow y te ha contado" , "¿que piensas de ello?"

"Tu sabes lo que siento por ella..., pero lo haré...te ayudare a hacerlo"

"Créeme que no es fácil para mi tampoco, pero es parte del destino de Sakura...debe pasar pruebas y por ello...debo entrar al juego"

"Pero dime...¿por qué hacer creer a todos que la amas y tratar de hacer que se enamore de ti?"

"Eso...es algo que no te puedo decir mi querido amigo, por el momento es hora de subir a ver a ver a Sakura, acaba de despertar"

**--- En la habitación de Sakura ---**

La joven card captor acababa de despertar pero seguía acostada mirando al techo, una serie de pensamientos asaltaban su mente y no estaba muy segura de lo que era real y no

"Esa voz...lo mencionó a él, estoy segura...luego, antes de dormir vi a un chico, esos ojos...eran muy similares a los de Shaoran" – decía para si misma – "no, seguro fue mi imaginación...estaba asfixiándome y..."

En ese instante se escucho tocar la puerta de la habitación

"Adelante"

Eran Eriol y Keichi, que al momento entraron en la habitación, Eriol se sentó a un lado de Sakura y Keichi quedo parado enfrente de ellos, al pie de la cama

"Sakura..¿cómo te sientes?" – pregunto Eriol

"Si¿cómo estas?

"Ya estoy mejor gracias" "Y ¿Yue y Kero?"

"Descuida ellos también están descansando ya nos encargamos de ellos, Eriol aplico su conjuro en tus guardianes y en los de él también"

"Ese conjuro tuyo es en verdad muy bueno Eriol, solo me siento un poco cansada pero nada más"

"Es de esperarse tienes un nivel mágico muy fuerte y lógicamente era cuestión de tiempo para que te recuperaras"

"Vaya fortaleza la mía eh...que quede atrapada en menos de lo que ustedes ya me tenían a salvo"

Keichi y Eriol se miraron

"Porque...fueron ustedes ¿no, digo, entre sueños creí ver a alguien más, pero solo fue mi imaginación ¿verdad?"

"Eh...Sakura..la verdad es que..bueno...no es eso necesariamente lo correcto"

"No te entiendo Keichi..¿Eriol?"

El joven ingles suspiro, y bueno ya estaba, tenia que decirlo –"Sakura, Li fue quien te salvo"

"¿Li?...¿te refieres a Sh...Shaoran?"

"Si, al mismo"

Sakura se quedo pensativa. No podía negar que su corazón había comenzado a latir intempestivamente al oír ese nombre, pero estaba lo otro...lo de sueño...Eriol...estaba un poco confundida – "entonces, no lo imagine"

"No Sakura, fue Li al que viste antes de desmayarte"

"Ya veo"..."¿Y...y dónde esta?" – pregunto casi con temor

"El esta con su prima en casa de su prometida" – contesto Eriol – "perdón por ser tan rudo Sakura, pero así debe ser" - pensaba

"¿Su prometida?" – pregunto Sakura con un poco de tristeza

"Si, esa chica también nos ayudo mucho ¿recuerdas que alguna vez oímos hablar de ella en el círculo?" – comento Keichi

"Si..la chica que tiene el poder de la videncia...lo recuerdo"

_**--- Flashback---**_

Era el día de la reunión mensual de los miembros del Circulo de Magia de Japón, al que Keichi y Sakura pertenecen

En él se trataban novedades, conflictos entre hechiceros y noticias importantes del mundo mágico.

Quienes lo deseaban podían asistir diariamente a tomar clases o a practicar magia acompañado de otros hechiceros. Keichi y Sakura tenían tantas labores en la Universidad que habían dejado de asistir diariamente, lo cual volverían a hacer en cuanto terminaran los exámenes.

"señorita Kinomoto, que gusto tenerla con nosotros y a usted también Segawa...¿cómo han estado nuestras mejores y jóvenes promesas?"

"Bien gracias Katsumoto sensei" – saludo Sakura con pena, a pesar de que varias veces se lo decían y particularmente Katsumoto

Katsumoto Jin-sa era el maestro de artes marciales de Sakura y Keichi y también el miembro mas anciano del Circulo y líder de él, poseedor de poderes mágicos inigualables para muchos aunque a decir de él solo faltaba que Sakura o Keichi lo decidieran y lo superarían enormemente.

"vaya debo de jalarles las orejas a los dos ¿dónde han estado?"

"Hemos tenido muchas labores en la universidad"

"Es verdad, ya me lo habían dicho...en fin ¿qué se le va a hacer?...los estudios de la vida común y corriente son también muy importantes...pero ¿saben, es muy afortunado que hoy viniesen, justo me acabo de enterar de algo sumamente importante...eh vengan, vengan a mi sala de meditación"

"Pero..y la reunión...esta por comenzar.."

"Bah...dejen que comience...no hay nada importante"

"pero sensei, no debería estar usted prescindiendo la reunión" – comento Keichi

"¿Y quien dice que no puedo hacerlo al mismo tiempo?"

"Es verdad, me olvide por completo"

Y es que Katsumoto tenia el poder de proyectar su cuerpo en dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo y actuar independientemente en cada lugar

Y dentro de la sala de meditación y después de que les llevaran una taza con te a cada uno de ellos Sakura pregunto "Sensei..¿qué es eso de lo que nos quiere hablar?"

"Tan ansiosa como siempre mi querida niña, je,je,je...bueno, les quería comentar que recién he recibido noticias importantes y quiero comentárselas"

"Pues lo escuchamos sensei"

"Bien, resulta que he recibido la información de que el próximo jefe del Circulo de China y de Concilio de Oriente se ha comprometido"

"¿Y en eso que nos afecta?" – pregunto Keichi

"En mucho jovencitos..en mucho!...Yo ya soy un viejo y en poco más de un año tendré que elegir a quien me sucederá como jefe del circulo de magia de Japón"

"Sigo sin entender" – comento Sakura

"Estos jóvenes de hoy ¿cómo van a entender si no me dejan terminar?"

"Discúlpeme sensei" – dijo la chica ojiverde

"Bueno, como les decía, el punto es que los jefes de cada circulo de magia que integran el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente tienen que estar comprometidos y al saber que en China ya sucedió pues debo revisar que las cosas aquí fluyan en el mismo cause"

Sakura y Keichi tenían signos de interrogación en su cabeza

"Mmmmm, vaya par de despistados...Lo que quiero decir es que...sé que ustedes son novios y bueno...¿cuándo se anunciara su compromiso formalmente"

"¿Queee?"..."sensei, estamos muy jóvenes para comprometernos" – comento Keichi – "aunque hacerlo con Sakura no me molestaría" – pensó

"Si, pero como los dos poderosos seres que son, deben enfrentar sus responsabilidades como la pareja de China"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Mi querida Sakura quiero decir que uno de ustedes dos esta predestinado para ser jefe del circulo de Japón y por lo tanto deben comprometerse en no más de año y medio"

"Pero"

"nada, nada...piénsenlo...nada más es su responsabilidad, los poderes mágicos llevan consigo una serie de compromisos que no podemos dejar de lado...no digan nada y en un año lo veremos"

Sakura no sabia que decir, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza estar comprometida con Keichi, si lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba

"Bien chicos es mejor que se vayan...los veré pronto"

"Eh...sensei...usted dijo que en el círculo de China ya se había comprometido el predestinado para ser su jefe..."

"Si Segawa es de la misma edad de ustedes y a decir verdad es el hechicero joven más poderoso del que se ha sabido después de Clow"

"¿De verdad? – pregunto Sakura

"Si y su prometida además de practicar magia y saber artes marciales posee el poder de la videncia"

"Vaya...si que deben ser una pareja poderosa" – comento Sakura

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?...tal vez hemos oído de ellos" – pregunto con curiosidad el entonces novio de Sakura

"Seguro que si" – comento Katsumoto volteando a mirar a Sakura – "ella se llama Igarashi Satsuki y él...Li Shaoran"

**_--- Fin de Flashback ---_**

"Igarashi Satsuki...así se llama ella"

"Si así es" ..." y de verdad Sakura he podido constatar que los que nos dijo Katsumoto sensei es verdad...son enormemente poderosos"

"Si, por eso mismo tenemos que reunirnos hoy por la noche" – dijo el inglés

A Sakura la noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría

"Pero ¿por qué?...acaso hay algo que saben y nosotros no"

"No Sakura, pero el que nos ataco estaba esperando a Li...dime ¿cómo es posible¿una casualidad?"

"No claro que no Eriol, las casualidades no existen...solo"

"Solo lo inevitable" – finalizo el ojiazul

"Keichi ¿me podrías dejar un rato a solas con Sakura?"

"Si, esta bien, si se les ofrece algo solo llámenme ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias"

En cuanto Keichi salió de la habitación Eriol miro a Sakura con detenimiento "¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si Eriol, dime"

"Hace unas horas hubiese jurado que el saber que verías a Li te afectaría enormemente y más aún sabiendo de su prometida, pero..ya veo que no"

"Mmm...no te niego que he sentido algo raro y bueno, claro que me emociona ver a Shaoran, pero desde hace tiempo lo deje como un recuerdo de un amor infantil, de lo contrario no hubiese sido novia de Keichi"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si Eriol, créeme además hace poco más de un año que sé que esta comprometido y desde entonces lo que pudo haber quedado de ese amor se rompió

Las palabras de Sakura cada vez hacían que Eriol se preocupase...entonces lo que temía era verdad, tenia conocimiento de este tipo de sucesos mágicos tan extraños, pero ahora se encontraba frente a uno de ellos – "no puede ser...ahora entiendo aún más el por qué debo involucrarme de esta manera...pero si ella se enamora realmente de mi...¿qué sucederá?"

Muy en su interior la voz de Clow resonó –"No importa lo que sientas tu...debes hacerlo, es por el bien de todos, ya lo verás"

"¿Eriol?...¿Eriol?..¿estas bien?"

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento – "Si Sakura, estoy bien, descuida, la verdad es que tenia algo de temor de que todavía sintieras algo por Li"

Sakura se estremeció – "Y..y ¿por qué?"

Eriol la miro intensamente – "Aún no puedo decírtelo...solo espera un poco y lo sabrás"

"E...esta bien"

La atmósfera volvió a la normalidad

"Bueno Sakura, creo que lo mejor es que te deje descansar un poco más...mira ya son las siete, nos iremos en una hora y media más, así que yo creo que es tiempo suficiente para que te alistes y no lleguemos tarde"

"Otra vez estas diciendo que podemos llegar tarde por mi culpa Eriol"

"No, solo digo es mejor que vayas arreglándote para no llegar tarde, mientras yo bajo y le platico todo a tu hermano y Tomoyo que van llegando"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El chico inglés guiño el ojo - "es uno de mis tantos encantos"

Eriol salió de la habitación y Sakura se levanto de la cama, camino hacia el balcón y se dijo a si misma en un susurro..."Bueno creo que a nadie hará daño que me desaparezca por un rato" - tenia ganas de pensar de estar sola y de ordenar sus pensamientos, así que invocando a su báculo mágico utilizó un poco de su poder –"Vuelo!"

Y en solo unos instantes la joven card master se encontraba volando por los cielos de Tokio

Después de solo unos minutos Sakura miro hacia abajo y encontró el lugar que se había vuelto su favorito para meditar, el techo del templo O´Ren, que se encontraba a un costado del parque Ueno

"Hoy ha sido un día complicado...el ataque de ese hombre...mi sueño con Eriol...y Shaoran esta de nuevo en Japón..."

Las hojas de los árboles se movían por el viento y se desprendían lentamente, Sakura tomo una flor de cerezo en sus manos y luego le dio un leve soplido, siguió su curso y alcanzo a ver que llego hasta la terraza de un penthouse que estaba a dos calles del templo...

"Shaoran" - dijo suspirando - ¿qué haré cuando te vuelva a ver?"

Justo en ese momento sintió una presencia mágica muy cerca de ahí...

**--- No muy lejos ---**

Shaoran se encontraba en la terraza del penthouse de la familia de Satsuki cuando sintió una presencia muy fuerte proveniente del parque, de inmediato detecto de donde provenía, era del techo del templo y ahí se encontraba alguien que anteriormente no estaba...se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar

No obstante Sakura que también había percibido la presencia de magia poderosa y con ayuda de sus alas se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar donde provenía el poder – "El poder que se siente es fuerte pero no es maligno, tal vez sea de alguien del círculo" – se dijo la joven

Li se dio cuenta de inmediato "¡Se dirige hacia acá!...¡rayos tiene un poder sorprendente!...no parece malo, pero más vale estar prevenido"

Se puso en pose de guardia

Y justo cuando se disponía a lanzar un ataque se asomo por la terraza un ser que, alguien que hace unas horas vio aprisionada por unos lazos de poder, un ser que con sus alas parecía un hermosos ángel de ojos verdes...la guardia de Li se vio deshecha

"¿Sakura?"

"Shaoran?"

**_Continuará..._**

**

* * *

****Notas de autora:**

Bueno pues aquí esta un encuentro un poco más romántico que el anterior aunque todavía faltan muuuuchas cosas, este es solo el principio...¿qué les pareció?...como pudieron leer Shaoran sigue enamorado de Sakura pero ella esta algo confundida...

En el próximo capítulo sabrán un poco más del por qué de esta confusión...que ya estoy trabajando y tentativamente se llamara..."La carta Esperanza"...¿la recuerdan?...

Como les he dicho tratare de actualizar a más tardar en un mes...si puedo antes pues antes será...envíenme sus opiniones, ya saben que me encanta leerlas les mandare respuesta en cuanto pueda.

Pues cuídense mucho y felices fics

Nos leemos pronto

SaKuRa WeN


	6. La indiferencia de Sakura

**SUEÑOS EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER**

Hola de nuevo a todos, nuevamente muchas gracias por mandarme su opinión, créanme que extraño contestarles pero ustedes saben que fanfiction ha penalizado esto.

A quien he podido le he respondido pero no todos están inscritos en la página y no tengo otra manera de ponerme en contacto con ustedes, y me encantaría contestarles su review, así que ojalá me puedan mandar su mail para contestarles ¡de acuerdo?

En el pasado capitulo les comente que el nombre de éste sería otro, pero decidi cambiarlo porqué creo que le queda mejor...ustedes me darán la razón

Sé bien por sus comentarios que están esperando mucho que se dirán Sakura y Shaoran...así que...no los entretengo más...espero les guste

Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta aventura...QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO!

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA INDIFERENCIA DE SAKURA**

_La oscuridad era abrumante_

_Los sonidos de batalla_

_Ráfagas de fuego, ondas de energía, lazos de poder...¡Todo era tan difícil de esquivar!_

_La desesperación por no poder hacer nada_

_Estaba encerrado en un campo de energía que no lo dejaba más que observar impotentemente _

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

_La visión de su ama a punto de enfrentarse con su oponente y ella...tan débil ya_

"_¡NOOOO! Sakura, no lo hagas detenteeee!"_

"Yukito...¿Yukito estás bien?"..."Contesta Yuki"

"Eh... Qué?...¿Touya?...¿qué ha pasado?...¿y Sakura?"

El joven Tsukishiro acababa de despertar después de haberse visto envuelto por el conjuro de sanación de Eriol, ya hacia tiempo podía conservar los recuerdos de su otra identidad

"Descuida amigo, el monstruo esta bien, ya el tipo inglés se encargo de sanarla al igual que a ti y al felpudo"

"Quieres decir Kerberos"

"Sí...ese peluche volador"

"Bien, me tranquiliza oírte así, si estas hablando mal de Sakura y de Kero es porque ellos se encuentran bien"

"Bah...mejor cállate...dime ¿qué te pasa a ti?...parece que tenías un mal sueño"

"Si...algo así...pero creo que es mejor comentarlo con la reencarnación de Clow"

Touya se molesto – "¿por qué todos creen que ese inglesito es a quien debe de confiársele todo?"

"¿Y por qué tú no lo soportas?"..."Te comportas tal y como cuando Sakura era una niña y el pobre Li estaba con ella"

"AHH!...ni me lo recuerdes que ese mocoso chino ya apareció de nuevo por aquí" – comento Touya cruzando los brazos con enfado

"¿De verdad?...¿regresó Li?..."

"Si...pero bueno el tipo inglés ese me dijo que en cuanto despertaras lo mejor era que fueras con el y con Segawa, están abajo con Tomoyo...así que apúrate no quiero que ese este tanto tiempo con ella sin que yo este presente"

"¿Estas celoso Touya?" – comento entre risas Yuki

"¿QUEE?...CLARO QUE NO!...DEJA DE DECIR BOBADAS!...mejor vamos abajo ya porque igual y te afecto ese conjuro disque de sanación"

Ambos amigos se dispusieron a ir a la sala de la casa de Tomoyo y Sakura

Pero sí...Touya Kinomoto no podía negar el hecho de que sabia perfectamente que Eriol miraba a Tomoyo ¿cómo decirlo?...de manera diferente

**----Cerca del parque Ueno----**

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Shaoran?"

El asintió

La joven card master hizo que sus alas desaparecieran y se paro justo enfrente de Shaoran, sonriéndole

Era verdad...después de tanto tiempo...

Seis años de no verse y casi cinco de no tener contacto alguno por ningún medio...

Estaban de nuevo frente a frente...

El proveer LI tuvo que contenerse para correr y estrecharla en sus brazos - "Se ha vuelto una mujer verdaderamente hermosa" – pensó

"Que imponente se ve...pero...su aura sigue teniendo la misma bondad" – se decía a si misma Sakura

Ambos reaccionaron y es que llevaban más de un minuto mirándose fijamente...se sonrojaron

Pero...sin que ninguno de los dos lo percibiera una extraña energía rodeo a Sakura y la envolvió...Eriol a lo lejos la sintió – "de nuevo esa energía..."- pensó el inglés "¿qué harás ahora que estas frente a Li...Sakura?"

"Me da gusto verte nuevamente Sakura" – atino finalmente a decir Li, aunque con un tanto de frialdad, que no paso desapercibida por la chica

"Eh...a mi también...quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste en el aeropuerto"

"No es nada...solo que no podía dejar que ningún poder maligno lastimara a nadie...eso es todo"

"ya veo...gracias de cualquier manera...Eriol me lo contó todo...sobre tu llegada y la reunión"

"Eriol si Eriol" – pensaba Li – "que bueno que tengan tanta comunicación" – dijo un tanto sarcástico – "pero ¿qué me pasa¿por qué le hablo así? "¡RAYOS! debo dejar de hacerlo!" – pensó y decidió calmarse, afortunadamente Sakura parecía seguir siendo tan despistada como cuando estaba con ella pues no mostró alteración alguna al oírlo hablar así –"efectivamente quedamos de vernos en casa de ese muchacho Segawa"

"Es verdad...tu y Keichi se conocieron"

"Veo que le tienes mucha confianza pues lo llamas por su nombre"

"Si...lo conozco desde hace casi cinco años...poco después de que tu y yo..." – la chica prefirió no continuar... el recuerdo de esa despedida le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta pero en un instante se esfumo ese sentimiento

"De que tu y yo dejamos de tener contacto " – finalizo Shaoran

"Si, así es"

"Bueno, al parecer no tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo para encontrar un AMIGO con poderes mágicos" – otra vez ese tono – "¡tengo que calmarme!...ella ya no es nada de mi...solo una conocida" – se reprochaba a sí mismo

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que al ingresar al círculo de magia de Japón lo conocí y ya estando en la preparatoria y estudiar juntos nos hicimos buenos amigos..."

"Entiendo...parece que tu vida siguió sin problema alguno ¿verdad?" – pregunto un tanto triste

"No Shaoran, no lo creas...pasaron muchas cosas..." – Sakura se torno un tanto nostálgica y Shaoran se preocupo, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, así que la card master continuo – "¿Y tú? dime...supe que serás el próximo Jefe del circulo de magia de China y que todo apunta para que seas el Jefe Supremo del Concilio"

Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros, así que ella sabia de él...no era de extrañarse su familia era muy famosa tanto dentro como fuera del Concilio de magia – "Si, bueno la verdad es que a veces exageran un poco" – comento con humildad

La chica sonrió – "lo dudo, desde niño eras muy valiente y poderoso y con los entrenamientos a los que te sometiste te has vuelto muy fuerte...lo puedo percibir"

"Yo también percibo una gran fuerza en ti Sakura...se ve que has entrenado bastante"

La chica se sintió un tanto apenada, no se acostumbraría nunca a que elogiaran su poder – "Bueno, no es para tanto, la verdad es que sin los entrenamientos de mi sensei, la ayuda de Kero, Yue y Keichi y los consejos de Eriol, no hubiese podido incrementar mi nivel de magia"

"Siempre estuviste en contacto con Eriol ¿verdad?" – preguntó con dolor

"Si, a menudo nos escribíamos mails y me llamaba por teléfono...a pesar de ser un chico con tantas responsabilidades siempre ha tenido tiempo para sus amigos..."

Shaoran sintió horrible al escuchar esas palabras - "si...él pudo darse el tiempo para hablarle y yo no...bueno ¿qué digo? ambos decidimos no hablarnos...pero ella al parecer lo ha olvidado todo muy fácilmente...mientras yo..." – se decía mentalmente

La chica se dio cuenta que sus palabras molestaron un tanto a Li...aunque realmente no supo cuanto -"Eh Shaoran...¿estas bien?"

"Si...no es nada...solo recordé que tendremos pronto la reunión y debo prepararme"

"Es verdad...Eriol debe estar preocupado por mi al igual que los demás...no saben que salí"

"¿Cómo es eso?...¿Y él no se dio cuenta?"

"Seguramente si, pero bueno, mejor me voy, nos veremos al rato...por cierto...felicidades por tu compromiso Shaoran" – y diciendo esto la joven card master hizo uso nuevamente de la carta vuelo y se alejo de la terraza

Shaoran la miro hasta verla desaparecer, mucho más triste de lo que podría haberse imaginado alguna vez estar..."Sabe de mi compromiso... y me felicito"..."realmente se ha olvidado de mi"

Mientras retomaba el vuelo Sakura no podía dejar de sentirse ella misma confundida "lo felicite por su compromiso...apenas hace unos días el solo recordarlo me entristecía muchísimo...pero ahora, al verlo, ya no siento lo mismo...que raro...bueno, tal vez sea li mejor él ya esta comprometido y yo...bueno..." -La joven card master recordó el sueño que había tenido con Eriol y se puso roja

**--- No muy lejos de ahí ---**

"Entonces has soñado con Sakura y una batalla"

"Si, de hecho fue muy vívido mi sueño, casi como si fuera real"

"Entiendo Yukito, pero tal vez no sea nada de que preocuparnos, finalmente tu estabas bajo mi conjuro de sanación y tu sueño puede ser simplemente un reflejo de tu preocupación por la batalla que libramos hace unas horas"

"Si, descuida Yukito seguro no es nada" – comento Segawa apoyando de alguna manera lo que Eriol acababa de decir

Sin embargo había alguien que no estaba muy a gusto en ese momento – "Bien bien entonces ustedes dicen que no es nada lo de Yuki, lo entiendo pero podrían explicarme ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ATACARON A MI HERMANA EN EL AEROPUERTO?"

Tomoyo tomo la mano de Touya para calmarlo mientras que volteaba a ver a Eriol - "Vamos Touya calma estoy segura que Eriol nos lo dirá en este momento ¿verdad?"

Eriol no sabía describir lo que sintió al ver este gesto de la muchacha...¿cómo decirlo? Estaba incomodo al ver que la chica Daidouji tomaba la mano de Kinomoto, pero decidió no tomarle importancia – "para ser sincero, aún no lo se"

"¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES?... " – grito histérico Touya

Con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza Eriol siguió hablando sin inmutarse –"Es la verdad, aún no llego a comprender el por que de ese ataque"

"Calma amigo, calma" – Yukito estaba al lado de Touya también ayudando a Tomoyo a tranquilizar a su amigo – "sé que esto tarde o temprano lo descubriremos"

"Si, de hecho hoy tenemos una reunión por la noche con Li y su novia"

"¿LI tiene novia?" – pregunto Tomoyo – "Sakura lo sabe?"

"Si, ella lo sabe desde hace un año aproximadamente, nos enteramos por nuestro sensei, ya sabes que LI es muy famoso en el ámbito mágico de Oriente, bueno su familia"

Tomoyo estaba un tanto confundida, su amiga nunca se lo había mencionado ¿por qué?

"Es cierto, dijeron que teníamos que ir a casa de Segawa a ver a ese estúpido mocoso"

"Mmm...no creo conveniente que vayamos todos Kinomoto, la verdad solo pensé que iríamos Sakura, Keichi, Yue, Kerberos, Spinel y Ruby"

"¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO PUEDO IR PARA SABER QUE LE HA PASADO A MI H-E-R-M-A-N-A?...¿QUIÉN TE CREES TU PARA DECIRME ESO?" – El semblante de Touya Kinomoto asemejaba a la de un gran león con las fauces rugiendo, ante esta situación Tomoyo tuvo que intervenir nuevamente

"Vamos Touya estoy segura de que Eriol no quiso decir eso, solo...solo que seríamos muchos en esa reunión"

"NO ME IMPORTA...¿Crees que me voy a quedar tan tranquilo sabiendo que el monstruo va a estar cerca de ese mocoso otra vez?...NO CLARO QUE NO!"

"¿Qué dices hermano, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas monstruo"

La joven card master había llegado hace un rato a su habitación y al escuchar los gritos de su hermano decidió bajar

"Sakura..¿ya te sientes mejor amiga?"

"Si Tomoyo descuida y hermano, no te preocupes, porque no pasa nada si veo a Shaoran, de hecho hace un rato salí a dar una vuelta y.."

"¿Cómo que saliste?..¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?...valientes cuidados que le dieron eh" – reclamo Touya a Eriol

"Eriol no tiene nada que ver yo me salí por el balcón de mi habitación quería despejar mi mente un poco"

"¿POR QUÉ LO DEFIENDES?"

Sakura se sonrojo..."Yo...yo no..eh bueno mejor me voy a alistar, la reunión es en menos de dos horas...con su permiso"

"Te acompaño"

"Grr...Bien Yuki, creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa para cambiarnos, porque YO VOY A IR A ESA REUNIÖN

Mientras la joven card captor se dirigía nuevamente a su cuarto acompañada de Tomoyo, y Touya salía de la casa acompañado de Yukito, Keichi decidió interrogar a Eriol

"Tu sabías que Sakura estaba fuera de la casa ¿no?"

"Si así es"

"Me dio la impresión de que Sakura uva a decir algo más, pero su hermano no la dejo continuar"

"Hace unos momentos Sakura se encontró con Li"

Keichi se sintió incomodo al escuchar esto, peor no podía hacer nada, sabia ahora perfectamente que Sakura jamás seria para él..."¿En dónde?"

"No lo sé, solo pude sentir sus dos auras cerca...pero...hay algo que me preocupa"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"He sentido últimamente una energía que rodea a Sakura...pero parece que ella no lo percibe"

"¿Estas seguro?...yo no he sentido nada"

"Es un leve destello casi imperceptible...no sé, pero siento que ya antes había conocido esa energía y a la vez es diferente...no lo sé...quiero comentárselo a LI, debo saber si él también lo percibe"

"¿Crees que esa aura de energía tenga que ver con lo que ha pasado?"

"No lo sé, dudo que este en nuestra contra porque se siente energía positiva, pero debemos investigar...tengo una leve sospecha, peor no puedo estar seguro hasta que no hable con LI"

"Bien, entonces me voy a mi casa, los espero haya"

"De acuerdo amigo, yo iré a la mía a alistarme, te vemos en un rato"

**--- En el departamento de Satsuki ----**

Shaoran ya estaba listo, solo estaba esperando a que Mei y Satsuki terminaran...las conocía perfectamente y sabia que seguro saldrían apenas con tiempo suficiente para llegar a la casa del sujeto amigo de Sakura

Estaba sentado en la terraza recordando la imagen de un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes, su silueta casi se materializaba frente a él...quiso tocarla y al hacerlo la imagen se desvaneció

"Sakura"

No podía aun reponerse de la impresión de haber estado platicando con ella, su conversación y finalmente su actitud...nunca se imagino que fuera tan indiferente a él...

Aunque en un principio había notado que ella también estaba nerviosa, ese momento cuando se quedaron mirando fijamente...hasta se sonrojo...pero al instante ella había cambiado...no lo entendía...

"De verdad me ha olvidado..."

Satsuki observaba a Shaoran desde lejos, dentro del departamento –"Debe estar sufriendo muchísimo, pero...así debe de ser...es la manera en la que puedo ayudarlos"

"Satsukiiii!"

"AHHH! Mei me espantaste"

"¿Conque espiando a mi primito eh?"

"No es eso Mei...lo que pasa es que esta triste...Sakura estuvo hace un rato aquí"

"¡Cómo!"

"Si...mira en lo que terminamos de alistarnos te platico lo que sucedió"

"Debe haber sido impactante para mi primo porque ni cuenta se dio de tu grito"

Y era verdad, era tal el ensimismamiento que tenia Shaoran que no escucho siquiera el grito de Satsuki

**--- En la casa de Tomoyo y Sakura ---**

"No puedo creer lo que me dices Sakura...¿estuviste frente a LI y ni siquiera te dieron ganas de abrazarlo?"

"Tomoyo ¿qué cosas dices?...claro que no"

"¿NO?"

La chica de ojos verdes se sofoco un poco – "Bueno, no te niego que al principio mi corazón latía aceleradamente, pero no sé...algo paso que en un instante deje de sentir esa emoción de ver a Shaoran, tal vez fue el recordar su noviazgo lo que hizo que de verdad me diera cuenta de que ya no siento por él más que un gran cariño"

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, ella sabia perfectamente que hasta hace unos días su adorada amiga seguía atesorando el amor por LI en su corazón...¿qué estaba pasando ahí, recordó la turbación de Sakura ese mismo día en la mañana cuando Eriol la vio en pijama...-"no es posible..." – pensaba

"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo, te quedaste muy callada y eso no es normal amiga"

"No pasa nada Sakura, solo que quería saber por qué nunca comentaste nada sobre el compromiso de LI"

"No lo sé, lo que pasa es que cuando me entere salía con Keichi y bueno, no se me hacia justo hablar de eso contigo, como que sentía que estaba faltándole al respeto a Keichi"

"Pero amiga, yo se perfectamente que Shaoran es el amor de tu vida"

Sakura medito un poco las palabras de su amiga y la miro "¿Sabes Tomoyo, yo también lo creía pero, ya no estoy segura de eso"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Completamente, lo de Shaoran no pasa de ser un amor infantil, nada más"

"Pero Sakura"

"Tomoyo...¿qué me dirías si te digo que creo que ya se quien es mi persona especial?..."

Tomoyo contesto – "¿Quieres decir que por fin viste a la persona de tus sueños?"

"SI, así es"

"Y no es Li, por eso me dijiste que era un amor infantil"

"Sí"

"Entonces¿quién es?" – Tomoyo tenía miedo a realizar la pregunta, pero...era necesario

Sakura estaba totalmente roja y apenas pudo decirlo –"Esa persona...esa persona es ...es Eriol Hiragizawa"

**---Mansión Segawa ---**

La hora de la reunión había llegado, Keichi había recibido a Shaoran, Mei Ling y Satsuki en su casa mientras ponía a su disposición los servicios de sus empleados para que estos se hicieran cargo de arreglar el departamento de Satsuki

"No creo que los demás tarden...aunque conociendo a Sakura han de venir un poco fuera de tiempo"

"Ja,ja,ja...Kinomoto sigue siendo la misma " – comento Mei – "¿desde cuando la conoces?"

"Mei...no es apropiado cuestionar a desconocidos" – comento autoritariamente Shaoran

"Pero si Segawa es amigo de Sakura, tiene magia y pertenece a uno de los círculos mágicos que dependen del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente no es ningún desconocido" – asevero Satsuki

"Exacto" – contesto Mei – "es más ¿podemos llamarte por tu nombre?"

"Eh...si por su puesto" – contesto Segawa, estaba un tanto intimidado por la franca confianza en sí misma que tenia la jovencita Li

Shaoran suspiro con resignación, con esas dos jamás podría solo

"Entonces Keichi¿cómo conociste a Sakura?"

"Bueno, hace casi cinco años, ella entro al círculo de magia de Japón y yo ya estaba ahí, debido a sus poderes estuvo a cargo de mi sensei Katsumoto Jin-sa"

Al escuchar esto, Shaoran no pudo evitar sorprenderse y pregunto –"¿Tú y Sakura estuvieron a cargo del sensei Katsumoto?"

"Si, así es"

"Pero, no entiendo, que importancia tiene el nombre de ese sujeto"

"Mei Ling, lo que pasa es que Katsumoto Jin-sa es el miembro más poderoso del circulo de Japón y uno de los tres más poderosos de todo el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, pero...por lo qué sé Katsumoto no aceptaba entrenar a nadie..."

"A menos que considerase que fuese digno de suplirlo en su cargo" – concluyo Shaoran

"Bueno, eso es lo que se dice...pero no hay que hacer caso de rumores, el sensei de verdad fue muy generoso al tomarnos a Sakura y a mi como sus discípulos"

"Tu y Sakura deben tener un poder sorprendente si Katsumoto los eligió" – comento Satsuki

"Eh...no tanto"

"Bueno...sigue contándonos" – apuro Mei

"Como decía, Sakura entro al círculo cuando tenía casi catorce años, como solo ella y yo estábamos a cargo de Katsumoto, nos hicimos buenos amigos, todas nuestra peleas era entre nosotros mismos, Katsumoto nos enfrentaba casi a diario, pero solo nos veíamos por las tardes en el entrenamiento, cuando entramos a la preparatoria un años después, estudiamos en la misma al igual que Tomoyo, fue cuando me entere de todo lo que vivió cuando fue card captor y transformo las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, así que de alguna manera ya te conocía a ti y a tu primo"

"¿Ella hablaba de nosotros?" – pregunto Mei

Shaoran puso más atención al relato

"Si, supe la gran ayuda que fueron para ella y todo lo que pasaron juntos"

Keichi miro a Shaoran como dándole a entender lo que entre él y Sakura había existido

Shaoran se sintió un tanto incomodo

"Y bueno, como te decía, estudiamos en la misma preparatoria y cuando se dio el momento de elegir una carrera universitaria, Daidouji se decidió por Diseño y nosotros por Comunicación, así que seguimos juntos hasta ahora"

"Vaya, es mucho el tiempo que han pasado juntos ¿no¡"

"SI, cinco años casi"

"Wuauw, es más que el tiempo que estuvo Shaoran aquí cuando niño" – comento Satsuki

Y sí, eso también Shaoran lo había entendido, por eso Sakura hablaba con tanta confianza de ese tipo

"Oye Keichi ¿y en ese tiempo, Sakura y tu...digo, no habrán..."

"¿No habremos...qué?"

"Pues salido juntos"

"Ella y yo salimos muchas veces, incluso una ocasión en la que íbamos de paseo a la ciudad de Kyoto tuvimos que enfrentarnos a fuerzas mágicas que estaban fuera de control, fue la primera vez que pude ver a Sakura en acción con sus cartas mágicas"

Shaoran sentía que los celos se apoderaban de él...

"Ya veo...pero no me refería a eso...quiero decir si tu y Sakura...fueron nov..."

"Joven Segawa, ya esta aquí la señorita Sakura, el joven Eriol y sus amigos"

"AH...gracias Yoko... que pasen a la terraza por favor, vamos enseguida"

**--- En la terraza de la mansión Segawa ---**

"Nunca dejare de admirar lo bonita que es la casa de Keichi" – comentaba Sakura

"Si, de verdad es de un gusto exquisito" – afirmaba Tomoyo

Y es que la terraza en la que se encontraban era tan grande que parecía un pequeño bosque, tenia árboles bonsái de Sakura, un pequeño lago artificial y muchísimas pagodas adornando, se sentía mucha tranquilidad

Justo en ese momento Keichi apareció con el resto de sus invitados

"Hola Keichi"

"Hola Saku"

"Kinomoto, pero que linda estas"

"Oh..Mei Ling! Que gusto me da verte! Tu también te ves maravillosa!"

"Gracias..."

Shaoran se acerco a saludar todos los demás, recibiendo halagos de Tomoyo y Yukito, pero eso sí, las miradas que recibió de Kerberos y de Touya no fueron las más corteses que digamos

Se acerco a donde Sakura

Se miraron y otra vez se pusieron nerviosos, pero justo en ese momento

"Otra vez esa energía" – pensó Eriol , volteando a ver a Li – "parece que Li no lo percibe tampoco, tengo que averiguar más"

"Eh por qué me dejan atrás"

Satsuki hizo su aparición

Shaoran pensaba que no había podido se más inoportuna

Y el corazón de Sakura había vuelto a su estado normal

"¿Quién es esta?'"

"Kero, no seas grosero...discúlpalo por favor...yo soy Sakura Kinomoto"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Satsuki Igarashi"

Shaoran no sabía que hacer, Sakura se mostraba muy amigable al igual que Satsuki, pero no podía negar que esa era una situación que nunca había creído posible

"Felicidades por tu compromiso con Shaoran, deseo que sean muy felices los dos" – dijo sinceramente la card master

El corazón de Li ahora si que estaba hecho pedazos

Tomoyo haciendo uso de su maravilloso don de observación no pudo evitar notarlo

"¿Qué dijo?"

"¿El mocoso ese esta comprometido?" – pregunto un tanto feliz y confundido Touya

"Que alivio...así ya no me preocupo porque mi Sakurita vuelva a estar con ese chiquillo"

"Basta Kero! Deja de decir tonterías"

"Perdón Sakurita"

"Bien chicos, ya hechas las debidas presentaciones, creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasa" – apunto Eriol – "Amigo, esta bien si pasamos al Dojo"

(_el Dojo es uno de los lugares más especiales de la mansión de Segawa, era donde entrenaba artes marciales y estaban todos los consejos de sus antepasado en lo que a este arte se refería)_

"Si claro, adelante, pasen por aquí"

"Vamos Sakura" – dijo Eriol, ofreciéndole su brazo – "ahora si, empieza la función" – pensó

Shaoran no pudo más que bajar los ojos al ver esto

Tomoyo se le acerco –"Vamos Li, tal vez no sea lo que creemos"

"Eh...¿qué?...no, yo no.."

La chica sonrió y se apresuro a alcanzar a Touya

Satsuki lo tomo de la mano y murmuro – "descuida estarás bien"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿YO?..no dije nada Shaoran"

Y todos se dispusieron dirigirse al Dojo

Paso poco más de una hora en lo que todos comentaron lo que hasta ahora sabían

"Entonces no es ninguna causalidad"

"Si, Keichi, sabemos que Sakura tiene el poder de tener sueños premonitorios, pero...al escuchar que Satsuki tiene visiones sobre algo similar...no podemos estar equivocados"

"Pero Eriol...lo más extraño aún es que Yue también haya soñado con ello"

"Si Sakura, lo sé, pero hasta ahora solo ustedes tres han tenido ese tipo de visiones ya sea en sueño o no"

Satsuki y Mei miraron a Shaoran...él no había dicho nada sobre sus propios sueños, pero si no lo hacia ellas no lo harían tampoco, de lo contrario quien sabe como les iría después

"Demonios, esto es más confuso aún...¿quién será ese sujeto que los ataco en el aeropuerto"

"No lo se hermano, pero si recuerdo que se dirigía a nosotros con mucha familiaridad como si nos conociera"

"Además, no solo sabia de ustedes, no olviden que cuando Shaoran y yo llegamos, el sujeto ese comento que nos estaba esperando"

"Sin duda alguna, esto es algo planeado y ...desde hace tiempo" – las palabras de Li sonaron atemorizantes

Sakura sintió un poco de miedo

Eriol la tomo de la mano

Touya tenia una vena hinchada en la frente...al igual que Li

"Vamos primo, no digas las cosas tan feo"

"Es la realidad Mei y no podemos darle la espalda, ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que todo esto es algo planeado, aunque no entiendo con qué fin"

"Yo creo que le primer fin era que todos ustedes estuviesen juntos o por lo menos acercarlos"

Todos miraron a Tomoyo sorprendidos

"¿Por qué lo dices Tomoyo?"

"Bueno Eriol, lo que pasa es que es muy lógico no"

Eriol sonrió, Tomoyo tal vez carecía de habilidades mágicas pero estaba dotada de una perspicacia, inteligencia y poder de observación que superaba a casi todos los presentes

"¿Lógico?...pues yo no le veo lógica Daidouji"

"Mira Mei...¿no sería más fácil que si alguien quiere hacer algo en su contra lo hiciera por separado?...es decir¿para qué esperar a que estén juntos seres tan poderosos?...si se trata de acabarlos entonces mejor planear un ataque en Hong Kong para Li e Igarashi...uno en Inglaterra para Eriol y bueno otro en Japón para Sakura y Keichi...pero no...quien quiera que este detrás de todo esto los quería juntos..."

"Vaya tienes razón...que inteligente eres amiga"

"Ji,ji,ji..no Sakura, no es eso"

"Claro que sí Tomoyo...tu perspicacia y poder de observación son enormes" – aseguro Eriol

"Gracias"

"Bueno...entonces el fin es que estén juntos, ya quedamos de acuerdo en eso...pero con qué fin" – dijo Touya

"Tal vez tenga que ver con que próximamente se elegirán nuevos líderes en los círculos del concilio" – comento Satsuki

"Es verdad, en dos meses se elige nuevo jefe" – dijo Eriol

"Entonces ¿creen que esto sea una especie de prueba?"

"No, las pruebas para elegir jefe ya están determinadas y quien quiera tomar el cargo sabe de antemano a lo que se enfrentará...esto debe ser otra cosa Sakura" – dijo Li

"ya veo...entonces...no entiendo nada"

"Mi querida Sakura, no vale la pena que te angusties, tarde o temprano sabremos que hacer" – comento Eriol acariciando el rostro de la joven – "lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar porque no llegaremos a nada"

El puño de Li estaba tan apretado que casi se hacia sangrar a sí mismo

"Tenemos que seguir investigado" – comento Keichi

"Si...es mejor retirarnos" – dijo Shaoran –"tal vez mañana con más tiempo debamos volver a vernos para hablar" – comento mirando a Eriol con enojo

Cuando todos se dispusieron a partir Keichi miro a Eriol y éste a su vez a Shaoran

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No Li...¿esta bien si nos vemos mañana?"

"Si claro...debemos hablar tu y yo"

"Iré a buscarte"

"Te estaré esperando"

Y Shaoran, Mei Ling y Satsuki se retiraron de la mansión

"Vámonos Eriol"

"Hoy voy a quedarme con Keichi Sakura quiero platicar un rato con él sobre cosas de la escuela"

"Esta bien...entonces..¿nos vemos mañana?" – dijo un poco sonrojada

"Si..mañana"

"Que descanses" – y ante estas palabras la joven de ojos verdes sin pensarlo siquiera le dio un beso de despedida al joven ingles en la mejilla poniéndose inmediatamnte roja – "Lo..lo siento"

Eriol se sintió un tanto sorprendido ante esta reacción pero no se inmuto para nada – "No lo sientas...es más ojalá te despidas de mi así siempre"

Tomoyo observaba con detenimiento

Eriol lo noto y prefirió no mirarla a los ojos...porqué tal vez sus sentidos lo engañaban...pero Tomoyo le estaba mirando ¿con dolor?...no claro que no...estaba confundido

"Bu...bueno...hasta mañana" – dijo Sakura, tomando a Tomoyo de la mano y seguida por Touya, Yukito y Kerberos

Curiosamente Touya Kinomoto no dijo nada por ese beso...algo realmente raro tratándose de su hermanita

Spinel y Nakuru no habían asistido ya que ellos estaba aún débiles por el ataque, se encontraban en casa de Eriol

Cuando ya todos se habían marchado

"No me mires así"

"Lo siento"

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo Keichi"

"Lo sé...pero es muy raro...creí que Sakura todavía sentía algo por Li...pero se mostró tal como se hubiera mostrado con cualquier otro"

"Si, también lo note...¿pudiste percibir la energía que rodeo a Sakura cuando estuvo frente a él?"

"Si...si tu no me lo hubieras comentado ni cuenta...pero ahora si pude sentirlo...pero lo extraño es que nadie más lo hizo.."

"Esa energía me es muy familiar...pero no puedo reconocerla"

"A mi me paso lo mismo"

"Tal vez..."

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"No sé...primero debo hablar con Sakura y después con LI...para calmar mis sospechas"

**--- Poco después en la habitación de Sakura ---**

"Bueno Sakurita que descanses"

"Gracias Kero, hasta mañana"

"Kero tiene razón, debo hacer que el conjuro de materialización sea más efectivo...no es muy funcional que cargue mi libro de cartas a todos lados, pero lo puedo aparecer desde donde este"

La chica cerro sus ojos y mentalmente llamo a su libro de cartas

Éste se poso frente a ella y se abrió, una a una las cartas fueron saliendo y brillaron con intensidad

"Amigas mías, de nuevo voy a requerir de su ayuda, esta vez otro peligro se acerca aparentemente"

La carta espejo se materializo...ella era la única que podía transmitir el sentimiento de las cartas hacia su dueña

"Ama...ten por seguro que estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas"

"Lo sé"

La carta se veía algo preocupada

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"Bueno..la verdad es que estamos apenadas...no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes"

"No entiendo"

"Ama...una de nosotras se ha perdido"

"¿QUÉ, pero si yo las he usado a todas"

"No mi ama...hay una carta que no has utilizado, pues no sabemos que poder tenga o en que momento aplicarla y es precisamente esa carta la que no esta entre nosotras"

"Déjame ver"

Miro las cartas una a una... ahí estaban... las había utilizado... pero..."es verdad... ¡NO ESTA! ... ¡LA CARTA ESPERANZA NO ESTA!"

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

****Notas de autora:**

Bien...ha terminado un capítulo más...espero que les haya gustado, aunque se que a muchos no les agrada esta frialdad de Sakura hacia Shaoran, pero todo tiene una razón ya lo verán...¿es una casualidad que la carta esperanza haya desaparecido?...no claro que no ¿pero porqué y desde cuando?...eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo

Ojalá me escriban para saber que les parece el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, tratare de actualizar en un mes o menos si se puede

Ya saben quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos...espero review

Nos leemos pronto

SakuRa WeN


	7. La carta Esperanza

SUEÑOS EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER SUEÑOS EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Aquí estoy nuevamente con un capítulo más de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, esta vez quiero romper el record que obtuve con mi anterior fic que fue Reencuentros y Magia...aunque lo veo complicado especialmente por el tiempo que he dejado de escribir..problemas personales...trabajo, desempleo, separación y reconciliación, en fin ya saben como es eso...pero confío en ustedes para lograrlo...

Por lo que me comentaron del capítulo anterior sé que esta situación entre Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol esta agregando tensión a la historia y bueno ese es el chiste.

Además tenemos el misterio de algunas actitudes de Satsuki y bueno la evidente atracción que existe entre Tomoyo y Eriol.....

Hay muchos cabos sueltos y creo que este capítulo provocara aún más desconcierto y confusión...sólo espero que sigan el curso de la historia para que vean como se le da solución a cada uno de estos complicados problemas

Bien, los dejo leer la continuación y nuevamente les agradezco su opinión, espero que pronto me la manden nuevamente.

Prometo actualizar ahora si por lo menos cada mes, tratare de hacerlo antes, pero quiero que comprendan que mi trabajo es un poco absorbente y solo escribo fines de semana,.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de todo, de verdad significa mucho para mí.

Ya no los entretengo más...

¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

**LA CARTA ESPERANZA**

_Sólo la luz de la luna alumbraba el paraje que estaba junto al lago...la neblina era densa....estaba conciente de que esa quietud precedía la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse...una tormenta de conjuros y maleficios mágicos_

_Una barrera mágica impedía que ella se acercara hasta dónde él se encontraba_

_Se sentía al mismo tiempo aliviado, pero tenía que asegurarse de que la dejaran en paz...no podía permitir que le hicieran daño....simplemente no podía_

_La presencia maligna se sintió nuevamente_

"_Déjala, es conmigo con quien debes pelear"_

"_Ja,ja,ja....¿qué te hace creerlo?"_

"_Todo esto es por el liderazgo del círculo ¿no es así?"_

"_En parte, pero también quiero probarte y probarla a ella"_

"Ella no lo necesita...sabes de lo que es capaz"

"_Si...pero ella no... y es necesario que lo haga....de lo contrario...llegará su fin"_

"_¡¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!!!, antes de dejar que le toques uno de sus cabellos, tendrás que matarme"_

"_Como digas entonces"_

"_MUESTRATE!!!"_

"_Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" - Una risa maliciosa se logro escuchar...pero, no era de la misma persona con la que había hablado_

"Son dos" – pensó y volvió a gritarles- "Vamos salgan ya!!! ¿ó es que me tienen miedo?"

_Una ráfaga de fuego a una enorme velocidad estuvo apunto de darle, pero por fortuna logro esquivarla a tiempo_

"_¡¡¡¡Cuidado!!!!"_

_Escucho su voz.....ya estaba fuera de la barrera y eso lo distrajo....justo en ese momento..._

"¡¡¡Aghhhhh!!!"

"_¡¡NOOOOOO!!"_

Shaoran se despertó abruptamente, estaba sudando y jadeando....

"Esa voz....¡¡¡esa voz es la de Sakura!!!!"

¡¡¡¡Por fin la había identificado!!!!....la chica del sueño era la misma joven de ojos verdes con la que acababa de reencontrarse, si un día antes estaba casi seguro de ello, ahora ya no había ninguna duda

También logro identificar que no solo era una persona sino dos los oponentes, la voz de con quien hablaba en el sueño, pertenecía al ser con el que habían luchado en el aeropuerto...pero, la risa...era la risa de una mujer

Tenía ahora mucha más prisa en hablar con Eriol

**--- En la casa de Sakura ---**

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban desayunando junto con el chico inglés, mientras que Ruby y Spinel, al igual que Kerberos seguían dormidos...aun estaban agotados por la pelea del día anterior y el hechizo de curación por el que habían pasado

"¿Entonces tu carta ha desaparecido?"

"Si...anoche la busque por todos lados...hice un conjuro de convocación, pero no funciono...no logro sentir mi carta por ningún lado Eriol"

"Vaya, esto si que es raro...como Clow no tengo recuerdo alguno de la desaparición de una carta"

"Por cierto Sakura...¿desde cuando que no la ves?" – pregunto Tomoyo

"No sé....la verdad es que como no sabía que tipo de poder tenia...nunca la utilice"

"¿Nunca?"

"No Eriol, después de lo de la carta Vacío y su transformación a esta carta....nunca la use"

"Sakura, es importante que trates de recordar cuando fue la última vez que la viste...de eso dependen muchas cosas...tal vez podamos ubicar su paradero"

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.....

_**--- Flash back---**_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de su última conversación con Shaoran por medio de internet y de su despedida

Cada noche había tenido la tentación de entrar al chat y de ver si por casualidad él se encontraba ahí...

Pero al final se arrepentía, ya habían quedado en algo y bueno... después de todo ella era la que había provocado que se tomará esa decisión y la verdad es que estaba muy arrepentida...

Su corazón no podía más y en un impulso se sentó frente a la PC y se conecto a Internet....

Nada

No había indicios de su presencia

Ni un mensaje

Simplemente nada

"Tonta Sakura"..."¡¡¡tu misma se lo pediste!!!"...él no quería que estuviese triste..."

Lagrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas

"Jamás lo encontrare por aquí nuevamente" – suspiro y con desgano se levanto dirigiéndose al escritorio que se encontraba frente a ella....saco su libro de cartas y tomo una de ellas

Se sentó en su cama, observando con detenimiento la carta, recordando el momento de su aparición

Se recostó teniendo aún la carta en sus manos....la acaricio y sintiendo un vacío enorme en su corazón la llevo hacia su pecho, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre de quien sentía perdido para siempre – "Shaoran"- y se quedo dormida

Esa vez , fue justo la última que vio a su carta...hace casi cinco años

_**---Fin de flash back ---**_

"Sakura..¿qué pasa?...¿recordaste algo?"

"Si...eso creo Tomoyo"

"¿Qué fue?" – pregunto Eriol

"La última vez que vi mi carta...fue en la casa de Tomoeda"

"Entonces debemos ir allá...sirve que le damos una visita a la casa de tu padre"

"Lo que me preocupa es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que la última vez que la vi"

"¿Lo recordaste también?"

"Si...ahora lo recuerdo Eriol, fue hace cinco años"

"¿Cinco años?...es mucho tiempo amiga...." – comento Tomoyo

"Es verdad, pero...estoy segura de ello....iré por las llaves de la casa de mi padre para ir de inmediato...no sé porque pero ahora que sé que no esta, siento una enorme necesidad de encontrarla"

Y mientras la chica de ojos verdes se dirigía en búsqueda de las llaves, Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron a solas

"Es sorprendente que Sakura recuerde el tiempo exacto en que vio por última vez su carta ¿no te parece?"

"Mmm...si fuera otro tiempo si...pero por lo que paso hace cinco años...me imagino que Sakura pudo perfectamente asociar la última vez que vio a su carta con lo que paso"

"¿Qué paso Tomoyo?"

"Eriol...tu también lo sabes...hace más o menos cinco años Sakura y Shaoran dejaron de tener contacto...¿lo olvidaste?"

"Tienes razón.....entonces...puede ser..."

"¿Qué puede ser?... Eriol...estas sospechando algo ¿verdad?...te conozco"

Entonces los ojos azules la miraron con intensidad – "¿De verdad?....¿de verdad me conoces Tomoyo?"

La chica se puso un poco nerviosa

"Si..., quiero decir conozco algunas de tus actitudes, tu mismo lo has dicho...soy observadora y perspicaz"

"Además de hermosa"

"Gracias... pero, no es de mis virtudes de lo que estábamos hablando...dime....¿sospechas que la desaparición de la carta tiene que ver con la despedida de Sakura y Li?"

Eriol se levanto y camino poniéndose atrás de Tomoyo... poniéndola aún más nerviosa

"¿No es lógico?....tu sabes que esa carta después de todo se creo a partir de la combinación de Vacío y la carta que Sakura creo cuando supo que amaba a Shaoran"

"La carta Amor"

Eriol se agacho de tal manera que le hablaba a Tomoyo muy cerca al oído - "Si... al combinar el Amor con el Vacío, se creo la Esperanza....y al Sakura sentir que no volvería a ver a Shaoran...."

"¡¡¡Perdió la esperanza de volver a verlo!!!...es eso ¿verdad?...todo tiene relación" – con la emoción de estar descubriendo esto, Tomoyo volteo a mirar a Eriol, quedando su rostro apenas a unos centímetros del ingles

Se miraron

Los ojos de ambos brillaban

Quien sabe por qué motivo pero ambos se estaban acercado el uno al otro....atrayéndose como un imán

Ya la distancia que quedaba entre ellos era muy corta....sentían su respiración

El latido de ambos corazones se aceleraba más y más

Y justo en ese instante....

"¡¡¡YA REGRESE!!!"

Sakura estaba de nuevo en la cocina, afortunadamente debido a su despistada forma de ser, ni cuenta se dio de lo que acababa de interrumpir

Tomoyo se levanto intempestivamente y Eriol se hizo para atrás

"Perdón por el retraso pero no recordaba donde había dejado las llaves de la casa de mi padre" – la chica sintió un poco la tensión del lugar – "eh...¿pasa algo?"

"No, Sakura, no es nada....creo que lo mejor es que tu vayas con Eriol...yo tengo algo que hacer"

"Pero hace un momento dijiste que nos acompañarías"

"Lo siento...de verdad....recordé que quede de verme con Touya, nos vemos luego"

Tomoyo se apresuro a irse de la cocina mientras que se reprochaba a sí misma lo acababa de suceder – "¿qué me esta pasando?...estuve a punto de cometer una locura!!"...no puedo, simplemente no puedo!!!, no debo estar a solas con él nunca más...Touya no se lo merece"

Eriol se sintió mal al escuchar que iba a verse con el hermano de Sakura...pero ¿qué podía hacer?....ese joven era su novio y él...bueno estaba lo de Sakura...pero ¿y lo que acababa de pasar? ¿lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir?...¿qué había sido eso?, porqué estaba consciente de que no solo él quería que ese beso se diera...no, de eso estaba seguro...pero, tendría que esperar para aclararlo con ella

Eriol y Sakura se disponían a irse cuando el celular del ingles comenzó a sonar

"Si?, habla Hiragizawa..."

"Que tal!!! buenos días...."

"Ahora mismo?....lo que pasa es que es estoy a punto de ir a Tomoeda"

"No lo sé, pero tiene algo que ver con las cartas Sakura"

"Podemos vernos más tarde, como a la hora de la comida"

"No, no creo que haya problema, pasare por ti en diez minutos"

"De acuerdo, en seguida nos vemos"

Sakura sonrió cuando Eriol corto la llamada –"Seguro era Keichi ¿verdad?...irá con nosotros?"

"No Sakura...era Shaoran"

"¿Shaoran?....¿va...va a ir con nosotros?"

"Así es...él y yo tenemos una platica pendiente pero al parecer algo sucedió de ayer a hoy que nuestro amigo no puede esperar a decírmelo, no te molesta que vaya con nosotros ¿o sí?"

"No, por supuesto que no...solo que se me hace un poco raro la urgencia que tiene para hablar contigo"

"Si a mí también, pero ya sabremos de lo que se trata, mejor vamonos ya"

**--- Departamento de Satsuki ---**

Satsuki y Mei, escuchan la conversación telefónica de Shaoran con Eriol

"Buenos días Hiragizawa, habla Li"

"Quisiera ver si podemos vernos"

"¿A Tomoeda?...¿tiene alguna relación con lo que esta pasando?"

"Entonces tiene que ver con magia..., como lo que quiero comentarte"

"¿Habrá problema si te acompaño?, lo que pasa es que no puedo esperar tanto, es algo importante"

"En diez minutos entonces, te veré en la puerta del edificio" -Y diciendo esto, el joven chino dio por terminada su conversación con Eriol

"¿Entonces iras de nuevo a Tomoeda primo?"

"Si Mei Ling, Hiragizawa tiene que investigar algo relacionado con las cartas Sakura...aunque no me dijo que"

"¿Irán solos?"

"Supongo que sí...no comentó que fuera alguien más Satsuki"

"¿Podría ir con ustedes?"

"¿No es mejor que te quedes con Mei?"

"Mei Ling va a ir a hacer compras y a mi me gusta hacerlo también pero hoy sinceramente me gustaría conocer esa ciudad en la que ustedes dos vivieron cuando eran niños"

"Pero..."

"Además dado que yo también estoy involucrada en todo este asunto sería bueno de una vez enterarme de ese sueño que tuviste y que no quieres decirme hasta que lo comentes con la reencarnación de Clow"

"Esta bien...¿no hay problema en que te quedes sola Mei?"

"No claro que no....de hecho ya estaba pensando que hacer para que Satsuki accediera a ir a todos los lugares que quiero visitar....debo comprarme ropa muy linda ya que mañana es nuestro primer día en la Universidad de Tokio y debo verme espectacular para impactar a los chicos, más si todos son tan guapos como Keichi"

"¿Te refieres al sujeto ese amigo de Sakura?"

"Si primito a ese mismo...¡¡es tan guapo!!" – *.* los ojos de Mi Ling brillaban cual si fueran estrellas

"ja,ja,ja....Mei Ling ha sido flechada por un guapo hechicero japonés eh"

"Cállate Satsuki....ese sujeto me cae mal"

"¿Por qué Shaoran?....es muy amable..."

"Bueno, si...es decir, no, no me cae mal...solo que sabes que no confío rápidamente en las personas"

"Claro..y menos cuando esas personas tienen tanta confianza con una linda chica de ojos verdes"

Shaoran lanzó una mirada de "cállate" a Mei Ling

"Oups!!!...perdón!!! ....no dije nada ...."

"Bueno Shaoran, solo voy por mi bolso y enseguida estoy contigo para irnos"

"No tardes mucho Satsuki, ya sabes que me molesta hacer esperar a las personas"

"Si, si,..ya lo sé...descuida"

"Ay primito!!! Deberías cambiar ese carácter tan feo"

"Tu sabes que así he sido siempre Mei"

"Lo sé, pero ¿no crees que si quieres que Kinomoto vuelva contigo deberías ser un poquito más amable?"

Contrario a lo que Mei Ling hubiese esperado, Shaoran no reacciono violentamente ante la mención de la joven japonesa, sino más bien un tanto nostálgico y triste, dejándose caer en el sillón

"Mei Ling...eso no va a suceder"

Sorprendida por la reacción y la franca honestidad de su primo hacia ella mostrando lo que sentía, la chica china se sentó a un lado de él y le tomo de la mano –"Vamos Shaoran, sé que tu la sigues amando y que ella también...ese amor de ustedes ha sido el más fuerte que yo he conocido...solo tienes que dar tiempo a que vuelva a estar contigo y recuperar estos años de ausencia"

"Mei tu sabes que Satsuki y yo..."

"Sé que llegaron a un acuerdo....no, no digas nada, me lo contó Satsuki....así que ¿a que le temes?...¿por qué no quieres recuperar a Kinomoto si la amas tanto?"

"Mei...creo que ella ya me ha olvidado"

"Eso no puede ser"

"Ella me felicito por mi compromiso"

"¿En serio?'"

"Si, ayer mismo platique con ella en la terraza de mi habitación, ¡¡¡no pienses mal!!!!, simplemente fue algo que sucedió, un poco largo de contar, pero lo que importa es que al despedirse me felicito por estar comprometido con Satsuki"

"No es posible"

"Así como lo oyes, no mostró ninguna turbación al decirlo....me ha olvidado Mei, lo ha hecho"

"Tengo mis dudas Shaoran....a mi me consta cuanto te quería"

"Lo sé....sé que me quería mucho, pero creo que lo que temía ha sucedido"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que Sakura esta enamorada de alguien más"

"No lo creo.....has de estar confundido"

"Mei, la he visto, ayer la observe con detenimiento, la he escuchado...he visto como lo mira y no tengo dudas"

"¿A quien te refieres Shaoran?....¿de quien esta enamorada Kinomoto?...¿no será de Keichi verdad?"

"No Mei....creo que Sakura esta enamorada......de Eriol Hiragizawa"

"¿QUÉEEE?"

Satsuki regreso en ese momento – "Bien Shaoran estoy lista, no tarda Hiragizawa en llegar"

"Si, vamos...ándate con cuidado Mei"

Tratándose de reponer un poco de lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su primo, Mei respondió -"Si Shaoran, ustedes también, ¿los espero para comer?"

"No lo sé...nosotros te llamamos"

"De acuerdo"

Y mientras veía como su primo y Satsuki se iban, la chica de ojos marrón no dejaba de pensar – "pues aunque Shaoran crea que Kinomoto ama a alguien más, yo estoy segura de que no ....ya verán...yo me encargaré de que esos dos estén nuevamente juntos...ji,ji,ji...ya lo verán, ¡¡¡como que me llamo Mei Ling Li así será!!!"

**--- No muy lejos de ahí ---**

Eriol y Sakura se dirigían hacia el edificio donde estaban esperándolos, pero Sakura no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su acompañante estaba extrañamente callado..."¿pasa algo Eriol?"

"Eh, no...no es nada Sakura, solo estaba pensando en tu carta perdida"...."y en ese beso que interrumpiste" – claro que esto último no lo dijo en voz alta

"Es raro, lo sé...y me siento mal por no haberme dado cuenta antes" – dijo un tanto afligida

"Descuida, tu estabas siendo cautelosa al no usarla, no sabemos que poder tiene en si esa carta, solo sabemos como fue creada, y es una carta muy particular, lo sabes "

"Si, pero, no sé, tal vez es un poco egoísta de mi parte hacer que ocupemos el tiempo en buscar una carta que por mi descuido se ha perdido en lugar de enfocarnos a descubrir quien provoco aquel extraño ataque"

Eriol se estaba estacionando, Li e Igarashi ya estaban en la puerta del edificio esperándolos, enseguida se subieron al auto

"Hola buenos días chicos, eh Sakura que linda te ves hoy"

Sakura sonrió, la novia de Shaoran le transmitía mucha confianza –"Buenos días Igarashi, gracias...buenos días Shaoran"

Obviamente Shaoran palideció por centésimas de segundo al ver que Eriol no venia solo, pero enseguida se repuso agradeciendo por única vez en su vida el carácter tan despreocupado y porque no decirlo confianzudo de Satsuki

"Eh buenos días Sakura...que tal Hiragizawa"

"Buenos días Li...aunque ya habíamos quedado desde que entrenamos juntos en Inglaterra que nos llamaríamos por nuestro nombre, recuerdas"

"MMM, si...lo recuerdo ERIOL" – esto Shaoran lo dijo un tanto forzado, sobra decir que la única que no percibió el tono fue...adivinan...claro Sakura

"Es verdad, tu y la reencarnación de Clow estudiaron juntos hace unos años, me lo contaste" – comento Satsuki

"Si" – se limito a contestar el joven chino que se empezaba a sentir más incómodo aún

"¿En serio?...vaya que interesante....ha de haber sido muy duro su entrenamiento ¿verdad Eriol?"

"No tanto Sakura, no tanto" – dijo con una sonrisa el inglés y como siempre además de prestar atención a las palabras Sakura percibió inmediatamente después de que este se subiera al auto que la rara energía que había sentido rodeando a Sakura estaba ahí, pero al parecer Shaoran no lo percibía - "¿qué será esa energía , no logro identificarlo y sin embargo sé que la conozco?" – se preguntaba, para evitar que los demás notarán que estaba pensando en algo más inició una nueva conversación -" Shaoran me dijiste que no podías esperar a hablar conmigo"

Shaoran todavía se puso más incómodo de lo que estaba, pues quería hablar de su sueño con Eriol, pero...no quería mencionar que Sakura estaba en él...no frente a ella – "Descuida, ya habrá tiempo...me dijiste por teléfono que algo pasaba con las cartas Sakura...¿no es así?"

"Si, una de ellas desapareció"

Extrañado Shaoran pregunto "¿cómo es posible eso?"

Sakura se sintió un tanto apenada pues sabía lo que esa carta significo en algún momento para ambos...."eh..bueno....aun no sabemos como pudo desaparecer la carta....para eso vamos a Tomoeda"

Satsuki percibió de inmediato la turbación de Sakura y decidió preguntar...."¿qué carta es la que te hace falta Sakura?"

Sakura palideció y agacho la mirada

Eriol lo noto inmediatamente y contesto .."es una carta que Sakura creo, le llamamos la carta Esperanza"

Shaoran inmediatamente volteo a mirar a Sakura y le dijo ..."¿la carta que se fusiono con la creaste en aquella feria?"

"Aja"...solo atino a decir la chica ojiverde

Shaoran se entristeció, aunque lo disimulo muy bien, esa carta.....esa carta representaba para él todo el amor que Sakura sentía o llego a sentir por él y saberla desaparecida no hacia más que confirmar que ese amor ya no existía más.

Eriol se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las reacciones de sus compañeros de viaje y decidió dar un ultimo comentario al respecto..."vamos a Tomoeda porque Sakura recordó que la última vez que la vio fue en casa de su padre....hace poco más de cinco años"

"Cinco años"...."cuando decidimos separarnos...¿tendrá algo que ver con eso?" ...pensó Shaoran

Y lo que quedo de camino a Tomoeda nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, ni la misma Satsuki que extrañamente estaba callada y pensativa, como si reflexionará en algo que solo ella sabía.

**---Una hora y quince minutos después, ya en la casa de Tomoeda---**

"Así que aquí fue donde te criaste"

"Si Igarashi, aquí crecí"...contesto Sakura entre feliz y nostálgica

"ya te dije que puedes decirme Satsuki"

"esta bien Satsuki"

"Bueno chicos" – comento Eriol – "lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos, tal vez con suerte encontremos por aquí la carta o alguna pista"

"¿Tienes pensado hacer algún conjuro revelador Eriol?....pregunto Shaoran

"Si, supongo que es lo mejor, y dado que tu y yo conocemos unos muy buenos lo mejor será que nos dividamos en parejas"

Sakura sin que nadie le dijera nada se acerco de inmediato a Eriol y se sorprendió ante lo que éste dijo – "Sakura, creo que dada la naturaleza de la creación de Esperanza, tu y Shaoran deben buscarla juntos"..."Igarashi, ven conmigo" ...y terminando de decir esto, Eriol y Satsuki se fueron juntos

No sin antes escuchar el muy singular comentario de Satsuki –"vaya, hasta que por fin esto se va a poner interesante"

Silencio

Un silencio bastante incomodo

Dos corazones latiendo fuertemente, uno de emoción, otro de pena

"¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que viste la carta?" – Shaoran se aventuro a romper el silencio

"Eh...en mi cuarto"

"Ah!...bueno, si quieres ir sola, yo puedo esperarte afuera en la puerta"

"Eh...no, no pasa nada"

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al que hacia tiempo había sido el cuarto de Sakura, Shaoran recordaba perfectamente algunas de las veces que estuvo allí...cuando fue victima de la carta Cambio y se había transformado en Kero.....aquella vez que junto con Tomoyo llego a ver a Sakura que no asistió a la escuela debido al cansancio de transformar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.... y tantas veces más después ya siendo su novio y se acompañaban para hacer tarea junto con Tomoyo

Abrieron la puerta...todo estaba casi como antes, excepto los muñecos de peluche que ya no estaban ahí, pero por lo demás, los muebles, el acomodo de las cosas...

Sakura se acerco al mueble donde solía guardar el libro de cartas, volteo a mirar a Shaoran y le dijo "espero que tu novia no se moleste por que estas conmigo Shaoran"

Otra vez ella mencionaba su compromiso sin dar muestras de dolor alguno y sin saber por qué decidió tomar la misma actitud que ella –"claro que no, ella sabe que lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros ya esta más que enterrado en mis recuerdos"

En ese momento algo en el interior de Sakura hizo que todo le diera vueltas

Estuvo a poco de caer, si no fuera por la rápida reacción de Shaoran – "Sakura!!...¿qué te pasa?...responde por favor"

Estaba totalmente inconsciente

"SAKURA!!! Por favor abre los ojos" – Shaoran gritaba angustiado

**-- En otro lugar de la casa de Tomoeda ---**

Satsuki se había separado de Eriol, estaba al pie de las escaleras, mirando fijamente hacia arriba, donde Shaoran y Sakura se habían dirigido.

"vaya así que eres tú" – dijo Erial

Satsuki volteo – "estaba preguntándome cuanto tiempo tardaría la reencarnación de Cloe en darse cuenta" - comento de manera seria, raro en ella

"¿pero por qué?...¿por qué así y ahora?"

"Sabes que hay cosas que deben suceder para que todo salga lo mejor posible…tu mismo tienes tus propios planes…me he dado cuenta"

Eriol la miro con cierta admiración – "vaya, así que la prometida de Shaoran es más que solo una hechicera"

"Si, pero lo que soy aún no debe descubrirse…no es tiempo todavía"

"Entiendo, pero creo que me gustaría que me explicarás cómo es que todo llego hasta este punto, y particularmente como llegaste tú a ocupar el cuerpo de Satsuki Igarashi"

Satsuki lo miro y sonriendo enigmáticamente contesto –"claro, te lo diré"

CONTINUARÁ…

Bien chicos, pues ahí lo tienen, creo que fue un capitulo más corto de lo que acostumbro, pero les prometo que el próximo lo compensaré… el limite de publicación será el 30 de noviembre. Perdón las faltas de ortografia…

Espero pronto su opinión sobre este capítulo ya saben que me encantan los reviews.

Les mando un gran saludo a todos, gracias por seguir mi historia, los quiero!!!

ATTE. SaKuRaWen

_Próximo capitulo: "El misterio de Satsuki"_


	8. El misterio de Satsuki

**SUEÑOS EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER**

¡¡¡¡¡Hola queridos lectores!!!!!!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la actualización en el día 30 ¡¡¡¡bravo!!!!

Estoy aquí con la continuación de esta historia que además de ser mía les pertenece a todos ustedes por la dedicación y el tiempo que emplean para leer mis locas ideas. GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!!!

Bueno, espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, recibí pocos reviews pero lo atribuyo a que como sustituí mi aviso con ese capitulo ya no recibieron la nueva alerta, o ¿fue malo el capitulo?....bueno si no lo han leído aún ¿qué esperan? Y si no les gusto pues más a mi favor avísenme para mejorar; ya saben que me gusta saber lo que opinan de cómo va quedando el rumbo de la historia.

Nos quedamos en una parte que es decisiva en la historia, ya sabemos que Satsuki oculta algo y que Eriol la descubrió....y bueno, algunas interrogantes serán esclarecidas en este capitulo, pero habrá cosas que....bueno, mejor los dejo leer.

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 8.**

**EL MISTERIO DE SATSUKI**

_La barrera era imposible de cruzar, ¿¿¿¿qué estaba pasando???_

_Podía ver que todo se estaba complicando, esas sombras se dirigían velozmente hacia donde ella se encontraba_

"_OH no, ahí vienen" – una voz familiar, pero no tanto como para reconocerla en ese instante_

_Estaba preparada para el ataque, en guardia, esperando cautelosamente pero con decisión._

"_Déjala, es conmigo con quien debes pelear"- alcanzó a escuchar, NO...era imposible.... esa voz...¿realmente era él?_

"_Ja,ja,ja....¿qué te hace creerlo?"- respondió el hombre_

"_Todo esto es por el liderazgo del círculo ¿no es así?"_

_Las voces se alejaban, la barrera evitaba que ella escuchara, solo podía distinguir siluetas y susurros – "¿qué esta pasando, por qué no puedo escucharlos?...Keichi haz algo por favor"_

"_Lo siento Sakura, se lo prometí"_

"_¿De cuando a acá le haces caso?" pregunto demasiado molesta---"DEJAME PASAR EN ESTE INSTANTE", pero su enojo se volvió desesperación cuando alcanzo a escuchar de nuevo lo que sucedía fuera de la barrera._

_Algo lo había alterado, porque grito con todas las fuerzas dejando escuchar la liberación de una gran furia contenida---"¡¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!!!, antes de dejar que le toques uno de sus cabellos, tendrás que matarme"_

"_Como digas entonces"_

"¡¡¡MUESTRATE!!!" – reto el chico

"_No por favor, no lo hagas, estas solo completamente, no podemos ir" – lo decía más para ella misma que para los demás, angustiada _

"_Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" - Una risa maliciosa se logro escuchar...pero, era ahora una mujer_

"OH no, Son dos" – pensó ella con desesperación

Sin duda, él también se dio cuenta de eso, como todos los demás y les volvió a retar ahora a ambos - "Vamos salgan ya!!! ¿Ó es que me tienen miedo?"

_Pudo ver como un enorme poder, llamaradas de fuego a una velocidad increíble estuvieron apunto de darle, pero por fortuna logro esquivarla a tiempo_

"_¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas y con coraje, el cual provoco que la barrera que la protegía se rompiera, ya no podía más TENIA QUE IR A AYUDARLO!!!!_

_Los enemigos se percataron e inmediatamente le lanzaron un hechizo para inmovilizarla y pudo ver que esa acción tan impulsiva de su parte lo distraía y eso...le había costado recibir un golpe mortal_

"¡¡¡Aghhhhh!!!"

"_¡¡NOOOOOO!!" – grito angustiadamente y al darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de aniquilarlo logro romper ese hechizo del que hacia unos segundos había estado presa_

"_¡¡¡Sakuraaa!!!....No lo hagas!!!!...DETENTEEEEE!!!" _

"_¡¡¡¡Te lastimaran....estás muy débil!!!"_

_Voces cada vez más familiares_

_Pero nada escuchaba...ella solo deseaba llegar a su lado y evitar que le siguieran atacando...¡¡¡No podía soportar verlo así!!!_

_¡¡¡Sakuraaa!!!!_

_¡¡¡¡No Sakuraaa, noooooooo!!!!_

_Realizo un ataque combinado bastante efectivo y mientras los oponentes intentaban liberarse de ese grandioso ataque, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la maleza en donde había caído su cuerpo, logro ver a Eriol, pero entonces se dio cuenta, alguien estaba a un lado de él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, pero extrañamente eso no la freno......NO ERA ÉL a quien buscaba._

_Camino un poco más hacia delante, justo al lugar donde previamente le vio caer...estaba con el cuerpo semi calcinado, el traje rasgado pegado a su cuerpo casi fundido a su piel a causa de las quemaduras tan fuertes_

_La luna asomo un instante a través de las nubes... ayudo a ver mejor el cuerpo, ahora inerte, rígido y destrozado por el fuego... ese cuerpo..._

_....Tenia el rostro adolorido y aparentemente sin respirar de Shaoran Li_

"SAKURA!!! Por favor abre los ojos" – Shaoran gritaba angustiado -"Vamos Sakura, despierta" – le suplicaba

Su voz, esa voz, pensaba entre sueños..."si es él" – abrió los ojos lentamente

Lo primero que puedo ver fue su rostro y estaba vivo, sí preocupado, pero vivo y cerca de ella "Sh...Shaoran"

El suspiro aliviado – "¿qué paso, cómo te sientes?

"No..... no sé, no estoy segura, estoy algo confundida"

De repente pudo darse mejor cuenta de donde estaba, mejor dicho como estaba....en la cama recostada sin duda, pero en lugar de estar sobre una almohada como normalmente debería ser... estaba en el regazo de Shaoran que con delicadeza le acariciaba el cabello....una corriente eléctrica cruzo por su cuerpo... intentó ponerse de pie de inmediato... algo inútil pues se vio presa de un mareo por tratar de incorporarse rápido... Nuevamente Shaoran la sujeto, ahora por la cintura

"Ten cuidado, aún estas débil"

Ella levanto la mirada y sin quererlo sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia

"Vaya, sus ojos...no creí volver a verlos tan cerca nuevamente" – pensó Shaoran emocionado – "son más hermosos de lo que recordaba"

Sakura vacilo un poco, pero le sostuvo la mirada al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba... "Shaoran"- apenas alcanzo a decir

El chico chino sintió latir desmesuradamente su corazón al escucharla decir su nombre apenas en un susurro

No lo podía creer, la tenía ahí para él solo, sin nadie alrededor, sin nadie que fuera testigo, podría, tal vez en ese momento, solo por un instante, podría entregarse a sus instintos y dejarse llevar...pero ¿ella que haría? ¿lo rechazaría acaso?

No, ya lo habría hecho y ella seguía ahí, pegada a su cuerpo en un abrazo que por mucho difería de aquellos abrazos que se daban hace unos 6 años... y es que ya no eran unos niños y sus cuerpos y sensaciones obviamente eran muy diferentes a ese entonces, donde lo más que habían llegado era a darse un beso en la mejilla y andar tomados de la mano...

Miro sus labios, eran de un suave color rosado y se podía apreciar su suavidad, nunca había experimentado este tipo de sensación, le era totalmente nueva, de repente la urgencia por tenerla más cerca se torno casi insoportable

Sakura lo miraba también, sentía la fortaleza de su cuerpo rodearla con ternura y a la vez con firmeza, ese calor que irradiaba era sumamente atrayente, sin pensarlo siquiera se encontró mirando su pecho, era fuerte y bastante atractivo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ahora estaba mareada por su aroma totalmente irresistible...mas calor y sonrojo....miro hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos...la miraban de una forma especial...no sabía descifrar la intención que había detrás, pero más tardo en reaccionar cuando....

"Sakura…Shaoran" – la voz de Eriol subiendo las escaleras los saco de la burbuja en la que estaban

Sobresaltados se separaron

El chico ingles entro en la habitación, arqueo una ceja y con una mirada inquisitiva, pregunto"...¿pudieron encontrar algo?", había un leve doble sentido en la pregunta, cosa que Sakura no percibió

No así Shaoran que algo aturdido y molesto por la interrupción de la que acababan de ser objeto él y la joven japonesa contesto de mala gana "NO...NADA"

"Vaya que geniecito te cargas eh...¿pues de que me perdí?" – dijo Satsuki quien también acababa de entrar a la habitación

"No es nada, simplemente Sakura tuvo un..." – pero Shaoran no pudo terminar la frase, pues la misma Sakura se apresuro a contestar

"Un...un _flashback_!!!!" – mintió – "...si recordé que había estado en la biblioteca de mi padre con la carta...eso fue"

Shaoran la miro..."vaya, nunca pensé que Sakura mentiría a Hiragizawa,.... ya veo, debe sentirse mal por la situación que se presento entre nosotros y no quiere que por nada del mundo el llegue a sospechar...no paso nada realmente, aunque...¿ella habrá sentido algo como lo que yo sentí?"

Eriol se dio cuenta de todo obviamente, pero, como es su costumbre, no dijo nada –"que interesante…un _flashback_...vaya" – dijo mirando a Shaoran con suspicacia

El chico chino se volteo dando un leve gruñido "Aghhh,

"Bueno, ¿y por que no vamos a la biblioteca? – pregunto Satsuki

"Si...si vamos" – insistió la japonesa

"De acuerdo, yo te sigo Sakura"

"Eriol...Shaoran…vamos"

"En un momento las alcanzamos" – dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran

"Si Satsuki, adelántense" – confirmo Shaoran

Sakura los miro inquieta – "¿Pasa algo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Eriol

"No, nada MI SAKURA" – contesto Eriol mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica y la hacia sonrojar – "ahora vamos"

"De acuerdo, sonrió ella"

Shaoran tenia una vena en la frente a punto de explotar y sus manos cerradas fuertemente, conteniendo sus celos – "pero que demonios....ella actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada...entonces, lo que sentí??. Solo fui yo???...no estoy seguro que no..pero...RAYOS!!!" – pensaba

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que tanto Sakura como Satsuki no los escuchaban, Eriol hablo- "bueno, ahora si ¿se puede saber que estabas intentando hacer hace un rato con Sakura?" – las palabras de Eriol sonaban como amenaza, como una persona que estaba defendiendo algo que le pertenecía

**--- En la casa de Sakura, en Tokio ---**

"Es imposible, no puede estar pasándome esto a mi, no ahora" ..."Él no se lo merece y además esta todo lo que supe, lo que sé" – pensaba angustiada

"Tomoyo"

"Si, debo ocultarlo, nadie debe enterarse, no debo permitirme estar sola con él" – El recuerdo de ese momento en el que estuvieron solos en la cocina la atormentaba y no ponía atención a nada más

"Tomoyo....¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!"

Esa llamada a su atención la saco de sus pensamientos –"Ah! ¿que decías Touya?"

El chico japonés miro de manera suspicaz a su novia y trato de investigar acerca de su actitud –"bueno, sólo que.... te ves preocupada"

"Un poco, ya sabes la escuela y los preparativos del desfile de modas que estamos organizando como extra curricular me tienen algo agobiada" – Tomoyo era una experta en disimular cosas

"Descuida, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo"

"Si, lo sé"

Aparentemente Touya se había tragado lo del desfile, él sabia lo obsesiva que podía a llegar a ser la pequeña oji azul con detalles como los que se tendrían que ver en el desfile

No sospechaba siquiera que la pequeña diseñadora sufría de una lucha interna de sentimientos hacia Eriol Hiragizawa.

"Oye y ¿a que hora regresa el monstruo?"

"Sakura...que es como se llama tu hermana, se fue hace poco más de dos horas, la verdad dudo que regresen a comer, supongo que hasta la cena estarán con nosotros"

"¿Estarán?"

"Si...eh..ella se fue con Eriol ¿no te lo había dicho?"

"Ah si...ese....bueno ojalá encuentren lo que buscan"

La chica se sorprendió ante la actitud de Touya, no era normal en él que no prestará atención a un posible pretendiente de su monstruo hermanita, Touya era muy posesivo con ella, lo había sido con Li y con Keichi bueno, les hizo ver su suerte a ambos. – "Touya...¿estas bien?"

"Si..¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, es que por lo regular ninguna compañía masculina te parece buena para Sakura y el hecho de que se haya ido SOLA con Eriol, sería más que suficiente para tenerte aquí con humor de mil demonios"

"No Tomoyo...me preocupa más que ese ande rondando a otras personas"

Tomoyo trato de hacer como que no entendía la intención de las palabras de Touya - "vaya no entiendo, pero...bueno me alegra que dejes a Sakura en paz"

"¿En paz? Que ¿acaso ya anda con él?"

Este pensamiento provoco en Tomoyo un nudo en la garganta – "eh....no, no que yo sepa" - pero la simple idea dolía – "no puedo sentir esto, no, no, no" se repetía en su interior

"Bueno, esta bien si andan no me molestaría en lo absoluto, con tal de ver las caras del mocoso chino y del carilindo de Segawa me doy por bien servido"

"Touya, que tonterías dices"

"¿Qué?..¿acaso me equivoco?, vamos Tomoyo, tu te has dado cuenta tan bien como yo, de que el tal Li sigue enamorado de mi hermana, aunque este comprometido y todo eso, pero no puedes negar que la forma en que mira al monstruo lo evidencia...y bueno Segawa esta que babea por ella como siempre...solo digo que sería divertido verlos sufrir un poquito a los dos, nada más"

"Eres un caso sin solución, de veras"

Touya se acerco en ese momento hacia Tomoyo, rodeándola con sus brazos y sonriéndole

La chica se estremeció al sentirlo, pero...antes de que el pudiera besarla en los labios, volteo la cara para hacer que el beso se diera en la mejilla

Touya trato de hacer como que no percibió el rechazo, liberando a la chica de su abrazo de inmediato, pero sin decir ni reclamar nada – "vaya, algo malo esta pasando, pero ¿qué?" pensó

"mmm, me acompañas a comprar un libro por favor, con tanto ajetreo este fin de semana, se me olvido y lo necesito para mañana en clases"

"esta bien linda...vamos"

Y de esta manera ambos salieron, dejando sola la casa

**--- En Tomoeda ----**

"Sakura...¿qué paso cuando entro Eriol a tu cuarto?...senti algo de tensión entre el y Shaoran

"Eh..bueno no paso nada malo, solo que tuve un leve inconveniente"

"¿Inconveniente?"

Sakura aún no sabia porque pero Satsuki le inspiraba mucha confianza, y en ese momento no había más que ella, aunque sabía que había ciertas partes de su sueño que no debía decirles, la aparición de Shaoran por ejemplo

"Bueno, no he querido hablar con Eriol de esto, se preocuparía"

"Vaya, veo que eres muy considerada con él"

"Bueno, Eriol es mi mejor amigo"

"¿Amigo?, bueno si tu lo dices...aunque..bueno ¿de que inconveniente hablas?"

"Últimamente los sueños han sido más constantes, es decir, ya no solo solo sueños, ya son visiones porque las tengo durante todo el día"

"¿Quieres decir que allá arriba te paso?"

"Si, otra vez...el mismo sueño..o visión, ya no se como denominarla"

"¿Y hay algo nuevo en ella?"

Sakura dudo por instante, pero era obvio que no podía decirle a Satsuki que su prometido figuraba en esa visión, más aún en la situación que se presentaba – "no, lo mismo...pero cada vez es mucho más intenso"

"Bueno, considero que dadas las circunstancias, sí deberías comentarle a Eriol y a Shaoran"

"No quiero preocuparlos"

"Ah si, ya se...te preocupa la reacción que tengan"

"Bueno, no se Shaoran, tu debes saberlo mejor que yo, pero Eriol, últimamente siento que es demasiado protector conmigo, y no quiero provocar que lo sea aún más, lo distraigo de las muchas cosas que tiene que hacer y que pensar...somos muy buenos amigos y no me gusta ponerlo en tensión"

"Pero, la forma en que te trata y por lo que esta pasando allá arriba, no creo que él solo te vea como amiga nada más"

"¿Allá arriba?...¿qué que quieres decir Satsuki?"

"Vamos ¿no te diste cuenta?, de verdad que eres distraída como dijo Mei eh! ...Eriol justo en este instante esta marcando su territorio"

"No entiendo"

"Sakura, Eriol esta celosos de Shaoran"

Los ojos de la joven japonesa se abrieron como platos "¿celoso?..pero "

"¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique?"

Sakura ahora estaba casi roja de vergüenza – Pero...yo...no"

"Sakura, yo se de estas cosas créeme...y Eriol siente algo por ti"

Sakura estaba muda, no podía decir nada, estaba procesando la información

"Bueno, bueno...mejor busquemos ya tu carta ok"

"Si...busquemos"

"Esto de que Hiragizawa sepa quien soy...ayuda, tiene sus ventajas, creo que mi plan...nuestro plan funcionará más rápido de lo que creía...aunque lo siento por Shaoran...tendrá que sufrir un ratito" – se decía para sus adentros Satsuki

**--- En otra habitación ---**

"no se a que te refieres"

"Si...lo sabes perfectamente...Shaoran, tu estas comprometido, y te agradecería que por favor dejarás de mirar a Sakura como la miras..ella no es para ti"

Los ojos de Shaoran le lanzaron una mirada fulminante a Eriol... estaba totalmente enojado – "¿y para ti sí?"

"Claro que sí...es nuestro destino"

Ante estas palabras Shaoran titubeo a pesar de la rabia que lo consumía apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza y las palabras no salían

"Si, no niego que en un momento creí que tu eras el indicado para ella" – continuo diciendo Eriol – "pero eso cambio desde el momento en que decidieron separarse y más aún, en el momento que te comprometiste, justo en ese momento hiciste que los hilos del destino que se tejían entre ustedes se vieran disueltos e irremediablemente uniste los míos a los de ella" - "después de ti, yo soy el más indicado para ella, y dado que tu solo te negaste esa oportunidad, me la has dado a mi y te la agradezco"

"NO entiendo ..¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Shaoran...cuando dos personas que pertenecen a un circulo de magia se comprometen ante el consejo, esto se vuelve un vinculo mágico incapaz de quebrarse, sé bien que lo tuyo y lo de Satsuki fue un acuerdo amistoso, sin embargo debieron informarse antes de hacerlo...tu y ella ahora están irrevocablemente obligados a ser marido y mujer en un futuro...no entiendo , como es que entre tanto estudio, no te preocupaste nuca por saber de esta norma en particular y más aún del vinculo poderoso que se genera al comprometerse"

Las palabras que acababa de escuchar caían de golpe, es verdad, nunca se había preocupado por investigar sobre esa norma del compromiso en el circulo, pero de eso a saber ahora que precisamente eso había hecho que Sakura definitivamente nunca volviera con él, era insoportable

"descuida, sé que sabrás manejarlo, pero por lo mismo te pido que evites tener contacto con ella más del que se debe, sé bien lo que ella siente por mi, pero no quiero que un pasado infantil la confunda"

"¿eso temes, temes que ella vuelva a quererme?" – contesto defensivamente

"No, porque ella ahora me ama a mi"

La seguridad de las palabras de Eriol estaban resquebrajando toda esperanza albergada por el corazón de Sakura, recordó lo que hacia unos minutos estuvo a punto de hacer ...besarla..ella no se había mostrado distante, al contrario, parecía que ella también lo quería, entonces como era posible que el inglés hablara con tanto aplomo

"se lo que piensas, y lo verás, esta semana le diré a Sakura de mis sentimientos hacia ella y me corresponderá"

"¿y para que me lo dices?...¿quieres acaso que te felicite o algo por el estilo?"

"NO, solo quiero de una buena vez te hagas a un lado"

Eriol se mostraba amenazador, Shaoran nunca había conocido esa faceta del hechicero, pero sin perder su postura y tomando una decisión que sabía de antemano sería difícil llevar a cabo, se aventuro a hablar - "todo vinculo mágico puede romperse y yo veré la forma de hacerlo, Satsuki lo entenderá....y Eriol, abiertamente te lo digo...voy a luchar por ella, ahora que la he vuelto a ver y que gracias a ti sé que yo soy el que desde un principio estaba destinado a estar con ella haré lo imposible porque vuelva a mi, es un juramento"

"Ya veo...entonces lucharemos como aliados por lo que se avecina en cuanto a los extraños acontecimientos que se han suscitado, pero...al mismo tiempo, la guerra esta declarada entre nosotros por el amor de Sakura"

--- "No pude decirlo de mejor manera"

Ambos hechiceros se miraban fijamente, acababan de sellar un pacto ambiguo: alianza y guerra

**---Tokio ---**

"¿Estas seguro de esto?"

"Claro es parte del plan"

"Pero, ¿no podrían descubrirnos si nos acercamos tanto?

"NO, entre más cerca es menos probable"

"De acuerdo, sabes que soy desconfiada, pero seguiremos tu plan"

"No esperaba menos de ti...así que mañana será un día decisivo"

**--- Regresando a Tomoeda ---**

Satsuki y Sakura seguían en la biblioteca

Eriol y Shaoran se dirigían a donde estaban las dos chicas

"¿Alguna novedad?"

"Ninguna Eriol...estaba segura de aquí podríamos encontrar algo"

"Descuida Sakura " – dijo Eriol con voz cariñosa – "seguro que es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerdes todo"

"Si, lo sé"

Mientras Sakura y Eriol platicaban, Satsuki se acerco a Shaoran

"Vaya, veo que allá arriba las cosas se pusieron interesantes"

"Así es...no puedo ocultarte nada"

"¿Y bueno, me vas a decir?"

"No es el momento, en cuanto regresemos, tenemos que hablar"

La mirada de Satsuki se entristeció – "Lo sé, y casi imagino de que quieres hablar"

Shaoran miro extrañado a Satsuki

"descuida Shaoran, poco a poco te darás cuenta de todo, pero...te advierto, no será fácil"

Ahora Satsuki se mostraba de una manera que Shaoran nunca había visto...estaba misteriosa

"¿Qué quieres decir Satsuki?"

"Nada, por el momento nada, luego hablaremos, ya lo dijiste" – yu para dar por terminada la conversación Satsuki hablo en voz alta para que Sakura y Eriol también la escucharan -"Vaya ya es tarde"

"Si, creo que será mejor que vayamos a comer" – dijo Eriol

"Si quieren puedo prepara algo" – comento Sakura – "solo debemos comprar algunas cosas y listo"

"Si..me apetece algo de comida casera, Mei Ling me platico que desde chica cocinabas, así que seguro debes ser una buena cocinera"

"Bueno, no es para tanto"

"¿Les parece si vamos a comprar las cosas'" – comento Shaoran para integrarse a la conversación

"Si, Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo con Sakura" – continuo Eriol

"Mmmm...pero no conocemos aquí "

"Shaoran si"

"dado que es tu coche, deberías ir tu Eriol y Sakura quedarse aquí para ir preparando lo que se pueda mientras....que Shaoran le ayude y yo me voy contigo" – dijo alegremente Satsuki haciéndole a entender a Eriol que era el mejor momento para hablar

Eriol no puso muy buena cara ante la expectativa de dejar a Sakura con Shaoran, pero sabia que era importante ir con Satsuki para poner en claro las cosas"

"Esta bien" – dijo a regañadientes

Shaoran en ese momento agradecía a Satsuki por la idea

Sakura sentía un poco de pánico de quedarse con Shaoran, pero...nuevamente algo sucedió y...como si nada pasará

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron solos y él se animo a decir "¿quieres que te ayude en algo?"

"Si gracias,,,vamos a la cocina a buscar trates para comer y cocinar"

"Si vamos"

Shaoran no podía dejar de verla, era tan delicada, todos su movimientos eran tan sutiles y ágiles, a sus ojos era el ser más perfecto que podía existir en el universo... ¿cómo había creído que era posible olvidarla?, era una estupidez, ahora estaba mucho más seguro que nunca de cuanto la amaba... pero algo le incomodaba, en ese instante al parecer ella no sentía esa misma turbación que él al estar cerca, muy diferente a la situación que vivieron en la recamara

"Sakura..." – hablo el chino – "¿qué paso en estos años?"

Sakura lo miro un poco contrariada –"¿a que te refieres en particular?"

"Bueno, es decir, ya se que estuviste en contacto todo el tiempo con Hir...con Eriol y bueno sé también que perteneces al circulo de magia de Japón y que te entrena Katsumoto"

"vaya Shaoran...¿cómo sabes eso?, las personas dentro de nuestro mismo circulo no lo saben, se supone que debe ser un secreto"

"¿Secreto?..¿por qué?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que Katsumoto es muy reacio a entrenar personas, eso creo que lo debes saber"

"Si, estoy enterado de eso"

"Bien, ahora imagina que no nada más me entrena a mi, también entrena a Keichi, que me imagino que es el que te lo dijo"

"Si, así es...pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver que entrene a dos personas"

"Katsumoto pronto va dejar el liderazgo del circulo y la mayoría de las personas creen que Katsumoto entrena personalmente a su sucesor"

"si, también lo se"

"Pero, lo que no saben, es que mi _sensei_ guarda secretos mágicos invaluables, posee unas habilidades que si yo misma no hubiera presenciado a pesar de creer en la magia, no podría pensar siquiera que fueran posibles"

Shaoran escuchaba con atención el relato de Sakura asintiendo a cada frase que ésta decía

"Y bueno, con que una sola persona fuera de Keichi o yo dentro del circulo supiera como desarrollar alguna de esas habilidades, sería más que suficiente para contender por el puesto del líder del circulo"

"sigo sin entender"

"Katsumoto quiere evitar que haya alguna muerte a causa de una disputa por su cargo"

Shaoran dejo pasar saliva...Sakura parecía no estar conciente del peligro que significaba que ella fuera alumna de Katsumoto – "pero, si así son las cosas entonces Keichi y corren peligro, puede haber personas que busquen desentrañar los secretos de Katsumoto utilizándolos a ustedes e incluso torturándolos" - ante esta idea Shaoran sudo frío, el imaginar a Sakura expuesta a tales peligros no era algo que pudiese soportar

Sakura asintió –"estamos al tanto de ello y lo aceptamos"

"¿Pero como puede ser?...Sakura, eso no esta bien, parece que no te importa tu seguridad" ..."y ese AMIGO tuyo platicándolo a diestra y siniestra..."

Sakura no lo dejo terminar –"no debería expresarte así de Keichi" – le dijo con severidad

A Shaoran eso no le dio mucha gracia " ah no...porque lo defiendes tanto, se que es tu amigo pero es un estúpido"

"Basta Sahoran, Keichi es una persona que jamás..me escuchas jamás pondría en riesgo la seguridad de ninguno de los dos"

"Si seguro, por eso me lo contó el primer día que lo vi, ¡bah!, valiente amigo que es"

"Te lo contó porque sabe que eres una persona discreta,"

"¿Y como es que sabe tanto de mi?"

"Porque yo le hablado de ti"

Esas palabras hicieron que la exasperación que tenia se redujera, Sakura hablando de él, vaya eso si que era algo que lo hacia sentir bien

Sakura continuo – "Yo...salí con Keichi por poco más de un año"

Shaoran volvía a sentirse consumir por los celos –"¿saliste?" – dijo entre dientes

"Fui su novia"

Ahora si que no lo soportaba – "¿NOVIA?" –apenas pudo contenerse para preguntar "¿Y ahora....?"

"Somos amigos, él entendió que no podía amarlo, me esforcé de verás para hacerlo, pero no pude"

"¿Te esforzaste?"

"Si, pero, ¿cómo puedes intentar amar a alguien cuando estas enamorada de otra persona?"

"¿Amabas a alguien más aunque salías con él?" – pregunto con un hilo de voz

"No me juzgues por favor...es ..fue algo difícil, tantos años y aceptar que no podía negarme a sentir amor por alguien que estuviera lejos...fue muy duro" – Sakura estaba sonrojada, pues ella sabia que esa persona a la que se refería estaba frente a ella justo en ese instante, pero algo en su interior le impedía callar, en otra situación jamás se hubiese imaginado estar hablando de eso con Shaoran, sentía como que una fuerza extraña la estaba empujando a soltar todo eso sin quererlo decir realmente

"Vaya, ya veo" – dijo sin ánimos – "ya estaba enamorada de Hiragizawa desde entonces " – pensó con dolor

Sakura noto la expresión de desanimo de Shaoran, lo cual interpreto como lástima, si...lastima por ella porque él ya en ese entonces debía de haber estado ya con Satsuki si ahora estaba comprometido ...y para evitar que esa sensación de nudo en la garganta que de repente comenzaba a fluir en su cuerpo se apresuro a decir – "bueno, ya no importa, ya paso"

"Ya no importa", "si claro, ya no importa porque ahora él esta aquí y yo....intentando luchar en una guerra que al parecer ya esta perdida" – pensó cada vez más desanimado, pero intentando sobreponerse contesto " si, que bueno por ti"

"Gracias Shaoran...¿sabes? me da gusto que estés aquí de nuevo"

La sonrisa sincera de la japonesa lo ánimo, tal vez, si tal vez no todo estaba perdido –"si a mi también me da gusto estar aquí" – Y para sus adentros concluyo – "y más que nada me da gusto estar aquí contigo... mi Sakura"

"De acuerdo, continuemos, si no Eriol y Satsuki van a llegar y no estaremos listo"

"Si"

**--- Al mismo tiempo que sucedía lo anterior ----**

Eriol había sentido al salir de la casa esa magia extraña sobre Sakura -"Vaya...otra vez...así que no hay duda, esta aura alrededor de Sakura para hacerla indiferente a Shaoran...es provocado por Satsuki"

Una vez alejados de la casa en el automóvil, Eriol se dirigió a Satsuki – "bien, ahora si, necesito que me expliques todo"

"De acuerdo, dime lo que quieras saber"

"Tu provocas que Sakura se vuelva indiferente con Shaoran" – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

"Si, eso te diste cuenta desde hace rato"

"Pero..¿por qué?"

"Porqué por el momento así debe ser...debemos ponerles trabas para lograr que vuelvan a estar juntos de manera contundente, ¿tu también lo haces no?, solo que de una manera más agresiva si quieres mi opinión"

"Eres muy perceptiva"

"Debo serlo, es mi naturaleza en lo que a Shaoran se refiere y también a Sakura"

"Entiendo que protejas a Shaoran, es tu prometido y sabes que él y ella se amaron..pero ¿qué tiene que ver tu naturaleza con Sakura?"

"Vamos Eriol...no puede ser que con esa habilidad de deducción que tienes no te hayas dado cuenta" – decía un tanto divertida

"Explícate"

"Vaya, la reencarnación de Clow se siente frustrado porque por primera vez en su vida alguien sabe más de lo que él sabe, ja,ja,ja...es divertido"

Eriol estaba un tanto sorprendido, esa chica sabía más de él, de su forma de ser y solo tenían dos días de conocerse – "Vamos Satsuki, dímelo ya" – premio Eriol

"Bueno, vinimos a buscar la carta de Sakura"

"¿Y eso tiene algo que ver'"

"Todo que ver"

Eriol detestaba sentirse así, pero lo simulaba bastante bien –"dejate de acertijos de una vez"

"OK, ok...bueno pues la carta Esperanza ha estado más cerca de lo que todos hemos podido...mejor digo pueden creer"

"Termina ya"

"Pues...es que la Carta Esperanza...soy yo"

_**CONTINUARÁ....**_

* * *

Bien..¿qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus reviews para darme ánimos a continuar con la historia, como siempre disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar, pero todo sea con tal de que se suba el capitulo a tiempo

Haré todo lo posible para que le próximo capítulo sea mi regalo de navidad, no lo prometo pero trataré de tenerlo listo antes del 24 de diciembre, si no como regalo de fin de año...

¿Qué pasará con la guerra por el amor de Sakura ya declarada entre Shaoran y Eriol?

¿Cómo llego la carta Esperanza a ser lo que ahora es?

Nuevos enredos entre Tomoyo y Eriol y un acercamiento mucho más fuerte entre Sakura y Shaoran

Un nuevo ataque mágico...y alguien sale herido

_Próximo capítulo: "Campo de batalla en la Universidad de Tokio"_


End file.
